Life of A Double Agent
by Captain Brown
Summary: Christine Black, a woman working on both sides of the Wizarding fence, is a spy for the Order and also the Death Eaters. Which side will she decide to support when the final battle comes around the corner? Please read and review! Contains DH spoilers.
1. Dumbledore's Will

Double Agent- Chapter one- Dumbledore's Will

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own any _Harry Potter characters_ that J.K. Rowling created. However, I do own all my OC characters. If you want to use one of them message me to get my permission and I will probably say yes. So don't use them without my permission.

Christine Black was working at her desk in the Department of Mysteries when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up and saw Nathanael Smith, the head Unspeakable in the department.

"Yes, Nathanael?" she asked.

"Scrimgeour, wrote me to say that he needs to see you in an hour in his office," he replied.

"Thanks,"

"I still think that you take your job too seriously. Take my advice; don't take your work home with you. That's why my wife left."

"Thank you, Nathanael," she answered with a warning tone. _I will feel so sorry for him when the Ministry falls to the Dark Lord,_ she thought.

She turned back to her work. The files she was viewing were the latest reports from Unspeakeables in the field about the Lestranges' whereabouts. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were last seen in London and then disappeared. Rabastan was last seen in America. She wrote down the major details to send on to the Aurors Office.

½ hour later

She left her office and made her way to the lift. When she got in, she saw Yaxley and Ride.

"Good Evening, Christine," Ride stated.

"Good Evening, my Lady," Yaxley said bowing.

"Good Evening, Yaxley and Ride, and how many times do I have to tell, Yaxley, you don't call me that at the ministry. Just because my father is the Dark Lord, doesn't mean that I got rid of my mother's maiden name of Black. Keep calling me by my name in the ministry," she scolded.

"Yes, Miss Black,"

" are you coming to the meeting later?" Ride asked.

"I have no clue if I can or not. Right now, the Order has put me on observation. Today I think Kingsley Shacklebolt is on duty. He is the hardest to shake and Scrimgeour wants me for something, but I'll try to make it. You have good news?"

Yes, I have finally gotten Thicknesse under the Imperius curse!"

"That is great!"

Yaxley and Ride got off and said, "Bye,"

"Bye!" she answered as she waved.

The lift started up again.

"Level one- Offices of the Minister of Magic and supporting staff," said the computerized voice.

"Thanks," Christine said while walking out of the lift.

"Christine, Dear, I am surprised to see you out of your office, and here of all places!" a very large woman exclaimed as she came towards Christine.

"Good Evening, Dolores. I am only here because the Minister requested my presence. Good Evening, Percy," Christine replied.

"Hi, Christine, how have you been?" Percy asked.

_I can't believe that we are on speaking terms, seeing on how we hated each other at school,_ she thought.

"I have been better, but I would have never thought tracking down second cousins could be very hard," she answered watching him fiddle with his quill.

Scrimgeour's office door opened and he stuck his head out and asked, "Dolores, is Christine here yet?"

"Yes, she is," she replied pointing to Christine.

"So, she is, Christine, please enter my office."

She took a deep breath and entered.

"Have a seat."

She sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"No, but if it is about me basically living here during the week, I am trying very hard to find a place to stay."

"No, it's not that, even though I think you work too hard. It's about Dumbledore's will," he replied sitting down in his chair.

"Do you mean the will you confiscated soon after his death?" she asked.

"Yes, he has you in his will, which is understandable since you were raised at Hogwarts. Do you know what he left you?"

"No, sir," she answered.

"Well he left you, Fawkes, the phoenix, and his family home in Godric's Hallow," he read off the will.

"Wow, he left me a house and Fawkes," she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, it seems he did,"

"Is there anything else, Minister?" she asked.

"No you may go."


	2. Late

chapter two: Late!

Christine was running for the lift when Kingsley Shacklebolt caught up to her. They entered the lift together.

"Christine is something bothering you?" he asked when she started pacing.

"Only that I am late for a meeting that is starting in five minutes and I am really nervous because I have nothing to report. I don't even know the fake date the Order is moving Harry," she replied stopping in her tracks.

"Well, the only date I will tell you is July 30th."

"I still don't get why Snape hasn't betrayed me, yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he knows what I really do for the Order and he hasn't told my father yet."

"Well, maybe he happens to like you too much, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then," she answered as the lift got to floor 8.

She ran to the designated Apparation area and disapparated.

She appeared on an empty lane in Wiltshire, just outside of the Malfoy's gate. She put her hand up in a salute, ran through the gate, and ran to the house. She opened the door, ran down the hall to the drawing room. She paused, took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and walked into the room.

"- from the source we discussed," Snape's voice said.

"Christine you're late!" a very angry voice hissed inside her head.

"My Lord, I am sorry, there's no excuse," she said in her thoughts back while bowing.

"Where have you been?" the Dark Lord asked again in her head.

"I was at the Ministry because Scrimgeour wanted to talk to me and then I was being followed by Shacklebolt, and I had to give him the slip," she explained in her thoughts.

"Well, don't just stand there take your place beside Ride," he answered gesturing to the seat to the right of Nick Ride.

She rushed quickly to the seat and sat down.

"My lord," Yaxley said from down the table from us. All faces looked toward him.

"My Lord, I have heard differently," Yaxley paused and waited and when Voldemort did not speak he continued, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the 30th, the night before the boy turns 17."

"My lord, that is what I heard also," Christine stated.

Snape started to smile and said, "My source told me that there were plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt, a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It wouldn't be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," stated Yaxley.

"If he has been confounded, naturally he is certain," retorted Snape, "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no farther part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the ministry."

_Great way to steal my report on the Order, Snape,_ Christine thought.

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" asked a squat man sitting a short distance down from Yaxley, and he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

The Dark Lord didn't laugh. He looked upward to the person suspended from the ceiling, and he seemed deep in thought. Christine looked up for the first time and saw the person. _How long has that person been there? _She thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley started, "Dawlish believes an entire part of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy..."

The Dark Lord stopped him and then turned to Snape, "Where are they going to hide the boy next,"

"At the home of one of the Order. The place, according to my source, has been given every protection that the Order and the Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest," Snape stated.

"Well, Yaxley? Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

"My Lord, I have great news on that score. I have- with some difficulty and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."

The Death Eaters around him looked impressed. _Now that is boring, _she thought

"It is a start, but Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

"Yes, - my Lord, that is true- but you know, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the heads of other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," the Dark Lord said.


	3. The Rest of the Meeting

Chapter 3: the rest of the meeting

"At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travel's."

_Well, Duh_, Christine thought.

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," Yexley spoke up again, "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

"He will not do either, the Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry," Snape replied.

"They mistrust everything to do with the place," Christine added.

"All the better. He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."

_Yes, it is_, she thought.

"I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my error than to his triumphs."

_Oh great, someone is going to be blamed, I just hope it's not me,_ she thought.

She noticed that the Dark Lord looking up at the person. He continued, "I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best made plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I didn't understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter and I shall be."

_Of course you will be, my Lord, _she thought.

There was a scream of pain.

"Wormtail, have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," Wormtail stuttered as he ran from the room.

_Why don't you just use the Cruciatus Curse on him,_ she thought.

"As I was saying. I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you to kill Potter."

_Please, not my wand, I have to go to the Burrow for a talk with Molly Weasley,_ she thought.

"No volunteers? Let's see…" The Dark Lord said looking around the room, "Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand any more."

"My Lord?" asked a very pale Lucius Malfoy.

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I…" Malfoy started. Then he glanced at Narcissa and must have decided to obey because he passed his wand down the table to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord examined the wand and asked, "What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon- dragon heart string."

"Good," said the Dark Lord. He drew his own wand and compared the lengths. It seemed that for a mere second that Malfoy expected the Dark Lord's wand in exchange for his.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"

A few people giggled.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less then happy as of late… What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"

"Nothing- nothing, my Lord!"

_Even I can tell you're lying to him,_ Christine thought

"Such lies, Lucius…"

All of the sudden Christine and some of the other Death Eaters heard the snake enter the room.

_Oh great, here comes Nagini,_ she thought, as the snake made its way to the Dark Lord. It crawled up to rest on his shoulders. He absent mindedly stroked the snake while his eyes were boring into Malfoy. "Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord. We did desire it- we do," Malfoy said. Narcissa made a stiff nod; And Draco let his eyes flicker once at the Dark Lord, then looked away.

"My Lord, it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure," Bellatrix said leaning towards the Dark Lord.

"No higher pleasure. That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Bellatrix's face flooded with color; her eyes filled with tears of joy. She said, "My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"No higher pleasure… even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

She really looked confused as if someone used the Confundus Charm on her.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

A lot of the Death Eaters laughed, but the snake didn't like the outburst because it started hissing. Bellatrix's face turned a blotchy red.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord. We- Narcissa and I- have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries!" she cried over the laughter.

"What say you, Draco? Will you baby-sit the cubs?" the Dark Lord asked.

The laughter got louder.

"Enough," the Dark Lord commanded stroking the angry snake, "Enough."

The laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord. At the first chance!" Bellatrix replied.

"You shall have it. And in your family, so in the world… we shall cut away the canker that infects us until those of the true blood remain…"

The Dark Lord raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it at the suspended person, and gave it a tiny flick. The person came alive with a groan and began to struggle against the invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked the Dark Lord.

Snape looked up at the revolving person's face. All the Death Eaters were looking at it, for now they thought that they were given permission to show curiosity. _It's Professor Burbage_, she thought.

When the person revolved around to face the firelight, she begged, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," answered Snape.

"And you, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, stroking the snake's snout. Draco shook his head jerkily.

"But you wouldn't have taken her class," the Dark Lord said, "For those of you who do not know, we are joined by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were a few noises of comprehension around the table and someone laughed.

"Yes… Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles… how they are not so different from us…"

Gibbon spat on the floor. Professor Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

"Severus…please…please…"

"Silence!" commanded the Dark Lord as he gave Malfoy's wand another twitch, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…She would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"

Nobody was laughing because they all heard the anger and contempt in the Dark Lord's voice.

"Avada Kedavra."

The flash of green light illuminated the room. Professor Burbage fell with a crash onto the table. Several Death Eaters leaped back in their chairs, and Draco fell to the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," the Dark Lord said softly, "You are all dismissed, except for Black."

They all got up and left the room. On a few faces Christine saw some gloating expressions. After all of them were gone, she got up from her seat, walked towards the Dark Lord, knelt at his side, and said, "My Lord, let me explain." And prepared for the worst.

"Christine, you don't need to explain anything. I understand why you were late. I am a little disappointed that the Order didn't trust you with the real date, but maybe they will tell you where they will hide the boy. I have a mission for you. You are to find out where they are going to hide Potter next. You have until the Ministry falls to find out. You are excused from any meetings and outing that I call until then. I may or may not hold you accountable if you fail this mission. And only you can know this at this time, I am soon going to leave the country. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, my Lord," she replied.

"Dismissed," the Dark Lord commanded.

Christine quickly got up and left, thankful that he decided not to punish her tardiness. When she got outside the Manor gates, she turned left and walked three miles. Then she looked around to see if she was alone. When she saw that she was, she pulled out her wand and said, "Expectro Patronum!" She watched the wolf form of her patronus race to the Burrow, warning her of her arrival in five minutes.

She turned and disapparated.


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4- the Burrow

Christine appeared on a hill near the Burrow. She started down the hill when she heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She spun around and pointed her wand in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?"

"It's just me, don't get curse happy, Black!" the figure of a rough man said.

_Moody?_ She thought. She didn't put her down and asked, "Who was the last person that I and Alastor Moody had to apprehend for the order?"

"Jugson, was it?"

"Yes,"

"What is your usual Animagus form?"

"A snow white timber wolf," she answered.

"Correct," Moody said as they both lowered their wands.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Order meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, but I volunteered to fetch you when your patronus came, because I knew Arthur would never ask the questions," Moody explained as they walked into the yard.

"We need to be asking those questions, because if it is going to be like last time, Aurors, retired or not, Unspeakables would be the main targets along with members of the Order."

"Yes, I have a feeling it is going to be like last time soon," he replied.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a bad week," she said as they neared the door.

"Well, if it is we will survive, we always have."

They walked into the Burrow's nice warm kitchen.

"Christine, I am glad you decided to check in this time," Molly Weasly said, coming at Christine with her arms outstretched.

"Last time, I was struck with the Dark Lord, Molly," Christine reminded her as she hugged Molly.

"You look like you need sleep, food, and sunlight, in any order and it is a good thing I always have food ready."

"What was the meal tonight?" Christine asked sitting in between Fred and George.

"Potato soup," replied the twins as Mrs. Weasly set down a bowl in front of her.

"Thanks Molly."

"What's new with the Death Eater community?" asked Fred.

"Oh, just that the Malfoys look worse than me, the Dark Lord wants to know when the ministry will fall, Potter moved, and I learned that Thicknesse has gone over to his side. Professor Charity Burbage was the victim of the Dark Lord tonight just because she taught Muggle Studies and wrote that article in the _Daily Prophet_, and he gave me an assignment," she answered between bites.

"What is the assignment?" asked Tonks.

"To find out where you will hide Potter next and what really pushed my buttons was that Snape knew more about the Order than I did!"

"Was that all that was discussed at the meeting?" Lupin asked.

"No, you and Tonks were mentioned."

"Oh,"

"Well, seeing how late it is, everybody go home and rest," Molly stated down a second bowl of soup.

"Just so everyone knows, He basically told me not to the meetings until I am done with my mission," Christine mentioned.

"That's fine, dear, you work way too much for a person your age," Molly answered.

"That is the third time I've heard that today."

"Well, it is absolutely true, Black. You can't have constantly alert if you're too tired. How many cases have you worked intelligence on in the past two weeks?" Moody asked getting up from the table.

"Five, not including the one I'm currently on," she answered.

"Dear, who, besides me, has said you work too much?"

Christine looked between Molly and Moody and saw in the same look in their eyes. _Oh golden snitches, they have been planning this for a while_, she thought.

"Only Nathanael Smith and Scrimgeour," she replied deciding it was better to tell them because Molly would find out anyway.

"Molly, just let her be. If she really needs to have a vacation, Scrimgeour will give her one," Arthur said coming to Christine's rescue.

Moody said, "Good Bye," and left along with other Order members.

"Molly, the only reason, I don't go on vacations is that I don't have a home to go to seeing as I can't legally go in 12 Grimmauld Place."

"I heard that you were just willed a house," Molly replied.

Christine looked up and caught Arthur's motion to his wife to stop talking.

"It was from Dumbledore's will, and well, I'm just not ready to live where Dumbledore once lived, Molly."

"Oh, I guess you enjoy sleeping on the Department of Mysteries' couch, then."

"Is this part of your plan, Mrs. Weasly, to force me to spend the night? Because I know, Ernie will not let me in unless it was an emergency. So I guess you win, Molly," Christine responded throwing in the towel.

"It was, and where do you want to sleep?"

"The living room is good, Molly," Christine yawned.

"Good," Molly said and with a flick of her wand the living room was picked up and the couched folded out into a bed.

"Good night, you two," Christine said flopping down on the bed.

"Good night, Christine," they both replied and went upstairs.


	5. Forced Vacation

Chapter 5- Forced Vacation

It was 6:30 in the morning when Christine woke up. She crawled out of the bed; then she noticed something wrong. She couldn't see the lower half of her body! "Fred and George, when I get my hands on you!" she shouted.

"You'll do…" started Fred as the twins appeared.

"…what?" George finished.

"What I'll do…is…well…tell Molly everything you did at school when I was there," she threatened.

"So, most of those things were your ideas," George said.

"You need to get better at threatening to blackmail us," Fred lectured.

"So, I was never really good at blackmail," she replied, "How do you remedy this problem?"

"Well, we could give you this," Fred suggested as he pulled out what looked like a piece of fudge.

"Or…" George stated.

"Or… what, George Weasly, let your mother see me like this?"

"I was going to say something else, but I think giving you the antidote before mother sees you like this," George replied.

Fred threw the antidote to her. She ate it and then started walking into the kitchen. She drew her wand and pointed at the coffee maker and then the bread. The coffee maker started and the bread flew to the toaster.

"Is this…" Fred started to ask.

"My usual breakfast? Yes," she answered.

"No wonder our mother worries about you," George replied.

"Meow!" cried an orange, tawny, tabby cat, as it looked at them expectedly.

"All right, Crookshanks," Christine sighed as she pulled out her wand again and added, "Accio Crookshanks' bowl and galleon of milk."

The bowl zoom into her outstretched hand and the fridge door opened and the milk soared into her other hand. She poured it into the bowl and set it down in the corner. She waved her wand and the milk soared back into the fridge. She got the buttered toast and a cup of coffee and sat down with her back to the stairs.

"What are you doing up, Christine?" shouted the voice of Molly.

"I couldn't sleep," Christine replied.

"What did you two do?" Molly Weasly asked as she rounded on the twins.

"It wasn't them, Molly; I never can sleep after a meeting."

"Well, you could at least eat a little bit more that what you are eating right now."

"Okay, Molly, I've learned to not argue with you," Christine said with her hands up in the common surrendering form.

"At least someone knows when to give in," Molly stated as she got the breakfast started.

"Plus, I know when to ask before playing a practical joke on someone," Christine whispered, smiling at the worried faces of the twins.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, Molly," she replied.

"Good morning, everybody," Fleur Delacour said as she came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Fleur," Christine replied, watching the frying bacon in the pan.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Well…I have to check my work schedule, but I think…"

"She is going to come, and, Christine, no buts; you need a vocation from work, so you're coming," Molly commanded.

"Ok, fine, it seems I'm coming then," Christine said as Molly put a plate full of bacon, toast, and eggs.

"There is no good reason that you have the equivalent to three jobs. If I were there when Dumbledore told you to help Snape spy on You-know-who, I would have opposed it. However, I was not so I couldn't make my feeling about it clear. Nether less you should have at least a week of vacation a year! The Minister and the head of your department believe it also. In addition, when was the last time you have had a vacation? No, don't answer, the year of the Triwizard Tournament, about two to three years!" Molly ranted as Christine ate her plate of food, trying to tune her out.

"Molly, can you calm down, ranting about it will not help. Christine, are you ready for another day of work? We need to leave soon," Arthur said as her gave his wife a kiss goodbye.

"Yes, I am," Christine said getting up from the table, "Thanks for the meal, Molly!"

"My pleasure, dear," Molly answered as Arthur and Christine walked out the door.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," Christine as they left the yard.

"You're welcome," he replied.

They both turned on the spot and disapperated.

A few seconds later, they appeared at the Ministry.

"You know you can camp out at my house if they force you to take a vacation," Arthur said continuing the conversation as they walked toward the lifts.

"I'll bring one of the department's tents to at least have a little time away from Molly," she answered smiling.

"Hey, Black!" came a voice behind her a few paces behind Christine.

"Arthur, get on the lift. Our offices are in different directions, see you after work," she told Arthur. She turned, saw who it was and added, "Morning, Ride,"

Ride and her entered a lift and descended to level 9- Department of Mysteries.

4 hours later

_Where are you, you stupid quill!_ She thought as she searched for the missing quill that was supposed to be somewhere in her office. A few minutes later, she found it in the last file she worked on before lunch. She had just started another file when there was knock on her door.

"Enter," she said after making sure that her dark mark was properly concealed. _Why does the concealing charm wear off after two hours?_ She thought.

Scrimgeour and Smith walked into the office.

"Good Afternoon, Minister, Smith," she said and then rose to allow Scrimgeour the best seat.

"Good Afternoon, Christine, but please you can stay in your chair. It is best for you to sit before I tell you the news that I need to tell. Smith, close the door."

_Oh great, this can't be good,_ she thought as she sat down.

"Now, where to start. Black, you are a great worker, but Thicknesse, Moody, Smith, and I think you are, honestly, working too hard. No, we're not firing you. We have reviewed your work record and found out that you have not taken a vacation for two whole years. So we decided that we will force you to take a vacation."

"Smith, may I borrow one of the Department's tents, then?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as you are gone in two hours," Smith answered.

"How long is this forced vacation?" she asked turning to Scrimgeour.

"At least until after the Weasley's Wedding," he answered.

"That is a week away!"

"Yes, but I heard that you were invited."

"Yes, but…" she started.

"Go camping, mope around your house, I don't care, you are going on vacation."

"Fine, I give up. See you the day after the wedding," she replied giving up the argument.

"Good. Finish that file and leave within two hours," Scrimgeour commanded as he got up and left with Smith.

_That could have gone worse_, she thought.

5 minutes later

Christine finished the file and locked up her office. She then went to the department's storage room and grabbed the second best tent. She walked over to Ride's office and knocked.

"Enter," she heard, and she walked in.

"Ride," she said as she sat down.

"Black, what is it?"

"Scrimgeour, is making me take a week off,"

"Which means?"

"I have to leave the Ministry in an hour and an half; I just came to say, see you at the wedding, you are invited right?" she asked as she made to get up to leave.

"Yes, I am, where are you going to stay in case I need to contact you?"

"I'll be at or near the Burrow, and you can send a patronus or an owl," she replied as she paused by the door.

"Of course, I will try to do that"

"Bye, Ride," she said as she left the office.

"Bye, Black," she heard.

She made her way to the lift, when she thought of visiting Arthur on her way out. She rode the lift to level two, and walked into the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office.

"Arthur," Christine said as she knocked on his office door.

"Come in, Christine," he said.

She walked in and set down all the things she was taking with her.

"Did you hear what Scrimgeour told me an hour ago?" she asked as she sat down.

"No,"

"He is forcing me to take at least a week off."

"Oh, where are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking on taking you up on your offer and stay at the Burrow."

"Do you want me to warn Molly before you send all that stuff to the Burrow?"

"Yes, because I know what speech I will get if I do it myself," she answered.

"Okay, see you later, Christine," he said walking to the fireplace.

"Later, Arthur, and can you tell her don't expect me until around 3:30 or 4:00,"

"Okay,"

Christine walked back to the lift only to be intercepted by Yaxley.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about getting you put on vacation, but the Dark Lord mentioned that it might get you more time to spend on your mission," whispered Yaxley.

"That is quite alright, Yaxley. Can I go now?" she asked gesturing to the lift.

"Of course,"

She got on the lift, went down to floor 8, and dissaparated.


	6. July 28th

Chapter 6- July 28th

"Christine, would you please come out of that tent, and help with supper," the voice of Molly Weasley floated into the tent.

"Okay, Molly!" Christine yelled form the tent's kitchen.

_This is why the field Unspeakables like undercover jobs_, she thought looking around. She emerged from the dark tent into the bright sunlight. She squinted as she stumbled to the kitchen door.

"Finally, must you mope around in that dark tent, all your vacation?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I am fine. I know how Rookwood feels. It is so difficult not knowing what is going on, and besides that tent has everything I need to survive."

"Well, I don't think it has sunlight and fresh vegetables,"

"No, it doesn't, but it seems that everybody, including the Death Eaters, agreed with you about me needed a vacation," Christine said as she started chopping up lettuce.

"I didn't know they agreed with me,"

"Thicknesse suggested the vacation for people's safety as well as for my health."

"Oh, are you finished with the lettuce, and you do know, you could use magic,"

"Yes, I know, I just don't feel like using magic right now," Christine replied as she moved on to the cucumbers.

"Oh, I never thought I would hear you say that you don't want use magic,"

"Well, there are some days I just don't use it."

"That I never see, in your personality," Molly replied.

"Watcher, Christine," said Tonks from behind Christine.

Christine jumped and accidently cut a finger on her left hand with the knife, "OW!"

She pulled her hand away from the vegetables and her finger was almost instantly in her mouth.

"Tonks, did you have to do that when she is doing things the non-magical way?" Molly asked getting up from the table and drawing her wand.

"Molly, I didn't know that she was chopping vegetables the Muggle way when I shouted my greetings," apologized Tonks.

"That's alright, Tonks, Christine, let me see your hand," Molly said as she advanced towards Christine.

_It's past two hours since I used the Concealing charm, so I need to hide the Dark Mark_, Christine thought. "Molly, I'm fine, really, it's just a scratch," she replied backing up towards the door hiding her left arm behind her back.

"Now, Christine, please give me you left hand," Molly said still advancing towards the retreating Christine.

Christine kept retreating until somebody blocked her path.

"Black, what are you doing?" Moody's voice asked behind her.

"She is not letting me anywhere near that left hand of hers, on which she has accidently cut a finger," Molly answered, "I just don't get why?"

"If it is the left hand, then it is because her dark mark would be visible right now," Moody replied.

Christine froze.

"Black, let Molly heal your cut. We all know about your Dark Mark, remember. Sit still or I'll make you," Moody commanded.

Christine sat down and gave Molly her left hand.

"What do you mean just a scratch?" Molly stated as she put her wand and said, "Episkey,"

"It's a scratch compared to what happens when someone casts Sectumsempra," Christine stated smiling weakly, "At least I was almost done with the salad."

"I will finish supper, you will stay there and sit, and don't forget that we know about the Dark Mark on your arm."

"Yes, Molly," she looked at the very obviously visible Dark Mark, took out her wand, used the concealing charm, flexed her arm and said, "much better now,"

"You see, so much ado about nothing," Molly said turning to the stove.

"Who's all coming tonight? I didn't know that we had a meeting scheduled tonight."

"Well, we do, but it's not a normal meeting, Black, thanks for the heads up about Thicknesse. He's trying to be the Order's best friend," Moody said sitting down.

"No problem, but who's all coming?"

"Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ronald, Hermione, Mundungus Fetcher, Shacklebolt, Hagrid, and I." Moody named off.

"So, am I to guess that I have no new mission, other than look like I am doing the one the Dark Lord gave me?"

"Yes, do you know what is tonight?"

"It is Saturday the 28th."

"Yes, and it is tonight."

"Do you mean you're going to move Potter tonight?"

"You will find out later,"

Two hours later

"Tonks, will you help me clear of the table?" Molly asked.

Christine grimaced in pain and glanced at her left arm in shock, the mark was visible even though she used the concealing charm three minutes before that.

"Black, what's wrong?" Shacklebolt asked noticing her look of shock.

"He has called a meeting, also. They're probably planning how to intercept Potter on the 30th," she answered.

"Well, we best be going if we are going to be on time," Moody said nodding, "See you later, Molly, Christine, Ginny."

"Just be careful, you guys," Christine warned.

"We will," they answered and left.

A few hours later

"I need to get out of this house," mumbled Christine as she paced the living room.

"Christine, calm down, we're feeling the same way right now."

C-r-a-c-k, they heard in the yard. Christine rushed to the window but saw nothing moving. _They missed their portkey_, she thought. Another crack but still nobody moving outside.

"What caused them to miss their Portkeys?" Christine asked as she started to walk to the door.

"You are not going anywhere, Christine!" Molly yelled as she intercepted Christine.

Crack, this time there were people out there. Molly and Ginny rushed outside, while Christine slowly walked out the door.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Molly.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" panted Harry.

Molly and Christine's face showed the answer.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry answered, "We were surrounded the moment we took off- they knew it was tonight-I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us."

"Thank goodness you're alright," Molly said hugging Harry.

Suddenly a brown owl flew down and landed on Christine's shoulder. She recognized it as Ride's owl. She took the envelope, let the owl go, excused herself, and walked into her tent. She summoned some light, and opened the envelope, took out the note, which was in Muggle Braille. She sat down and translated it: '_Tried to talk to you earlier. Is Harry safe? Please reply soon. Ride._' She took out a piece of paper and the Muggle typewriter and typed: '_Harry's safe. What was it you tried to tell me? Use the Floo Network to my tent tomorrow after midnight. Black_.' She whistled and her owl, Midnight, appeared. She tied the note to the owl and told it to stay at Ride's house until he sent it back.

Then she heard Lupin yelling, "Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

_Lupin is back? I had better get out there before a big fight breaks out,_ she thought. Harry said something but she couldn't hear through the tent. She emerged from the tent, in time to hear Lupin say with restraint, "Yes, Harry, and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under the imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed it or heard about the first occasion was close to suicide!"

Christine figured out that Harry and Lupin were in the kitchen and Hagrid was trying to squeeze through the door. Figuring that Molly would break up any big fighting, she decided to lean on the wall in the shadows.

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?"

_An idiot even under the Imperious Curse, _she thought.

"Of course not, but the Death Eaters- frankly, most people! - would have expected you to fight back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think that it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

Christine closed her eyes and breathed in the calm night air.

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there. That's Voldemort's job."

_At least he hasn't lost that moral yet,_ she thought and heard a crash, _Hagrid's finally in the house_.

"Will George be ok?"

_What happened to George?_

"I think so, although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed off."

C-r-a-c-k! Lupin and Harry ran out of the door as Kingsley and Hermione appeared in the yard. _Kingsley doesn't look to happy_, she thought staying in the shadows. Hermione ran and hugged Harry as Kingsley leveled his wand at Lupin and asked, "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" Lupin answered calmly.

Christine sneezed and got three stunning spells cast at her. She easily dodged Lupin's and Hermione's but got hit right on by Kingsley's. _Kingsley Shacklebolt has been working on his aim_, she thought as she was unceremoniously thrown to the ground, her head reeling. When she came back to her senses, she saw Kingley's wand pointed directly to her neck. "What shape does your patronus form?" Lupin asked, his wand also pointed directly at her.

She looked calmly at Lupin and replied, "A Timber wolf."

"Prove it!" Kingsley commanded.

They kept their wands steady on her as she drew her wand and muttered, "Expecto Patronum," A wolf erupted out of her wand then it disappeared. Lupin lowered his wand. Kingsley then turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've checked!"

"All right, All right!" yelled Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak. "But someone betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," replied Lupin, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort," snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George and me." Hermione moaned behind her hand.

_I don't think that's good_, Christine thought.

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked Kingsley.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled off, "And we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus he can..."

"Fly," supplied Harry. "I saw him too, he came after Hagrid and me,"

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" said Kingsley. "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," answered Lupin.

"Stan?" repeated Hermione. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?"

Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh. "Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the ministry has hushed up. Traver's hood fell off when I cursed him; he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's George?"

"He lost an ear," Lupin replied.

"Lost an ..." squeaked Hermione.

"Snape's work."

"Snape?" shouted Harry. "You didn't say..."

"He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say that I paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood."

_I wonder if the others are okay_, Christine thought.

"Harry, give us a hand," she heard Hagrid yell.

She turned and looked Kingsley in the eye and said, "I hope you know that it wasn't me, who betrayed us. I just don't know who it is, yet."

"We know that it wasn't you because you haven't left the house or grounds for the past couple of days, and you just found out it was today," Kingsley said as he glanced up into the sky.

Arthur and Fred raced into the yard and into the house, looking worried, and Kingsley caught up to them trying to get Arthur to prove it was really him. Christine sat down and stared up into the sky. A few minutes later Kingsley burst angrily out of the house and started pacing looking up to the sky. Hermione, Hagrid, and Lupin stood and looked up. Soon Harry and Ginny joined them. Suddenly a broom appeared and landed. Tonks and Ron jumped off the broom. Tonks ran to Lupin and hugged him. Hermione hugged Ron.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at the moving target from a flying broom..."

"You did?" asked Hermione with her arms still around Ron's neck.

"Always a tone of surprise," he replied breaking free of her hold. "Are we the last back?"

"No, we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell mom and dad you're okay Ron..." Ginny said running back inside.

Christine summoned a bottle of butter beer from the tent and watched it soar across the yard. She caught and opened it.

"So, what kept you? What happened?" asked Lupin sounding almost angry with Tonks.

"Bellatrix," answered Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus; she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus... Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our Portkey and she fussed over us... So what happened to you lot?"

Christine sipped on her butter beer as they told their stories.

"I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," Kingsley said finally after a last sweeping gaze at the sky. "Let me know when they get back."

Lupin nodded, and Kinsley walked towards the gate. _Where are those four?_ Arthur and Molly ran down the back steps, followed by Ginny. Both parents ran and hugged Ron; then turned to Tonks and Lupin. _Oh great, her comes a lot of mushiness_, Christine thought, but stayed sitting in order not to incur Molly's anger.

"Thank you, for our sons," Molly said.

"Don't be silly, Molly," Tonks replied at once.

"How's George?" Lupin asked.

"What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.

"He's lost..." Mrs. Weasley started.

Suddenly there was a cry. _That's a thestral cry_, Christine thought as she searched the sky and spotted one. _It's Bill and Fleur!_ They landed looking windswept but otherwise unharmed.

"Bill, thank God, thank God..." Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but Christine noticed the hug Bill gave was perfunction, he looked directly at Arthur and said, "Mad-Eye's dead."

_What! What do you mean he's dead? Mad-Eye could take everything they could throw at him, he just can't be dead,_ Christine thought. She was about to say something when Bill continued, "We saw it. It happened after we broke out of the circle Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading North too. Voldemort- he can fly- went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom, and- there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail..." His voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," Lupin replied.

They all realized there was no purpose to be out in the yard. They followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the living room, were Fred and George were laughing together. "What's wrong?" asked Fred, noticing their grave faces. "What happened? Who's...?"

"Mad-Eye," answered Arthur. "Dead."

The twin's grins turned into grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewisky and some glasses. With a flick of his wand, he sent full glasses to everyone in the room and held his aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they toasted and drank.

"Mad-Eye," Hagrid said late with a hiccup.

The firewisky warmed Christine up again.

"So, Mundungus disappeared?" asked Lupin, who drained his in one.

_He isn't the one, my bet is on Snape_, Christine thought.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill. "And I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for him. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away, he switched to Kingsley..."

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eer does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date but not ze 'ole plan." She glared at them daring anybody to contradict her. Nobody did.

"No," Harry said aloud, and they all looked at him surprised: the firewisky seemed to have amplified his voice. "I mean... if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "And let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you; I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

"Well said, Harry," Fred said unexpectedly. "Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George.

Lupin had a weird expression, as he looked at Harry.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends." Then Lupin turned to Bill and stated, "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley..."

"No," Bill answered at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur asked together.

"Mad-Eye's body," answered Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it...?" began Molly with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

"I'm coming, too," Christine said standing up.

"I don't think so, young lady; you're in enough danger being a double agent. You are staying here!" commanded Molly.

"How can I be an adult, when you constantly treat me like a two year old!" shouted Christine; then she stormed out of the house. When she got outside she yelled, "Mundungus Fetcher, if I see you within five days I will kill you!"

Then when she got in the tent, she cast the Imperturbable charm on the door. _Let's see Molly get through that one_, she thought. She started a fire in the tent's fireplace, sat down, and watched the flames rise.


	7. Nighttime Visitor

Chapter 7- nighttime visitor

Christine was sleeping uneasily in the armchair before the tent's fireplace when the fire grew and turned green. A man, about Christine's age climbed out of the fireplace; he had green robes on, brown hair and blue eyes. He looked around the tent, and stepped one-step closer to the sleeping form.

Christine woke up, pointed her wand at the intruder, and spoke, "Don't come any closer."

"Christine, it's just me, Zabini," he replied.

She didn't lower her wand, and she raised her eyebrow as to say really.

"I am Barnard Zabini. I was your counterpart Slytherin Prefect, and staunchly defended your honor on the Hogwarts Express against Percy Weasley in fifth year. And now work of at the Floo Network office in the Department of Magical Transport," he amended his answer.

She lowered her wand and smiled, "Zabini, it's been a long time, but you did leave out that we were a couple in our sixth and seventh years. That is common knowledge though. How's work treating you?"

"It is going well in my department. Tonight was a rough night though," he replied.

"You can tell me about it. Let me summon some butterbeers," she stated flicking her wand.

When they opened their drinks he continued, "Well, I got assigned to help Snape. We went after Lupin and one of the Harrys, but I don't think it was the real Harry Potter, was it?"

"No, it was George Weasley."

"Well, in any case the Dark Lord is very angry right now. I am just glad that I don't live at the Malfoy's."

"I heard and saw that Bellatrix failed to kill her half-blooded niece."

"Yes, and she is almost just as angry as the Dark Lord. So, how is your mission coming?"

"Well, it would be better if Molly would stop treating me like a two year old," she said.

"Sounds like there is strife in the Order,"

"Yes, but it is mostly between Molly and me."

"Oh, nobody else?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Lupin and Harry almost at it," she answered taking a sip.

"I have to get home. I need to work real late tomorrow. Until 4 am in fact."

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked as he walked to the fireplace.

"Yes," he replied turning around.

"Ride is coming here, tomorrow around midnight, can you look the other way if we break the ministry rule of no Floo powder transport to the ministry past 1 am unless of emergency."

"Sure," he took some powder and shouted, "King's Cross Street!"

The fire tuned green and Zabini disappeared.

"Now that's down, I should go to bed," she said aloud.

She pulled out her wand and said, "**Aguamenti," the fire died and she went to the bedroom and went back to sleep.**


	8. the Delacours

Chapter 8- The Delacours

"Christine, will you please come out of that tent? You've been in there for two to three days straight," Molly yelled standing at the tent's entrance.

"Ron, How long has your mother been standing there yelling?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe, 'bout an hour," Ron answered. "But at least she is not on our tail."

"Ronald Weasley, get back to degnomeing the garden, and Hermione go back and clean the living room," commanded a frustrated Molly Weasley.

They hurried to do as she commanded them as she turned her attention back to the tent. She picked up a rock and threw it at the tent opening. However, the rock magically bounced off before hitting the tent.

"That's why nothing has been working, she's gone and put an impervious charm on the tent," she said as she drew her wand. She gave it a flick and walked into the tent.

When Molly's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Christine curled up reading a book, on an armchair, in front of a fire.

"What were you thinking putting an impervious charm on the tent," Molly yelled as she started walking towards Christine.

Christine jumped and looked around, "What do you want, Molly? It's seven o'clock in the morning."

"The Delacours are coming today, and we still need help cleaning the kitchen."

"Ok, fine, I can't hide in this tent anymore, since you figured out how to get in. I'll be out in a half an hour," Christine answered closing the book and standing up.

"See you in the kitchen," Molly said smiling as she left.

_I'll just let her think she's won_, Christine thought.

She flicked her wand a few times and the fire went out, the stuff magically picked up, and the dishes did themselves. She walked to the bedroom, picked out a deep Slytherin green robe; then went and to a ten minute shower. When she got out of the shower, she flicked her wand and her hair dried instantly. She got in the robe and put her brown waist-length hair into a tight bun.

She emerged from the tent and looked around in shock. There were no loose chickens and no rusted cauldrons or old Wellington boots by the stairs. She could see Ron degnomeing the almost clean garden. _Wow, how much did I missed in those two to three days_, she thought as she walked up the stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw Ginny washing dishes.

"Good morning, Ginny," she said.

"Good morning, Christine," Ginny replied.

Christine pointed her wand at the pile of dishes, gave it a flick and the dishes started to wash themselves. Ginny shot her a thankful look, "Thanks,"

"Welcome," Christine replied and turned her wand on the mop and bucket.

She sat down on the table and watched the mop start to scrub the floor.

"I just can't wait till I am 17," Ginny said as she sat down by Christine.

"I was just like you when I was your age, only I wanted out of the Malfoy Manor."

"I heard they go over the top in expenses,"

"Yes, they have at least two house elves, and a few albino peacocks," she replied as she pointed her wand at the windows.

"What are you two doing?" asked Molly as she walked into the room.

"Cleaning the kitchen, Molly, just like you asked us to," Christine replied as she flicked her wand. The windows were instantly clean.

"I guess it would take half the time to clean, now that you are using magic."

"Yes, and I heard they are coming at eleven. So, I am figuring on even making lunch, if you don't mind, Molly," she replied, rolling up her sleeves.

'Fine with me, Christine, what are you thinking of making?"

"I was going to look in the French Cookbook, I have in the tent. Then I was going to pick out want looked good and easy to make."

"Sounds great to me."

Christine raised her wand and said, "Accio French cookbook."

Eleven o'clock

They marched out into the yard, which looked very different.

"Molly, I still say that I could have gone and helped Arthur," Christine said.

"You wanted to cook lunch, and I'm glad that I talked you into making stew, because you tend to burn even water," Molly replied.

"Don't bring that up; it's not my fault that all the places I've stayed at have house elves or you cooking. I just never learned to cook," she answered smiling.

The Delacours walked in the front gate, Fleur ran and hugged them yelling, "Maman and Papa,"

Monsieur Delacour was not as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter, extremely plumb, with a little pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing towards Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each check, leaving you flustered. _French men, high heels, please_, Christine thought rolling her eyes.

"You 'ave been to much trouble," Monsieur Delacour said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" twilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all!"

Christine saw Ron kick a gnome in the head, and smiled at the hilarity of the impact.

"Dear Lady! We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too.

"Enchantee" she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr. Weasley gave a maniacal laugh; Mrs. Weasley threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed the expression appropriate to the sick bed of a close friend.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" Monsieur Delacour.

Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blond, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes. That caused Ginny to loudly clear her throat.

"Well, come in, do," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No please!" s and "After you!" s and "Not at all!" s.

The Delacours, it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shoes, "Charmant!" Madam Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way that she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

After supper, Christine stood up and asked, "Arthur can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sure," he answered and led the way out the door.

When they were both outside and out of Molly's hearing, Arthur turned and asked, "What is it, Christine?"

"I just wanted to know if you could bring me the three files that are on my desk."

"I'll guess I'll see what I can do, but you only have two days of vacation left, and I don't think Molly will leave you alone for a while."

"Ok, how about just one file, then. Molly is going to be busy trying to keep the three from planning anything other than going back to Hogwarts."

"Fine, I think I can manage to get one file," he replied.

"Thanks, Arthur," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied as they walked back into the house.

"What were you two talking about?" questioned Molly as they walked in the door.

"Nothing really important, dear," Arthur replied.

"Well, ok," she said, but gave Christine a look that said to expect a talk sometime tonight.

"I do believe I shall retire, Good night Molly, Arthur, Delacours, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George," Christine said and walked casually to her tent.

Two hours later

Christine was drinking a cup of tea and sitting in her favorite armchair in the tent when Molly strolled in. _Ever heard of knocking, Molly_, she thought.

"Molly,"

"Christine, we need to talk,"

"'bout what, Molly?" she asked sipping her tea.

"What are you and Arthur hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Molly, it was just Ministry business," Christine replied.

"And let me guess, you asked him to pick some files up from your office,"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well, I know that you did, even if Arthur won't tell me so. But there is another matter that I want to talk to you about," Molly stated as she sat down across from her.

"What is that, Molly?" Christine said humoring Molly. _If she wants to talk then we will talk,_ she thought.

"I've been thinking…"

_When haven't you been thinking?_

"…you work too hard. I know we've been though that before. I think you should settle down and get married."

"What?" Christine exclaimed as she spitted tea.

"You heard what I said," Molly replied with a straight face.

"And who might I marry then, if I may ask?"

"I was thinking of Ride," Molly answered.

"Molly, we are just friends, good friends from work, we are partners only when we have to be. Why do you think that?"

"Only because I've seen how both of you work together, you're both perfect compliments of each other."

"Well, Molly, just forget anything you have thought of to get me and Ride together, better yet, just try, so that I can prove you wrong for once," Christine said smiling, "I would like to go to sleep sometime tonight."

"Good night, Christine," Molly replied standing up.

"Good night, Molly,"

"Oh, there will be a party for Harry's Birthday tomorrow. Can you help me make the cake?"

"Sure, why not?"

Molly left the tent and Christine did her usual check of the tent and went to bed.


	9. Harry's Bday

Chapter 9- Harry's Birthday

It was 7 am when Molly strolled into the tent's bedroom. She walked over to the bed and gently shook Christine. "Let me sleep for ten more minutes," came the sleepy supply.

"Rise and shine, come on and have breakfast," Molly said as she pointed her wand at christine's blankets, and gave it a flick. The blankets flew off the bed.

Christine sat up and said, "Alright, I'm up,"

"Good, get dressed and be in the kitchen in five minutes," Molly replied and walked out of the tent.

Christine picked out a blue robe, and tied her hair back in a messy bun. _It's Harry's Birthday, which means only two days of vacation left! I just hope that I can say where he is without the Fidelius Charm stopping me from doing so, when my mission is over. If I can't say where, well, what's the worst thing that can happen?_

She picked up Harry's Birthday present, a six-pack of Butterbeer. She walked out of the tent and into the kitchen. She inhaled the aroma of frying bacon. She sat the six-pack of butterbeer on the table, with the other presents. Then sat by Bill as Molly sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Thanks, Molly," she said as she started eating. She had just finished when Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeeth, Harry," said Molly, beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."

Harry sat down, took the square parcel that Molly had indicated and unwrapped it. inside was a watch very like the one Arthur gave Ron for his seventeenth, it was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," Molly said watching him anxiously from beside the cooker. "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, back…"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry got up and hugged her. she patted his cheek clumsily when he released her, then waved her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan onto the floor. _That's a downright waste of bacon_, Christine thought.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you will like it. What did you give him?" she added to Ron, who seemed not to hear her.

"Come on, open Hermione's!" exclaimed Ron.

She had bought him a new Sneakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur, Chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise form Fred and George. Finally he got to Christine's gift.

"Harry, I know it isn't much, but I heard you like butter beer."

"That's fine, Christine," he replied.

Madam Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle came in and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. Christine was about to leave when Molly said, "Christine, where are you going?"

"Outside," she replied.

"No, you don't, remember your promise that you made last night?"

"Was it I will help cook supper?" she guessed.

"Yes, now get the down the cookbook and meet me in the sitting room."

"Yes, Molly," she replied and casually waved her wand. The big cookbook flew to her hand, and she walked into the sitting room.

She sat down and opened the book. "Molly, is the party going to just have cake?" she asked.

"No, dear, I was thinking a light supper, maybe a roast, now what I want you to do is find a cake that would be good for Harry's Birthday," Molly replied straightening the room.

"Well, maybe a cake in the form of a Snitch, that would make me smile. It would make me smile if I loved Quiddich as much as he does," she replied, turning to the cake section.

"That is a brilliant idea, Christine!"

She found the page that had the recipe. "It takes an half an hour of prep and 35 minutes to back," she replied.

"You can help Bill with escorting the people, who are setting up the tent, later today."

"You're letting me out of you sight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well, it might improve your mood because I don't want you in a bad mood tomorrow."

"Thanks, Molly," she said getting up and handing Molly the cookbook.

Several hours later

Christine, Fred and George arranged a few tables end on end, in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a lot of lanterns to float in a 17 over the tables.

"Bloody Brilliant, you two," she said as she waved her wand to guide the table cloths onto the tables.

"Yes, but not as brilliant as your ideas of jokes to play on Percy," they replied.

"Was it in my fourth year when I came up with those ideas?" she laughed.

"Yes, so we tourtured him with them ever since he became a prefect," Fred stated.

"'ear, 'ear," George joked.

They all laughed. "Sometimes I wish those days were back; things were much simpler," she said leaning against a tree.

"Yes, you knew who to pick on without any worry of getting killed, or an ear taken off." George stated.

"It was usually Percy, but he usually retaliated if he thought that I planed it," she replied.

"And he usually thought we planned it most of the time, and that was when we took your ideas," Fred stated gently shoving her.

"Fred, do you really want to get in a fight with me?" she asked playfully.

"Fred and George, please go down to the end of the lane and wait for our guests. Christine, please help me put finishing touches on the cake, the rest of you finish decorating the garden," Molly yelled from inside the house.

"Yes Mother/Molly," they all replied.

"At least you two will be out of her sight," Christine said.

"Well, I don't think we will have much more fun waiting than you will have helping mother decorate the cake," Fred replied.

"Have fun!" teased George as the twins started toward the gate.

"Bye!" yelled Christine as she turned and went into the house.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that the cake was already decorated. "Molly, why did you ask me to help decorate the cake, when it is already finished?" she asked.

"So you and Fred don't kill each other," Molly replied.

"Molly, we have been friends since our years at Hogwarts. We wouldn't kill each other willingly. The twins and I just got all this pent-up energy," she stated sitting down.

"Hopefully, you will still have all this energy in a few days," Molly said.

"Molly, don't worry. I won't overwork myself so don't go all concerned mother on me. Minerva has filled that position since I was four," she replied calmly.

"I know that. I also wanted to tell you that I invited, Ride."

"Of course you did, Molly. I expected you would have invited him. You should get the cake out there," she answered eyeing the cake.

"I suppose you are right, watch out," Molly answered as she levitated the cake and walked out of the room.

7:00 pm

Fred and George and the guests walked into the house. "Watcher, Christine," greeted Tonks.

"Hi, Tonks," Christine answered. "Good evening, Lupin."

"Good evening," he replied.

"Hey, Christine," Hagrid said as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Hagrid. How's Fang?"

"Just fine, where's Harry?"

"I 'spect outside," she answered.

"Thanks," he said as he moved to go outside.

"You're welcome," she replied; she turned and saw Warvold Ride walking though the door. "Good evening, Ride."

"Good evening," he replied as both of them went outside.

"Harry is finally of age," she sighed.

"Yes, but he doesn't have his mother's protection," he replied.

"He hasn't had that protection for the last three to four days, Ride, but he'll be completely fine after the Dark Lord falls. How have you been holding up?"

"Fine, but He is growing impatient with Yaxley about how long it is takeing the Ministry to fall, and how long it is takeing you to find out where Harry is staying," he replied gravely.

"Well, I am doing the best that I can," she replied. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Hey, Charlie!" Hagrid yelled.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' to write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha- Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're lot more vicious," said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish, Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madam Delacour while glanceing repeatedly at the gate. "I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at- Oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke in Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic is coming with me,"

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry,- I'm sorry.- I'll explain another time…"

He seized Tonk's wrist and pulled her away, they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Christine took out her wand and used the Concealing Charm on her dark mark. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister-but why-? I don't understand…"

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit tables, where everyone sat in silence, watching them draw closer. When Scrimgeour came within the range of the lanterns, Christine thought that he looked a lot more careworn than he did the week before.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake.

"Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" asked Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley exchanged a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and lead the way back to the house.

When they went inside, Christine asked, "What is this all about, Arthur?"

"I am not sure, Christine, but I couldn't do what you asked me to do though," he replied

"That's fine, Arthur, I probally won't have time to do it until I'm back at the office, anyway," she stated thoughtfully.

"What do you don't have time for until your back at the office?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Nothing, Molly," she answered blankly.

A few minutes later, they heard raised voices coming from the house. Arthur and Molly ran towards the house, and Christine and Warvold stood up and went over to the gate.

"What is bothering the Dark Lord about how long it is taking me with my mission?" she asked turning to him.

"He wants to know where he is soon, Black. He is growing impatient, and he won't be happy if you fail," he replied.

"I am trying to find away around the Fidilius Charm, Ride, it is almost impossible to get around," she whispered.

"I am going to have to report that to the Dark Lord, tonight," he replied.

She nodded and walked back to the table with Warvold by her side. Scrimgeour burst out of the house with Molly following him. Once he got out of the protection of the Burrow, he dissaparated. Molly stormed back into the house.

"What caused him to leave like that, I wonder," Christine asked.

"Maybe, Harry said something bad to him," guessed Ride.

"I 'spect you're right," she replied.

When they came out, they passed what Dumbledore left them. They lamented the fact that Scrimgeour wouldn't let Harry have the sword.

"Harry, I knew about my part of the will about a week ago, but I didn't know there was more to it than that," Christine said, looking at the Snitch.

"I didn't know that. What did you get?" he asked.

"I got his family home in Godric's Hallow and Fawkes," she replied, passing the Snitch to Warvold Ride.

When Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third or fourth time, Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you… Shall I serve dinner now?"

They all ate rather hurriedly and then, after an hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstreached Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field."

"Warvold, please stay the night, so you don't have to commute as far for the wedding tomorrow," stated Molly.

"I would love to, Molly, but I have to do something before I go home. Thanks anyway," he replied, turning to Christine. "Christine, will you please accompany me to the gate?"

"Of course, Warvold," Christine stated, standing up. She also noticed Molly gleaming with joy.

When they reached the gate, she asked, "So, you are really going to give the report on my progress tonight, are you?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Be careful, my friend," she stated.

"I will," he replied with his hand on her shoulder. "You know that I will."

"I know, but Molly will never forgive you if you die tonight," she teased.

"Oh, it won't fit Molly's plans, if I die," he smiled and took his hand off her shoulder and dissaparated.

Christine slowly walked back, trying to stop the worry overcoming her._ The Dark Lord is not going to like the report that Ride is going to give him_, she thought.

"Is something bothering you, dear?" Molly asked Christine, after ten minutes of Christine helping clean up.

"What was that, Molly?" she replied waveing her wand and made the streamers disappear.

"You been unusually quiet and not as stormy; I just wanted to know if anything is bothering you?" Molly explained.

"No, nothing is bothering me, but tonight is my last night here. I think it is time to go to my new home," Christine stated.

"So, you're leaving us tomorrow," Molly replied.

"Yes, I hope you're not mad about that."

"No, of course not."

"I'm going to bed, Molly, see you tomorrow," Christine yawned.

"Ok, dear, see you tomorrow," Molly replied.

Christine walked into the tent, waved her wand and all of the loose articles packed themselves into boxes. She then walked into the bedroom and plopped down and then fell into an uneasy sleep.


	10. as the world falls down

Chapter 10- As the World Falls Down Bill and Fleur's wedding

10 o'clock

"Good morning, sleepy head," shouted Fred and George.

Christine opened her eyes expecting to be half-invisible, but figured out that they didn't play a trick on her.

"Yes, you two?" she asked.

"Mom, sent us to wake you up since the wedding is…"Fred started.

"…like in 4 hours. And we also wanted to ask you something," George finished.

"What do you want?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We would each like a waltz with you,"

"Fine, just one waltz, now get out," she shouted.

They left in a hurry; she got into her best black dress robes, and put her hair up in curls. She left the tent, used her wand, and sent the tent to her house in Godric's Hallow.

3:00 pm

"Christine, don't forget your promise to us," Fred and George said, as she approached the wedding tent.

"I won't," she replied, looking around and saw Harry in his disguise. "Hi, Harry," she whispered.

She then turned to Fred, who was to show her to her seat. "Who is that? Is he your cousin?"

"Oh, yes, he is cousin Barny," he replied showing her into her seat, in the fourth row.

"Thank you," she said sitting down.

A few minutes later, Warvold Ride sat down beside her. "Good afternoon, Christine."

"Good after, how did the report go last night?"

"Not as good as I had hoped," he replied.

"Let me guess, he got angry," she guessed.

"Yes, but not enough to punish; he was listening to the report though Floo powder. He just ordered me out of his sight and not to bother him again until there is something worth reporting. I hope for your sake you can tell him where the boy is in the next couple of days, Christine. If you fail, I don't think you're lucky streak will hold out for long."

"Don't worry, I already know that my lucky streak is almost over. Bella has been working hard to get me killed so that she can have my position in the Dark Lord's inner circle. But let's not worry about it today and enjoy the wedding." She whispered.

"Okay, Christine," he replied.

She noticed Tonks and Lupin; Tonks' hair was blond for the occasion, and Lupin looked as careworn as ever.

C-R-A-S-H! Christine turned around and saw that Hagrid misunderstood Fred. Mr. Weasley repaired the damage and Hagrid shouted apologies to anyone who would listen. A man and Luna walked in with sun colored robes. _That can't be Xenophilius Lovegood_, she thought,_ well, it is him._

Few minutes later Muriel came in complaining as usual. Ron took his time showing her to her seat, then quickly left. Then Victor Krum was escorted in by Barny (Harry).

Another few minutes later Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George came hurrying down the aisle.

"Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George.

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand new set of amethyst –colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling among the Veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

A great collective sigh issued from the guest as Fleur and Monsieur Delacour walked down the aisle. _Fleur looked radiant in that simple white dress_, Christine thought.

Then she noticed that Ginny and Gabrielle, who both wore were wearing golden dresses, looked prettier than usual. When Fleur reached the front, Bill seemed like he didn't even meet Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the wizard that Christine recognized from Dumbledore's funeral. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said Muriel in a carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Ginny looked around, smiled at Harry, and then turned back to the ceremony.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

A few people started crying. _When I get married, it will be more like Lupin and Tonks'_, Christine thought.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them spiraling around their now intertwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of Paradise and tiny golden balls flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called the wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, and he flicked his wand again. The seats rearranged themselves around the tables that were floating in. The canvas walls of the marquee disappeared making a canopy. Next, a golden dance floor appeared in the middle of the canopy, and the golden-jacketed band trooped toward a podium.

"Come on, Ride, let's wish them luck," Christine said leading the way toward Bill and Fleur.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he answered trying to keep up.

When they got to Bill and Fleur, Christine stated, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," they answered.

Christine and Warvold Ride found a chair near the dance floor and watched the trio try to find a table. The band had begun to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madam Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur's father.

Fred strolled over to Christine's table and said, "I do believe that I can have this waltz."

"I think so," she replied, accompanying him to the dance floor.

"So, is mother's plan working?" he asked halfway through the song.

"No, but I am having fun," she replied.

When the song was over George cut in and made her dance the next song. She sat back down at the table and sipped on a glass of champagne.

A few hours later

"I see that Fred and George have disappeared," Christine said.

"Yes, I think they are in some corner with their new Veela cousins," Ride replied smiling.

"Muriel is unbraiding Elphias Doge about something, most likely about Dumbledore," she replied.

"Ah, there you two are," Molly said and sat down next to them.

"Hi, Molly," they replied.

"I see that you are having fun."

"Yes we are," Christine replied. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw something large and silvery fall though the canopy.

Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned as those nearest to it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus' mouth opened wide and spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.""

Then it disappeared.

It took a minute for the message to sink in; then there was general mayhem erupted.

"Molly, I have to get to Tonks' parents soon, I have a bad feeling Bellatrix is going to go there," Christine said standing up, hugging Molly, ran to the gate, and Disapparated.

As she spun through the crushing darkness, she worried that she would be too late. She appeared 20 ft from the area where the protective charm should have been. She ran towards the house and heard Bellatrix laugh, along with a scream.

_Oh no, I'm too late!_ She thought as she picked up speed and ran into the already open door. She ran into the living room and saw the mess. Bellatrix was standing over Andromeda, and three Death Eaters were restraining Ted. "No," Christine gasped.

Bellatrix turned, smiled, and laughed, "Chrissy, somehow I knew you'd come to protect our family from me, or come to help us find out where Potter went after he disappeared from the Dark Lord." She made a motion to the door to Christine's left.

Christine's eyes looked left and saw four Death Eaters enter the room. "Bella, I already know that I've failed my mission, so please continue," she said without emotion, as she sat in a chair.

"I would have anyway, unless you have some input," Bellatrix said.

"Well, he was at the Blood-traitors Weasley's but left shortly after, where I don't know," she replied twiddling her wand.

"Well, maybe she will know…" Bellatrix started then stopped and glanced at her Dark Mark.

Christine did the same and stated, "Rowle better have Potter, or he has got us all into deep trouble. I do believe I will be staying away from the Manor tonight." She got up and made for the door. The four Death Eaters blocked her way. "What is this, Bella?" she asked turning to Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord would like to speak to you, Chrissy. I am allowed to use as much force as possible short of the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. Are you still unwilling to go?" Bellatrix smiled gloatingly.

"Yes, I want to stay alive, thanks," Christine spat.

Then all of the sudden Bellatrix disarmed her and caught Christine's wand. Christine turned and started towards the window.

"You four, get her," Bellatrix ordered.

Two easily got in front of her and blocked her way out. The other two grabbed her and tried to keep her from breaking away and running. When she figured she couldn't get away, she calmed down and glared at Bellatrix with a look to make it clear that she wanted her wand back.

"Now that I have your attention, you two, stun the Mudblood and his wife, Christine, I have a question for you, what is your wand made of?" Bellatrix asked examining it.

"It is mahogany with an unicorn hair core," Christine said defeated.

"It is quite flexible, but not my style of wand. We better get going, the Dark Lord grows impatient," Bellatrix stated as she led the way out the door. "Make sure she doesn't fight you off and run."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going anywhere without my wand," she snarled.

"I don't worry, I make sure I don't fail."

They all turned on the spot and appeared on the gravel lane near the Manor. When they entered the grounds, Christine started to fight, "Let go of me. I can walk by myself, thanks!"

"I don't think letting you go would be a wise idea," Bellatrix replied.

"I want down, Bella! I know you would want the same thing if you were me," she snarled.

They got in the house and down the hall. Bellatrix knocked on the sitting room door.

"Who is it?" asked a cold voice.

"Bellatrix, my lord, bringing Black," Bellatrix answered.

"Bella, please give me my wand and let me enter with at least some dignity," pleaded Christine.

"Fine, put her down," Bellatrix commanded giving Christine back her wand.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Black, enter," said the cold voice though the door.

Christine entered, and looked around; the room had changed since she was last at the Manor. She walked to the armchair in front of the fireplace, and kneeled beside it, "My Lord,"

"You failed me, Black," he replied coldly.

"I know, my lord," she said, her head still bowed low so that she was only seeing the hem of his robe.

"What? No excuses for your frailer?" he laughed in a mocking tone.

"No, my lord, I know how are tired of excuses," she replied.

"I wish that the others would learn that, but I still have to punish you for your failure. Crucio!"

Christine felt all the pain of the curse and curled into the fetal position. _I will not scream in pain_, she thought, biting her tongue. It seemed like an eternity for the pain to subside when he stopped the curse.

"You're a fighter, Black, just like your mother. That's why you are one of my favorites," she heard the Dark Lord say, "It would make me furious, if you decided to betray me."

_That warning is a little too late_, she thought.

She stayed curled up for a few more minutes; then when no more pain came, she uncurled little by little. She glanced at the Dark Lord, and saw that he was watching her every move with a look of amusement. "Give me your arm," he commanded.

She got herself up to a seated position by the armchair and lifted her left arm to his waiting outstretched hand. He took it, slid her sleeve up, took out his wand, and pressed her mark. A small pain shot though her arm, but she didn't flinch.

Two minutes later, Snape, Draco, Rowle, and Dolohov entered.

"My Lord," they all said as they kneeled.

"Severus, please escort Christine to her house, I fear that she can't possibly get home otherwise," the Dark Lord said, gesturing to her.

"Yes, my lord," Snape replied and helped Christine up.

She was unsteady on her feet, so he steadied and escorted her out of the Manor grounds. They Disapparated to the front gate of her new house. They walked up the front walk and though the door. Christine stopped completely.

"Chrissy, what is it?" Snape asked.

"The house is all clean, there should be at least a month's worth of dust on everything," she replied as she drew her wand. "Lumos."

The cautiously enter the house together with wands drawn. When they entered the kitchen, they heard a squeal, "Mistress Christine!"

They turned and saw a house elf curtsying. _She looks familiar_, she thought. "Winky?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress?" the house elf asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Professor McGonagall told me that I now belong to you, if you would have me, seeing how you were related to the Crouches, miss, and that I go and prepare her house for her arrival." The house elf explained.

"Of course, I will let you stay as you as you don't start drinking Butterbeer again. I do need someone to keep the house neat and clean." Christine said, paused looked around and ordered. "I would like you to prepare some chamomile tea for me and my guest and deliver it to the sitting room."

"Yes, mistress," Winky curtsied and rushed to prepare it.

Christine led the way to the sitting room and started a fire in the fireplace.

"Chrissy, are you feeling alright?" Snape asked, looking concerned, when they were seated.

"I'll be alright, I'm glad Mad-Eye got me used to the Cruciatus Curse," she replied glad for the softness of the chair.

"So, you're used to torture, that's why no one heard you scream in pain," he replied. "Bellatrix was very disappointed not to hear you scream."

"Dumbledore's idea," she relied as the door opened and Winky came in with a tray of tea. Winky served Christine first, and then she served Snape.

"Thank you, Winky. Go back to what you were doing before we entered the house." Christine commanded. The house elf then Disapparated.

"So which house did you have?" she asked sipping the tea.

"I got the Weasley's house, I came in time to see you disapparate," he replied.

"I had to try to stop Bella from killing her sister," she replied. "And I somewhat succeeded. They were both stunned."

"At least they didn't die," he said.

"Yes, but there is one thing that has been bugging me since the last meeting I was at."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Who is your source?"

"You will find that out in due time," he replied. "But warn the Order to stop meeting with each other and go underground."

"I will," she replied finishing her tea.

"It's getting late," he said getting up.

"I am tired. Goo night, Severus," she replied as she escorted him to the door.

"Good night, Chrissy," he said and Disapparated.

She went up to the master bedroom, put on a dressing robe, and went to sleep in the four-poster bed.


	11. Buisness as usual

Chapter 11- Business as usual

7 am

"Mistress, wake up!" Winky's voice drifted into the dream of Grimald Place, Christine was having.

"Yes, Winky?" she asked groggily.

"Wake up or you will be late for work; here is your breakfast."

Christine sat up and Winky put a tray with a bowl of strawberry oatmeal, buttered toast, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, it all looks very good," Christine said, picking up the spoon.

"You're welcome, Mistress. It was my poor old mistress's favorite breakfast," Winky replied moving around the room, setting out Christine's work robes and shoes.

"Mmm… this is very good," Christine said as she finished.

Winky took the tray and left the room. Christine got out of the bed and changed into her work roves and shoes. She grabbed her wand and left the room. She was halfway down the stairs when Winky appeared and said, "There is a wizard waiting for you in the parlor, he seemed worried about you. Asked for you by name."

"Thanks, Winky," she replied and picked up speed and half ran to the parlor. She spied Ride looking out the window. "What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you, since I heard that you and Bellatrix had a little spat at Ted's," he replied turning around and hugged her.

"I'm fine; really, I just had to talk to the Dark Lord. I was in poor shape last night, but I'm fine now," she replied.

"I'm not sure what we should do," he confessed.

"One, we will tell the order to go underground and appear like it's disbanded, and we go about our lives and act like it's business as usual. We can't just disappear like others because that would be seen as betrayal, and the Order can't afford us to be in Azkaban or worse. We are going to act like good little ministry officials and do as we are told, and try to take the Dark Lord out from the inside," she explained.

"You've been thinking of possibilities," he stated looking impressed.

"I have been thinking of possibilities ever since Dumbledore's death," she stated. She turned and started walking out of the room. "Shall we go to work?"

"Of course," he replied gravely, following her to the back door.

"Wait, Mistress," Winky yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it, Winky?" she asked impatiently as they paused in the hallway.

"Mistress should not leave without her lunch," Winky said as the house elf appeared with a brown paper bag.

"Er…thanks," she replied taking the bag and walking out of the door.

They turned on the spot and disappeared into the crushing darkness. They appeared in the Atrium of the ministry, and looked around at the unusually deserted Atrium.

"What is going on, Ernie?" Christine asked the security guard by the visitor's entrance.

"I've been told to say, just go to your department and further instructions will be issued. Sorry, I can't be much more help Christine," he replied.

"Thanks anyway," she said, turned and started for the lifts with Ride by her side.

When the doors of the lift closed, Christine turned to Ride and saw that he was worried. He turned and said, "I hope that nobody besides Scrimgeour died in the coup, last night."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everybody is just fine," she replied, as the doors opened.

"Level 9- Department of Mysteries," said the lift voice.

When they walked out of the lift, they saw everybody in their divisions speculating what happened.

"If anybody calls a meeting of the Division Heads, come get me," she said walking towards her office.

"Got it," he replied heading towards his.

When she got to her office, she unlocked the door and went in. she gently closed the mahogany door and looked around the familiar office. There was a huge stack of files waiting on her desk. _Those can wait_, she thought as she sat in her chair. She put her lunch on her desk, and then noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a piece of parchment folded and addressed to her. She picked up the parchment and realized she knew the handwriting. She read:

August 1,

Dear Miss Black,

Welcome back from your vacation, I just recently put a pile of sixty files on your desk. I hope you had fun at the wedding. I could have made Percy bring the files down but I told him to leave and he really doesn't knowhow to unlock your door. I put the most urgent files on top.

Now get working,

Rufus Scrimgeour

She smiled when she finished, then took a peek through the first couple of files. Then she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She drew her wand and started looking around for any tell tale signs that there was somebody in the room. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"It's Yaxley," came a voice on the other side of the door.

She hurried to her desk and called, "Come in,"

He opened the door and walked in, "Good morning, Christine."

"Good morning, Yaxley."

"How was your night?"

"Just fine, why do you ask?" she replied opening a folder and started to read.

"I heard you had to talk to the Dark Lord last night," he replied sitting down.

"Has Bella been spreading that around already?" she asked looking up.

"Yes, but I also saw Severus escort you off the grounds," he replied cleaning his nails.

"You did, Yaxley? I would love to keep up this charming conversation, but why you are here?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you heard about the events of last night."

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, if people, who don't need to know what happened, knew; that would cause panic and unrest. We needed to come up with an official story to tell people how Thicknesse became the Minister overnight," he replied.

"So, you do have the official story?"

"Yes, Scrimgeour resigned last night, and Pius Thicknesse has been chosen to replace him," he replied fiddling with his wand.

"And thus hiding the smooth and virtually silent coup," she stated looking impressed.

"And I should let you know, your Head of Department, the mud blood, Nathaniel Smith, resigned this morning and disappeared before our boys could find him,"

"He is probably out of the country by now, so our department is without a head."

"And I need to speak with the Division Heads and fill them in on the situation, and you have the biggest office of the Division Heads, so may I use this office for the meeting?" he asked.

"Sure, Yaxley, but I think I won't need to actually read though half of these folders," she replied pointing at the names on the folders.

"I don't think you have to look at all the Death Eaters' files,"

"That excludes 99 of them, watch your head," she replied as she waved her wand; the files flew across the room, out the door and flew to the Hall of Records.

"Who made you lunch?" he asked seeing the brown bag.

"My house elf," she replied tidying up the office. "When is the meeting?"

"Five minutes, I shall go and gather the other heads. Please, try to make this room more comfortable," he replied getting up.

"Okay, Yaxley, see you in five," she replied as he walked out the door.

She got up, put her lunch into a desk drawer, and summoned some chairs from the break room. She put them in rows and then straightened her desk. She pointed her wand at the ceiling and the room got brighter. She sat down, summoned a mug of coffee, and waited.

One minute later, Yaxley appeared with Ride and the other Division Heads. When they sat down, Yaxley stated, "Division Heads, nothing bad happened last night. Scrimgeour merely resigned and Thicknesse has been chosen to replace him."

"Where's Smith?" asked one of the female heads.

"He resigned form his post this morning," Yaxley answered.

"So, who will be our head?" asked a male head.

"The Head has yet to be…" Yaxley started to explain, but was interrupted by the fireplace glowing green and Umbridge climbing out of the fireplace.

"The Minister has chosen a person to be the head of this department," she announced cheerfully.

Everybody looked at her expectantly and after a minute Yaxley asked impatiently, "Well, who is it?"

"The Minister chose a hard worker, on who he feels he can depend on. . ."

_She is just doing that to hear herself talk_, Christine thought sipping her coffee.

". . . I quite agree with the Minister's choice and the one her chose is Miss Christine A. Black," Umbridge announced.

Christine snorted into her coffee. "I don't think I heard you right, Delores, I think you said that 'I' was the new head," she stated confused.

"I did say that," replied Umbridge.

"You mean to say that I'm the head," she said showing shock.

"Yes, Christine, she meant that!" shouted Yaxley.

"Ok, Yaxley, this comes as quite a shock, I don't know what to say," she replied clearly trying to find words.

"You don't have to say a thing, Black, I better get back to my office, I will see you when the Heads meet later today," Umbridge stated walking out the door.

_I wonder why she is walking_, she thought.

"Miss Black, what are your orders?" Ride asked.

"Tell your divisions the official story and then get back to work. I will try to find somebody to replace me as Division head," she replied. "Dismissed."

They all filed out. When every head was gone, Yaxley turned and asked, "Do you want a new office or stay in the one you have now?"

"I'd rather stay in this office," she stated.

"Makes it easy on all of us, I'll just get maintenance to change and update your name plate."

"See you later," she said.

"You too," he replied, he paused at the door. "And Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks."

Over the next couple of weeks, Christine tried to get used to being the Head of the Department of Mysteries. The Department was one of the biggest staffed departments of the Ministry, but not one of the most important ones. Her job was to take orders from the Minister and relay them to the proper division. One order was to finish the study on how magic was passed down. _At least it isn't from my former division_, she thought as she relayed that order.

Two days after the assignment, the report pleased those in charge of the Ministry. Then had it printed in the _Daily Prophet_.

The next morning after that, the security policy changed. Only high up Ministry officials could use the Floo Network from their houses. Unfortunately, Christine didn't have the rank of high up official because of the rank of her Department. So she had to use the old official entrance to the Ministry of Magic, since 

they couldn't Apparate into the Atrium anymore. They had to Apparate in some alley, walk to a certain underground bathroom, and then flush themselves into the Ministry.

The third week after the coup, she met Ride at the Apparation point and they walked to the official entrance. "I can't believe they won't let us Apparate directly to the Atrium," she complained.

"I know, I mean do they honestly think that Potter would try to break into the Ministry?" he asked.

"I would, if I was him. And I would try to take out Umbridge," she joked.

"Is she really that annoying?" he asked.

"No, not really until she does that really annoying giggle, or when she thinks she has purer blood then you," she replied as they split up. "See you in a few,"

When she appeared in the Atrium, Ride walked right up to her side. They were about to enter the lift when they heard, "Black, wait."

She turned toward the voice; it was Albert Runcorn.

"What is it, Albert?" she asked impatiently.

"Yaxley and I were sent to find you. The Minister wants to see you ASAP," he said.

"Tell the Minister that I'll be up as soon as possible," she replied.

"I will, and then I'll find Yaxley."

She got on the lift with Ride and sighed when the doors closed.

"I wonder why the Minister requested your presence," Ride said.

"He probably wants my expertise in some thing," she joked.

They both laughed as they let the lift.

"See you later, Ride," she said and walked to her office.

She entered her office and set her lunch, which consisted of a roast beef sandwich, chips and yogurt, on her desk. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Yaxley.

"Yaxley, I already got the message, I was just heading up," she said.

He moved to allow her to leave and fell instep as she returned to the loft.

"Do you know what the Minister wants?" she asked.

"No, surprisingly I don't," he replied.

When the lift reached level two, Yaxley left the lift. "Level one- Minister for Magic and support staff," the lift's voice said.

She left the lift and walked into the waiting area.

"Christine, what brings you up here?" asked Umbridge.

"The Minister requested my immediate presence, and congrats on your promotion," she replied.

"Thanks, he is in the big conference room," Umbridge said gesturing to the room on the left.

Christine walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened and Thicknesses' head stuck out.

"Minister," she said in a respectful tone.

"Christine, come in," he said standing back to allow her into the room.

She stepped in the room and looked around. There was one other person in the room, who was seated with her back to her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, sir?" she asked.

"I will tell you, now sit next to the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he commanded.

She complied and gracefully sat down next to the person, and she noticed that the person's hood was up.

"Miss Black," said the figure in the seat next to her. "Minister, there is no doubt about her bloodline. Her grace gives it away, Pure blood, isn't it?"

_I know that oily voice_, she thought.

Thicknesse was about to answer, but she replied, "Pure back to the first Black and Crouch, but surely you knew that, Severus."

"So, you really can figure out who people are by their voices," Severus stated as he lowered his hood.

"Yes, I suppose I can, but I also knew by your mannerisms," she replied. "Minister Can we get this meeting underway?"

"Of course, Christine, as you know Severus is the new headmaster of Hogwarts and he agrees that the Ministry should have somewhat of a presence at the school, and since Umbridge can't go back, we figured that we make you go back to Hogwarts as a teacher's aid and detention coordinator."

"Minister, I am honored, but I am the Head of my Department and the Keeper of the Hall of Prophesy, and I don't think my department would take too kindly if there is another replacement in that position," she replied.

"You will keep your position and add the Hogwarts job to it," Thicknesse stated.

"Okay, but who will be acting as Head in my stead when I am at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Warvold Ride," he replied.

"Should I go and fill him in?" she asked as there was a knock on the door.

"That wouldn't be necessary, stay seated, I'll get the door," Thicknesse said walking to the door.

He opened it and ushered Ride into the room. Ride sat next to Christine looking extremely confused.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"You'll see," she replied.

"Ride, Christine has had another job added to her position, which involves her not being her but once a month at least. So, we decided that you will be acting as Head in her stead."

"Oh, okay, Minister," he said looking from Christine to Snape and the Minister.

Christine shot him a look that said 'later.' He figured not to push it because he learned if she wanted to fill him in, she would.

Ten minutes later

"That just about wraps it up on the matter, Christine, go pack for September 1st," Thicknesse said.

"I'll get my house elf right on it, sir," she replied.

"Yes of course, I forgot you have a house elf," he replied.

"Courtesy of Professor McGonagall, I believe," Snape stated.

"Yes, it was and I was related to its former masters, Minister is this meeting over?"

"Yes, it is and have a good day," Thicknesse stated.

Christine rose and along with Ride and Snape left the room and entered the lift. When they reached the Atrium, she noticed that Snape did not leave. She looked at him quizzically. When Snape noticed her look, he said, "We need to talk,"

"Oh, I guess my office would be best. Ride, come to my office about lunch, okay," she replied as the lift stopped.

"See you then," Ride said as they separated to go to their different offices.

When Christine and Snape entered her office, she shut and used the Impertauable charm on the door.

"Snape was having me stationed in Hogwarts your idea?" she asked heading towards her desk.

"Yes, I need to keep you nearby to prevent you from making a slip up and betraying all the Order's efforts," he said.

"So, that's why you haven't told the Dark Lord the truth about me, you really haven't betrayed the Order," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, you will see who I really take orders from soon. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. Do you want to come early like the night before or on the Hogwarts Express?" he asked.

"When are the Carrows arriving?" she questioned.

"August 31st," he replied.

"Then I'm riding the train, like the old days, but I am sending most of my stuff with Winky. You know that I can barely stand the Carrows; they just get on my nerves. Have you heard anything about Ted Tonks or Dirk Cresswell, or have they been captured already?"

"They're still on the run. I've got to go. See you on the first," he said walking to the door.

She undid the spell on the door and said, "Winky."

Pop! The house elf appeared and bowed. "Yes, mistress?"

"I am being stationed at Hogwarts, so pack a lot of my clothing and personal items. Got that?"

"Yes, mistress,"

"Well, get to it," Christine commanded.

The house elf disappeared.

At lunch, she explained everything to Ride. Then after work she went and checked on Andromeda Tonks.

"How are you doing?"

"I am just fine, but I am worried about Ted, 'Dora, and Harry," Andromeda said.

"'Dromeda, don't worry Ted is still on the run, 'Dora is protected by your bloodline and still at work, and it is impossible for the Ministry and Death Eaters to even find Harry. I am going to be at Hogwarts to protect the students so send an owl, if you need anything."

"I will, thanks, Chrissy," Andromeda answered, "Did you know that 'Dora is pregnant?"

"No, tell her congratulations for me. I have to get going, Bye. And remember anything you need me for just send an owl," she replied heading towards the door.

"I will," Andromeda said, watching Christine disapparate.


	12. Dear Old Hogwarts

**disclaimer:** i do not own anything from any of the Harry Potter books or movies

Chapter 12- Dear old Hogwarts

September 1st

Christine woke up at 6:30 am and picked out a pair of black robes that she hadn't worn for a while. Then a picture floated out of the pocket, and landed on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was the Slytherin Quiddich Team of her seventh year. She smiled as she saw a happier Draco Malfoy smirking up at her. She sighed as she put it on her bedroom vanity.

She went to her bathroom and took a nice, hot, hour shower. When she got out, she used the hair drying spell, and put her air in a single braid. She put on the robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mistress, you're up early, today!" squealed Winky.

"I am excited to go back to Hogwarts, Winky. It's been almost two to three years since I have stayed there. I still have about 3 and ½ hours until the train leaves, so I think a big healthy breakfast is in order. Don't look at me like that; I can always sleep on the train."

A ruddy owl came flying in the open window with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She paid the owl, looked at the front page and saw Snape's face looking up at her. _They must know that I like my paper early_, she thought.

The article stated: _"__**Severus Snape confirmed as Hogwarts Headmaster.**_

_Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alectro Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

'_I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizardry traditions and values,' Professor Snape said after his official appointment._

'_Snape, I feel can help bring back the stability of the school after that regretful event at the end of last term, and I am pleased to announce that there is going to be an Ministry official at Hogwarts to make sure that the children of our witches and wizards are safe and receive the education they deserve,' the Minister said about his choice, but when asked the name of the ministry official, he declined to answer that question for certain security reasons. Whoever the official is we wish him or her good luck on the job ahead."_

"Wow! They are all behind, I knew all this information three days ago," Christine said finishing the article.

"Well, maybe being a ministry official you learn stuff before the general public, Mistress," Winky said setting down a plateful of eggs, bacon and toast. "And promise me, you will at least take a nap on the train."

"I promise, now get finished with the packing."

10:45 am

Christine appeared on Platform 9 ¾ with a briefcase that had her initials on it and a bagged lunch. She boarded the train and picked one of the compartments farthest back and soon drifted off to sleep.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna found each other in the aisle after the waved good bye to their families as the train left the station. They started to look for an empty compartment to talk about Harry and the others, but all the compartments were full except the compartment where Christine was sleeping.

"Every where else is full, do you think she'll mind?" asked Neville.

"No, I don't think she'll mind much because she is part of the Order," Ginny replied, as she led the other two in.

They sat down and made sure Christine was fast asleep. Draco stopped at the compartment contemplating if he should go in and tease them, but then he saw his 3rd cousin sleeping so he decided against it.

Ginny shut the door to the compartment and pointed her wand at the door and said, "Muffliato,"

"Do you know where those three are?" Luna asked.

"No, but the ministry thinks that Ron is at home with spattergroit,"

"My grandmother reckons that they still are on the run, seeing that the Prophet hasn't stopped running all those Undesirable No. 1 ads," Neville replied. "I just wish they could include us."

"Neville, Ginny and I still have the trace on us, and if you don't show up at school they would go after your family," Luna said as she pulled out the Quibbler.

Two hours later

All of the sudden, a black owl was tapping on the window; they let it in and it landed by the sleeping form of Christine.

"Professor Black, wake up," Ginny said gently shaking Christine.

"Let me sleep for ten more minutes, Molly," came Christine's reply.

Ginny looked at her friends and shrugged. The three looked surprised when the owl gave Christine a sharp nip on the hand. Christine shot awaked and saw that her owl was the closest one. She noticed the ministry's seal on the envelope that Midnight had tied to her leg.

"They finally used my owl, oh, hi, Ginny, Luna and Neville," Christine said taking the letter from the owl.

She read it, took out a different piece of parchment, and wrote something. She tied it to the owl and let the owl fly out.

"What was that about, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"The Ministry wants me there tomorrow for something Ride isn't qualified for," she replied yawning. "If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

Few hours later

The train stopped and the trio looked around.

"We can't be at the station yet," Neville said.

"I know, but why stop the train?" asked Ginny.

Then there was a familiar chill crawling over the whole train.

"Dementors, they must be searching the train," Luna stated.

They heard mumbling coming from Christine.

"I think they affect you more when you sleep," Ginny said touching Christine's hands. "She's as cold as ice."

The door opened and a dementor slowly floated in, but before the three could produce their Patronuses; they heard a shout and saw a silvery form of a timber wolf charge at the Dementor. They turned and saw Christine, pale yet able to walk, with her wand pointed at the door. "Those who can produce Patronuses follow me, and those who can't stay in the compartments," Christine shouted as she walked out the compartment door.

They followed her and saw other Patronuses join Christine's and theirs. Slowly, but surely, the Dementors left the train.

"Everybody go back to your compartments, I 'spect we will be arriving at Hogsmeade within the hour," Christine commanded, then turning to one of the people who push the snack trolleys, "Can you go from compartment to compartment and give some chocolate to the children who look like they were affected the most?"

"But the cost!" the witch replied.

"Put it on my bill. You three get back in the compartment. I will be back, and we have to talk," she replied turning and walking towards the engine to get a clear shot to send a Patronus. She thought of sending two patronuses; one to Snape and the other to McGonagall. She stood at the door and produced those two patronuses and watched them speed off into the darkening landscape.

She walked back down the corridor and was stopped by the food trolley witch. "Miss, here is your bill."

"Thanks, can you by any chance add a chocolate frog?" she asked digging out the Galleons and taking the bill.

"Of course," the witch replied taking the money and handing over a chocolate frog.

"Thanks," she replied, and then she finished her journey back to the compartment.

When she entered, she asked, "What were you thinking? Do you honestly think students could take on a large group of dementors? There were at least twenty! The best thing you could have done when the train stopped was to wake me up. What if they were Death Eaters?"

"We didn't want to wake you up until we knew what we were up against," Ginny answered.

"Ginny, if they were Death Eaters, you would have been stunned or worse before you could even turn to wake me up, and what if your Patronuses didn't work? You three would have been attacked in front of me, and I don't think your parents, especially yours Ginny, would be too happy with me if that happened," she replied trying to talk some sense into them.

"But it didn't happen, so why ask us if this happened when it didn't," Ginny rebutted.

"To get it though your thick skulls, that this is not a game; there are things you can't control, even I can't fight more than ten dementors alone. You two still have the trace, so you are going to school, and Neville is going back to protect his grandmother. You may not have noticed, but in the past month the Ministry has been under the Dark Lord's control; the Death Eaters now can attack anyone who looks like they don't agree with them without the fear of going to Azkaban. The Ministry has gone though drastic changes. So has Hogwarts, at least three of the staff are Death Eaters; the teacher's who were in the Order are staying to protect you, instead of being locked up in Azkaban. I am the ministry official, but I have my job at the ministry on top of being a teacher's aid and Detention Coordinator."

"Is there any other reason you took the post?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is the same as the other teachers, but I can't side with you all the time against the Death Eaters because, well, Ginny, you know why, and I don't want other people to know until I want it known."

The train finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. They got off the train. "Now get to school. We'll talk, later, now off with you," Christine commanded, turning toward the lane to Hogwarts and started to walk.

When she reached the gate, McGonagall appeared from behind a tree and let her in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it," McGonagall said as they started towards the castle.

"Well, one, the dementors boarding a train full of kids. I was amazed at how many students knew how to produce a Patronus; I still have to talk to Snape about that. I mean do they actually think that Potter and Granger would actually waltz onto a train that would take them to where there is three Death Eaters waiting. Why can't the ministry use wizards to search the train because dementors are known to make mistakes. Two, I had to try to talk some sense into Misses Weasley and Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. I had to tell them that I will not always be able to protect them without blowing my cover," Christine explained watching the carriages drive past.

"Do you think that they would bring back the D.A.?" McGonagall asked.

"Part of me does because they are brilliant kids, but the other part of me hopes not because Snape and the Carrows will make Umbridge seem humane. This isn't a game, Minerva, it never was. Those kids, I feel, are going to be the cause of me getting found out. They need to learn that there are no real rules that Death Eaters follow anymore, they're backed by the Ministry for Pete's Shake!"

They walked up the stairs to the door and Snape was waiting for them. "Christine, it is good to see that you have arrived safely."

"Severus, after the banquet, we need to talk," she replied.

"Yes, of course. Minerva, is there something you need to do right now?" he asked in a haughty tone.

McGonagall walked towards the entrance where the boats would be arriving soon.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked as he escorted her to the head table.

"A great many things," she replied as they reached the table.

"Obviously," he replied as she sat to the right of his chair.

Two prefects brought out the stool and the shorting hat. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in leading a lot of tentative first years. When McGonagall climbed up on the dais, the shorting hat stood up and sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you can see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowler black,

Your top hat sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Shorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There is nothing hidden in your head

The Shorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

Of you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still. _I have heard that song before_, Christine thought as Professor McGonagall stepped forward by the hat and said, "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be shorted."

After many "Slytherin's" "Gryffindor's" "Hufflepuff's" and "Ravenclaw's" later, Severus Snape stood and stated, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now let us begin our start of term banquet."

Then the food appeared and everyone ate until they were full. After the desserts disappeared, Snape stood and said, "A few things now that we are all fed and watered. We have new staff members with us this year, Alectro Carrow is our new Muggle Studies professor and her brother, Amycus, is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The Ministry has added a new post at Hogwarts, a teacher's aid and Detention Coordinator; I am pleased to welcome Miss Christine A. Black to the post. I'm sure you will welcome these new staff members." There was a big round of applause from the Slytherin table. "Now onto other start of term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, and a couple of older students would do well to remember it as well. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there shall be no magic used between classes in the corridors. All the entrances to the grounds are guarded and all passageways in and out of the castle are sealed for your safety. So in general, obey the rules and you won't get hurt. Prefects, lead your house to your common rooms."

As the students left, Snape looked at Christine and made a motion for her to follow him. She stood up and followed him, not to his dungeon study like she was used to in her school years, but to the headmaster's study entrance. "Slytherin," he said; the gargoyle moved aside and they walked up the staircase to the study.

He sat in the headmaster's chair and asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Many things, Snape, one, why did you allow the dementors to board the train because I don't think Potter and his friends would be so stupid to waltz onto a train that is headed where three Death Eaters are; who is your source at the meetings, and why haven't you betrayed me to the Dark Lord?" she asked sitting down.

"I didn't know the dementors were going to board the train, but it is a good thing that you and a few students knew how to produce a Patronus. I haven't betrayed you because I am still on the Order's side and you're like a daughter to me, Chrissy," he replied.

"But you killed Dumbledore on the Dark Lord's orders. You killed the only person he was afraid of! All I've see you do is showing me that you are only the Dark Lord's faithful servant, and by killing the wizard who took me in after they locked up my uncle, you betrayed my trust," she spat out.

"I know you don't really trust me, I don't deserve your trust, but who can you really trust in that den of murderers and torturers?" he asked.

"No one, except those who what to bring the Dark Lord down, and I still don't believe that you are still on the Order's side."

"I am on the Order's side; you asked for my source, well, he is in this very room."

Christine looked around the room. "I don't see anyone here, but the portraits of the former headmasters, Severus, how can he be here?"

Snape smiled and tilted his head towards the newest portrait. She looked closer at it and saw Dumbledore sleeping in the painting. "Dumbledore is your source, I don't understand Severus."

"His death was planned between us. He was going to die within a year anyway, and he was worried about Draco's soul. There is another reason, but I am not at liberty to share it with you, just yet."

"Fine, Severus, I'll reserve my judgment about your motives. I really must get some sleep. I must go to the Ministry tomorrow," she said standing up.

"I received a letter about that. It doesn't start till at least 9:30 at the earliest and I think you would want to know where your office is."

"Is that my great-great-great-granddaughter, Christine A. Black, you're talking to, Professor Snape?" asked the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Yes, it is, Phineas," Snape answered.

"Good evening, Professor Black," Christine said.

"Good evening," the portrait replied.

"Severus, may I please know where my office is?"

"The old Muggle Studies professor's office, fourth floor with a nice view of the lake and the forest beyond. Alectro didn't want that room because it was Burbage's."

"Thanks, Severus. Good night, Professors," she said turning to the door.

As she reached the door, she heard a few, "Good night's." she walked down to the fourth floor corridor when all of the sudden balloons came flying at her from nowhere. A few hit her and she was soaking wet. "Peeves, get your no good, trickster apparition down her this instant before I find the headmaster," she shouted.

Peeves appeared looking quite happy with his self until he saw who was soaking wet. "Little bitty Chrissy is back at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, Peeves, I'm back at Hogwarts, and you have been up to your usual tricks. I don't appreciate getting soaking wet. You should have at least remembered that."

"Sorry," he said quickly floating away.

She walked to her office and locked it for the night and went to sleep.


	13. Ministry Mishap

**Disclamer: i do not own _Harry Potter_ and some of the stuff is from the books!!**

Chapter 13- Ministry Mishap

Christine woke up, got into one of her ministry robes, and put her hair in a tight bun. She left her office, locked it, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She said good bye to the staff, walked off the grounds and Dissapparated to the alley by the official entrance to the Ministry. She entered the Ministry behind a witch with flyaway hair.

"Good morning, Mafalda," she said.

"Good morning, Christine, how are you?" Mafalda asked.

"I would be better if Umbridge did not require me to come here from Hogwarts," she complained. "You would think Ride could handle this, but no I have to get my butt from Hogwarts to the Ministry on one day's notice."

"What can't Ride do?" Mafalda questioned.

"There is something big going on which only real heads of departments can attend to most likely. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Very good, well, we better get to work."

_She's worried about something_, she thought as she watched Mafalda walking to the cubicle to her left. She went into her cubical and flushed herself into the Ministry's Atrium. She took out Umbridge's letter and read her instructions; look for Yaxley in the Atrium. She put the letter away, looked and saw Yaxley waiting for her beside the security desk. She walked over and said, "Morning, Yaxley,"

"Morning, Christine, how's your day going?"

"It would have been better if I didn't have to Apparate from just outside of Hogwarts grounds to here. Yours?" she asked as they got though the gate.

"My office is raining again," he replied.

"Why don't you tell a person from Magical Maintenance to short it out," she suggested.

"You're right," he said; then he yelled, "Cattermole!"

As Christine and Yaxley walked toward Cattermole, she noticed that it got a whole lot quieter. Someone in the crowd called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley." Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to short out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

Cattermole looked around. "Raining…in your office? That's- that's not good, is it?" he gave a nervous laugh. Yaxley's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, do you?"

A pair of witched broke away from the queue for the lift and bustled off.

"No," said Cattermole, "No, of course…"

"You realized that I am on my way to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure to marry a Pureblood next time."

Mafalda let out a little squeak of horror. Yaxley looked at her. She coughed feebly and turned away. _She actually cares about Cattermole's wife, that's strange_, Christine thought.

"I…I…" stammered Cattermole

"But if my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley. "…Not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth-and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do that job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Cattermole.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in greater doubt than it is now."

The golden grill before them clattered open. With a nod and an unpleasant smile at Runcorn, he left for a different lift. When he noticed that Christine wasn't following, Yaxley turned and said, "Christine, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming, Yaxley," she replied following him to another lift.

On the way down he said, "Ten today, one Cattermole's wife."

"Yes, it's a shame he didn't look for the right bloodline. He should have married a Half-blood at the very least," she replied.

The lift stopped at the Department of Mysteries, and they left the lift. As they walked toward the staircase, people were looking at her like they weren't expecting to see her in the Department.

"Get back to work," she commanded.

As they started down the stairs, she felt the all too familiar cold of Dementors.

"I hate Dementors, I thought Dolores knew that. Just because she's the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission doesn't mean we have to brave Dementors to be at these interrogations. Why couldn't Ride suffice for her?" she asked drawing her wand.

"Well, Umbridge doesn't get along too well with him," Yaxley replied also drawing his wand.

The Dementors sensing that they were ministry officials didn't attack. They entered the courtroom on the left and waited for Umbridge to show up. Two minutes later, Dolores strolled in with Mafalda in two. "Christine, you made it."

"Dolores, can we get this over with?" Christine asked wearily glancing at the Dementors.

"Yes," Umbridge said, looking to where Christine was glancing. "I forgot you hate Dementors."

"I guess you did," Christine smiled weakly. _Not_, she thought.

Dolores drew her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery cat came out of the end of Dolores's wand. The four felt the warmth coming back into them.

"Thanks, Dolores," Christine said.

"You're welcome; now let's get this underway," Dolores Umbridge said sitting down.

The others followed her lead and Umbridge called in an Alderton.

The interview was long, but near the end the doors opened and Alderton screamed, "No, no, I'm Half-blood, I'm Half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well-known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you- get your hands off me, get your hands off…"

"This is your final warning," said Umbridge with a look of savage triumph on her face. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's kiss."

The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed throughout the courtroom. "Take him away."

The Dementor's took the man away.

"Next-Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge.

Mrs. Cattermole walked slowly in the room.

"Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft silky voice.

Mrs. Cattermole stumbled to the single seat in the middle of the floor beneath the raised platform. The moment she had sat down chains clinked out of the arms of the chair and bound her there.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge.

Mrs. Cattermole gave a shaky nod.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

Mrs. Cattermole burst out in tears. "I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"

Umbridge ignored her, and Christine was inching her way to the back wall away from the Dementors.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever. "They're frightened; they think I might not come home…"

"Spare us," spat Yaxley. "The brats of Mudbloods do not stir our sympathies."

_Umbridge and you really like this job_, Christine thought finally making it to the back wall. Then she thought she saw a glimmer of a robe edging along the platform. She saw Mafalda jump at something nearly knocking over the ink bottle, but Yaxley and Umbridge were too busy torturing their prey that they didn't notice it.

"A wand was taken from you on your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge was saying. "Eight and three quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize that description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

"T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It-it-it chose me." She cried harder then ever.

Umbridge let out a girlish laugh. _I hate that laugh_, Christine thought.

"No," said Umbridge. "No, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches and wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here- Mafalda, pass them to me."

"That's-that's pretty, Dolores," Mafalda said pointing at Umbridge's blouse.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes- an old family heirloom," she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn…I am related to the Selwyns…Indeed there are few Pureblood families to whom I am not related…"

_The S stands for Slytherin, and you're defiantly not related to the noble house of Black_, Christine thought.

"…A pity," Umbridge continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "That the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents' Professions: greengrocers'."

Yaxley let out a jeering laugh.

Then all of the sudden Christine heard, "Stupefy," and saw a red flash. Umbridge crumpled to the floor. Christine whipped out her wand as the cat vanished, and tensed up as the cold air hit them. Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble; he was stunned by someone before he could draw his wand.

"_Uncle Sirius!"_

"Harry!"

"_Chrissy!"_

"Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend…"

"_Don't let them take you away from me, please!"_

"Harry, Mrs. Cattermole!"

"_No, Chrissy! I can't leave her."_

"_Let me go, Uncle Lupin! Uncle Sirius!..."_

"Expecto Patronum!"

Christine was slowly coming to her senses and saw Runcorn telling Mafalda to grab the Horcrux. _Why would Runcorn be worried about Horcruxes_, she wondered, and then saw the form of the Patronus cantering around the room. _Oh that's why, it's Harry._

Christine stayed propped up against the wall and watched them free Mrs. Cattermole. Then an otter joined the stag. They left the room. Then all of the sudden the room got dark and cold again. Christine took a big breath and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A big Timber wolf leaped out of her wand and charged at the Dementors. "I hate Dementors," she said walking over to the still bodies of Yaxley and Umbridge. She turned her wand on Yaxley and revived him. He looked at her and asked, "Where did they go?"

"Most likely the Atrium," she answered as she turned to revive Umbridge.

"I'll try to stop them," Yaxley said as he hurried off.

When Umbridge came to, she reproduced her Patronus and asked, "What happened?"

"Jail break, but they had some help."

"Mafalda?"

"No, I don't think that was Mafalda Hopkirk, she was acting a bit strange today, I have a feeling that it was someone impersonating her. Come on let's get out of here."

"Ok,"

They followed their Patronuses to the staircase. Once up on floor nine they extinguished their Patronuses. Umbridge made for the lifts, but turned and asked, "Aren't you coming up?"

"No, Dolores, but if anybody needs me I'll be in the Death Chamber. I need to think about something."

"Okay," Umbridge said and boarded the lift.

Christine watched the lift take off and walked quickly to the Death Chamber. She sat cross-legged, closed her eyes, and listened to the voices that were on the other side of the vale. _Sirius's voice is in there somewhere_, she thought, trying to concentrate on finding it.

"You know, Christine, it is never very useful to dwell on the past," came a voice behind her.

She smiled. "But it is good for finding a powerful memory to produce a Patronus, Zabini."

"You know my voice too well. You don't even have to turn around to see who it is."

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"Yaxley sent me to find you and Ride; we are headed to 12 Grimald Place."

"So, he thinks he's found Potter, does he?"

"Yes, he thinks he found where Potter's hiding," he replied.

"Let's go, I hope Yaxley doesn't do anything stupid, like press his dark mark until we're sure Potter is there," she replied, running towards the door.

Ride met up with them at the lift and they panted as the lift rose to the Atrium. They saw Yaxley with Travers waiting for them. They joined them and went through the fireplaces.

"I think I found where they are staying," Yaxley started.

"Let me guess, 12 Grimald Place," she replied.

"Yes,"

"Well, then let's get a move on," she said and spun.

She appeared on the doorstep a minute before the others.

"How did you get past the Fidelius Charm?" Yaxley asked.

"Well, it used to be the Order's old HQ, at least up till this summer anyway," she replied turning to the door.

"Is there any jinxes on this place?" Travers asked.

"I think just two," she replied opening the door and they all stepped inside.

"Severus Snape?" Mad-eye's voice whispered as cold air rushed over them.

"w-what was t-that?" Yaxley asked.

"The T-tongue-Tying Curse Mad-eye set up for Snape," she answered taking another step into the hallway.

Something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, a figure rose up out of the carpet, tall, dust colored and terrible; Travers let out a terrified shriek and then Mrs. Black screamed, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at Christine. Yaxley, Travers, Zabini, and Ride backed up.

"I didn't kill you, Professor," Christine shouted.

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a cloud of dust.

"T-that was in-interesting," Yaxley said. "What w-was that to do exactly?"

"That was a representation of Professor Dumbledore to scare Snape," she replied dusting herself off. "Seems like it works."

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers…"

"Oh, shut up, grandmother," Christine commanded.

"That is no way for you to treat you grandmother, Christine Ar…"

Christine directed her wand at her and with a bang and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.

"What a charming woman," Yaxley said rolling up his sleeve and was about to press his dark mark.

"No! I wouldn't do that if I was you, Yaxley," she stated pointing her wand directly at his chest.

The three drew their wands and pointed at her, as Yaxley froze and asked, "And why not?"

"Think of it this way, if you press your dark mark, what would the Dark Lord think?" she asked calmly, not really phased with three wands pointed straight at her.

"We found Potter?" he guessed.

"No, he would think that we have Potter in our custody, which we don't, so if we summon him here now, without knowing where the boy is; then it is like waking a sleeping dragon. I don't know about you but I really don't want to die today because the whole thing would be blamed on me and not the one who failed in the first place," she explained like she was talking to a group of five-year-olds. "We should show a Death Eater the house and let him watch it to see if they come back, but I highly doubt that they will, now we know the location. Kreacher!"

A house-elf appeared and said, "Kreacher is here, but as to where Kreacher's master is, Kreacher doesn't know."

"Kreacher, you will go back to Hogwarts and work, they aren't coming back here now that they know that the Ministry found this place," she commanded.

"Yes, Mistress Black, Kreacher still lives to serve the noble house of Black and the house of Potter," he replied and disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Travers asked as they walked back to the door.

"Because Kreacher couldn't have told us anything anyway," she explained. "He's an house elf."

Ride, Travers, and Yaxley left, but Zabini stayed behind on the doorstep.

"What do you want, Zabini?" she asked walking down the street.

"Christine, I just wanted to know if you would give us another try?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure, why not. Now get back to work. I have to get back to Hogwarts," she replied.

She watched him Disapparate, and then she visualized the Hog's head and Dissapparated. She appeared right in front of Hog's Head pub and walked in.

"Christine, what will it be?" asked the bartender.

"A firewiskey, Aberforth," she said sitting down.

"A bad day so far?" he asked as he gave her a bottle and a glass.

"Two days that had Dementors in it, two near Dementor Attacks in front of me, a morning spent with Umbridge, and Yaxley being stupid. Yes a bad day. How's yours?"

"They decided to put the world's dumbest Death Eaters in charge of Hogsmeade, other than that not so bad."

"I can believe that because most of the smarter Death Eaters got better jobs," she replied downing her third glass. "I got to get going, see you later."

She left ten galleons on the bar and got up.

"Bye," he said as she left the pub.

She walked up to the castle gates and let herself in. She sent a Patronus to Snape to say that she was back and walked to her favorite willow tree by the lake.

"You heard his voice again didn't you?" she heard Snape ask as he neared the tree.

"Yes, Severus, almost every time a Dementor gets near me, I go back to that day," she said leaning against the tree. "I see you remember my old hiding place."

"You used to come here a lot when you were little. I heard what happened at the Ministry today, do you know who it was?"

"Potter and his friends, I had to stop Yaxley from pressing his dark mark at 12 Grimald Place. He didn't seem to understand the Dark Lord's order of, 'Don't summon me for less than Potter.' Yaxley all but insisted on doing it anyways. I figured what the Dark Lord doesn't know can't hurt me," she replied as she skipped rocks on the lake.

"That is good reasoning," he replied.

"How are your and the Carrows' days going so far?" she asked.

"Mine has been boring, and Alectro is really into her job telling everybody that Muggles are filth. Amycus is having fun teaching the Dark Arts."

"In other words, two of out great classes have gone to pot," she said turning towards the castle. "I am in the mood for some chocolate. Want to race?"

"Sure, why not," he replied running.

She let him have a two hundred meter head start, and then she ran after him. She slid down the stairs and beat him to the kitchen.

"Just like in the old days," he panted as she tickled the peach.

She just smiled and walked in.

"Mistress Black!" squeaked Winky.

"Winky, may I have a bowl of chocolate ice cream, please," she requested.

"Yes'm"

"Still polite to the house-elves I see," Severus said.

"Yes," she replied as Winky came bearing the bowl of ice cream. "Why not?"

"Why not? Just don't spoil your supper," he said and left.

She smiled and ate her ice cream.


	14. Transfiguration Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters except my OC characters.

Chapter 14- Transfiguration Fun

The next morning there was a knock on Christine's door. Christine got up and put on a bath robe and opened the door. "Minerva," she said seeing Professor McGonagall on the threshold of her door way. "Come in."

"Christine, there is a request I need to ask of you," McGonagall replied as she walked in.

"What is it, Minerva?" Christine asked, picking out a robe.

"I would like you to assist me in my seventh year N.E.W.T. classes this year," McGonagall requested.

"Consider me there, Minerva; let me guess more along the lines of Animagus forms and advantages of being one."

"Yes, I have N.E.W.T. students during 3rd period today and it is Double Transfiguration. And, Chrissy, remember…"

"Do all I can to protect the students, I know Minerva, see you at breakfast," she replied.

"You two," McGonagall said and left.

Christine got dressed and decided to let her hair remain down. She walked down towards the Great Hall, and broke up a fight between two first year boys, who were indecently from Gryffindor and Slytherin. When she arrived though the staff door, the Great Hall was already filled with students.

"Sleep well?" asked Snape as she sat down next to him.

"Very well thank you," she replied. Then seeing the sad look on Snape's face, she asked, "What is it?"

"You look just like your mother, with your hair like that, but you do have your father's sky blue eyes," he explained.

"Which father, my real father, or my father who was murdered by my real father?" she asked.

"The father who you thought was your father until Dumbledore told you the truth," he replied.

"So, in other words, that is why the Crouches thought I was truly part of their family, but they refused to raise me because of my mother,"

"Yes, and plus your mother put you with Sirius then with Dumbledore to protect you from the Dark Lord's Followers," he said.

"Severus, can we talk about that later," she said finishing her bacon.

"I heard that you are helping McGonagall third period today," he replied.

"Yes I am, do you have anything against it?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"No, I was just wondering when they would need a teacher's aid," he replied.

Seven minutes before the third period class, Christine walked in to the Transfiguration class room. She noticed that there was a bone on McGonagall's desk. McGonagall looked up. "Chrissy, you're here early."

"Yes, I know that, Minerva, what is it you need me to do?"

"Before the students get here, get into your Animagus form and stay in it until I give you permission to leave it. I haven't told them at all what we are doing today, and please act like the animal you're supposed to be," McGonagall explained.

"Certainly," Christine said and she turned into a pure white Timber wolf. She sat down and looked up at McGonagall with bright blue eyes. McGonagall made the motion of lay down, so she did and rested her head between her paws. She looked up as the students filed in and took their seats before the bell rang.

"Pop quiz, I am sure you will know this, if you bothered to read the section, I assigned you last night. What is an Animagus?"

Lavender Brown raised her hand.

"Miss Brown."

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will, Professor," Miss Brown answered.

"Correct, Ten points to Gryffindor, Now can any body add to that? Mr. Malfoy, perhaps."

"Well, an Animagus can only turn into one animal and that is based of the person's personality, like the Patronus Charm," Draco replied.

"Correct ten points to Slytherin. Any thing else?"

Ernie Macmillan raised her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Macmillan,"

"This ability is not innate: it must be acquired by magical means. All Animagi must register at a central authority; it is illegal to obtain this ability without registering; in some cases the Animagus will change into the same animal used in the person's Patronus charm. Similarly, when an Animagus transforms it is always into the exact same animal, same markings, and same colours among other things. When an Animagus registers, they must record all the defining physical traits of their animal form so that the Ministry can identify them, Professor," Ernie replied.

"Correct ten points to Hufflepuff. Now that it is clear that some of you actually did the assignment, here is part of your quiz, everybody see that wolf; I want you to tell me if the wolf is a real wolf or an Animagus in disguise?"

_Let the animal's instincts take over_, Christine thought.

"Professor, I think it is a real animal because it is, well, acting like a wolf at the London Zoo, bored with its surroundings."

"Very good reasoning, Mr. Finnegan."

"Professor, I think it is an Animagus because it is acting like a tame dog you could go up and pet," Lavender Brown said.

"I would love to see you try that, Lavender," teased Malfoy, who sat in the third row.

"Professor, may I prove my theory, please."

"Of course, Miss Brown, but don't get to close," McGonagall replied.

Lavender Brown rose cautiously from her seat and slowly walked toward Christine with her hand out. Christine raised her head and tilted it. Then seeing that Lavender's other hand was on her wand, she raised herself onto all four legs and growled, showing a whole array of teeth.

"I think that is close enough, Miss Brown," McGonagall said, throwing the bone in Christine's direction.

Christine jumped, caught it in midair, took it to where she was laying and started to chew on it. The class started to argue over who was right.

"I think it is an animal because it acted like an animal when it was cornered," Terry Boot replied.

"Maybe it acted that way because it saw that Lavender's hand was on her wand," Susan Bones retorted.

"Well, you can tame an animal it really isn't that hard," Malfoy replied.

"Well, that wolf is too white to be an animal and besides that the eyes are blue and not black," Mandy Brocklehurst retorted.

The arguing lasted until ten minutes left of class, and Severus Snape entered the room to watch.

"Stop arguing now!" McGonagall shouted over the class.

It instantly got silent.

"How many of you agree with Mr. Finnegan?"

All the boys raised their hands.

"Those who agree with Miss Brown?"

All the girls raised their hands.

"Minerva, might I suggest teaching them about a certain spell," Snape said.

"I was getting around to it, Headmaster; does anybody know the spell that Professor Snape was hinting at?"

Michael Corner raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Corner,"

"The Homorphus Charm; it causes an Animagus or transfigured objects to assume its original shape."

"Correct ten points to Ravenclaw. If you are not sure if it is an animal or not, then, I suggest you use it," replied McGonagall.

"Professor, what if it is just an animal? Will it hurt it?" asked a blond Slytherin girl in the front row.

"No, it just makes the Animagus turn back into its human form, and kind of stuns them and they don't react quickly after it. I could use it but I think I'll leave it up to you."

"Don't use it, Professor," Lavender said.

"Fine, Miss Brown," McGonagall replied, walking up the aisle towards Christine. Christine looked up at her and McGonagall, nodded. Christine sat and turned back into human form.

"Bloody brilliant," Seamus Finnegan said.

Christine bowed and said, "I told you, Minerva, I can keep it up. I could have gone the whole class period and then some."

"Well, you did fool the boys," McGonagall replied.

"Like it's hard," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, class, this is Miss Christine A. Black, graduated second in her class, and one of three registered Animagi from her class," McGonagall replied.

"And don't forget, Professor, Slytherin princess, prefect, and Head Girl," continued Pansy Parkinson.

"This can't be little Pansy Parkinson, current Slytherin Princess and Slytherin Prefect, could it?" Christine asked.

"Yes, it is," Pansy answered.

"Maybe you could come to tea one day this week," Christine replied.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, charming as it is. Christine, can you answer this question for the class; what are some advantages of being an Animagus?" McGonagall asked.

"One, it protects you from becoming a werewolf if bit in your animal state, and if used right you can also hide from people that want to kill you," Christine recited off the top of her head. "And believe me, the second works wonders."

"Good, I want two rolls of parchment on known Registered Animagi and why you need to register; how to tell the difference between Animagi and animals and common advantages being an Animagus can bring you. I want it on my desk by Monday afternoon," McGonagall commanded. "Any questions?"

"Professor Black, how did that bone taste?" Seamus asked.

Christine picked up the chewed bone and looked at it. "It was actually very good; once you let the animal's instincts take over. What animal was this cow or pig?"

"It was a beef bone," McGonagall replied.

The bell rang.

Christine watched the students leave the room and then said, "You know, Minerva, that was fun and it proved something to them on how things aren't always what they seem.


	15. the rest of term

**Disclaimer:** we been through this before, I do not own anything besides my OC characters

Chapter 15- the rest of term

Over the next five days, Christine was bombarded with questions about being an Animagus. Every time she left the Great Hall, the class rooms, or her office, she was followed by at least three seventh years at a time.

One night as she sat down for supper, Snape said, "I think you are a celebrity right now."

"I thinks you're right, Severus, ever since my display of power in Transfiguration, I have had a posse of students, and the other students have been begging McGonagall and Amycus to let me repeat it in other classes," she replied.

"I think we can arrange that in the future," Snape smiled.

"When do you think I could possibly have time?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sunday afternoon, when there is nothing interfering with it," he replied.

"Oh, and you think that I will agree to do it?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," Snape stood up, "Students, how many of you want to see Miss Black in her Animagus form on Sunday?"

"What are you doing, Severus?" she asked as all the tables went wild.

"Making you agree to do it, you don't want to disappoint them, do you?" he asked.

"Alright fine, but outside," she replied, grabbing a sandwich and walking out of the Great Hall via the staff door.

She decided to take a walk by the lake. She paused by Dumbledore's tomb. _I wish you were here in person, Headmaster, things would have been better, things were simpler a year ago,_ she thought with a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

She walked to her room and went to sleep. Around midnight, she heard Snape yell through the fireplace, "Christine, I need you in my study."

She raised her head and hit it back unto her pillow with a moan.

"Now!" he shouted.

"All right, all right," she moaned, grabbed a bathrobe, put it on and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed some Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and walked through it.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked as she walked into the study.

"Just a disciplinary measure," he replied to the Carrows, who had hold of Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"What did they do?" she asked drawing her wand to summon a quill and parchment.

"They tried to steal this," Snape said, holding up the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and since you are in charge of Detentions, we want to know what should we do with them," he replied calmly.

"I say we use the Cruciartus Curse on them, just to teach them a lesson," Alecto said.

"No," Christine yelled, "even though we do have ministry backing, we don't need to do the Unforgiveable Curses this early in the year."

"It's just because you just prefer not to use them unless it is the last resort," Alecto replied. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hagrid will possibly have a job to do in the forest. I think these three could help him in detention on Saturday," she replied.

"Then it is decided. They have a Saturday night detention," Snape stated.

"I will escort these three to their respective common rooms," she yawned. "You three, come on."

She descended the steps while the tree followed cautiously after her. She decided to go to the Ravenclaw tower first. When they got to the door, Christine knocked on the knocker.

"I'm in a zoo  
But not in a jungle  
I rarely come in pairs  
But I'm in every puzzle

Some think I'm in a xylophone  
But, I most certainly am not  
You don't see me with a loan  
But very strangely in a zealot

I'm in the magical prison of Azkaban  
Well, can't you see?  
I'm in the buzz of a fan  
But, my oh my what could I be?" the knocker asked.

"The letter Z because it is in zoo, puzzle, zealot, Azkaban, and buzz," Christine answered.

"Well, reasoned," the voice aid and the door opened.

"Luna, get to bed and stay there," Christine commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Luna replied hurrying in.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower, they gave the fat lady the password. The common room was deserted. Christine sent Neville to bed, but told Ginny to sit down on one of the chairs. Ginny sat and watched Christine pace in front of the fireplace.

"What were you thinking?" Christine asked trying to keep calm.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Ginny said looking down at the floor.

"Sorry for what? Getting caught? I have half a mind of writing your mother. Ginny, you of all people should know never to put me in a position that might cause me to blow my cover. The Carrows and I are not on good terms with each other anyways. They, like Bellatrix, are always looking for ways to discredit me in front of the Dark Lord. You just unknowingly handed them a weapon against me, Ginny. Now they know that I don't have the mindset to torture students no matter how much they deserve it. Ginny, you should know that my job makes it quite impossible to protect you because if the Dark Lord gives me the command to use the Cruciartus Curse on you, I would have to do it. I really don't want you to endure that intense pain, like I have felt. How can I get it through your head all that I have been trying to tell you?"

"I hear what you are telling me, but…"

"But What? Do you chose to ignore it like Fred and George, or do you think it's irrelevant like Draco? Don't answer that, just go to bed; I'm leaving," Christine interrupted.

She turned and walked out of the common room to the seventh floor corridor.

When she was close to her office, Mrs. Norris popped out of nowhere. She jumped and aimed a kick at the most hated cat in the whole school. However, she missed because the cat ran away. She turned the corner and saw both of the Carrows waiting for her.

"What do you two want now?" she asked impatiently.

"We need to talk to you," Alecto stated in a grave voice.

Christine opened the door and ushered them in. She lit the fireplace as they sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Christine asked as she sat down.

"We know you're hiding something from the Dark Lord," Alecto said.

"Why do you think that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. _They can't possibly know what I'm planning to do_, she thought.

"You protected those three from us. We don't know what you're hiding from Him, but when we do, we'll tell him," Alecto replied in a threatening tone.

"Is that meant as a threat, Alecto?" she asked defensively.

"It may be, but we are sworn to protect the Dark Lord from betrayers," Alectro stated.

"As if the Dark Lord needed to be protected," she laughed. "Do you two honestly think that the Dark Lord would take the word of two of the lowest Death Eaters against the word of his third in command? Yes, Alectro, I out rank you considerably, it would be your word vs. mine. Also I am in his closest group of advisors."

"You're only after Snape in the inner circle!" Alecto exclaimed looking as though she was just slapped in the face.

"Yes, and Snape would believe me over you any day. Now please leave so that I can get some sleep," she retorted.

The Carrows left the room. Christine breathed a sigh of relief and went back to bed.

Over the remainder of the term, the walls of the school had "Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting" written on them. Filch was not a very happy camper cleaning all of the walls off because they seemed never to catch the culprits. When Christine saw them, she smiled and thought, _I have a good idea who is doing that._

One day, she passed Neville in the hall. She did a double take; Neville's face was all cut up!

"Neville, what happened?" she asked following him.

"It's nothing," he replied. "Really, Professor," he added seeing her face.

"I know what nothing is, Longbottom, and this is not nothing. Come with me to my office now," she said leading the way to her office.

When they got to the office, she put the imperturbable charm on the door.

"Neville, I want the truth, what happened to your face?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Alecto," Neville replied.

"_Professor_ Alecto, Neville," she replied. "Did what?"

"She was teaching Muggle Studies. Do you know what she says? She keeps telling us that Muggles are animals. I got so mad; I asked her how much Muggle blood she and her brother had," he explained.

"I think they are at least half bloods, every body has a little Muggle blood in them because if we didn't we would have died out," she replied. "Now, stand still, I may not be as good as Madam Pomfrey, but there is no way to prevent scaring if it was from Alecto that is her specialty."

She drew her wand and said, "Episkey,"

She frowned as it healed leaving a scar. "Well, that's about all I can do about that."

"Thanks, Professor," he replied.

She let him out of the office, and walked to the seventh floor corridor and walked past the room of Requirement three times thinking, _I need a place to practice my dueling._ The door appeared and she walked in. She pulled out her wand and blasted any number of werewolves, wizards and dementors in an hour, and then decided to do it everyday.

Two weeks before the end of term, she received an owl from the Dark Lord.

_Christine,_

_I sent Nagini to Godric's Hallow to wait for Potter to arrive there.  
When you arrive at your house please find something for her to eat.  
She prefers humans or cows._

She crumpled the note into a ball and put it in her pocket.

"I take that it was bad news," Snape's oily voice said from behind her.

"It says that I have to be home during Christmas and to take care of Nagini," she replied with disgust.

"Oh, the Dark Lord took the time to give you orders, so you're going home for Christmas."

That night was her night to patrol the corridors. She was happy that the Carrows didn't have the night patrol with her. She was put on patrol with McGonagall.

"I heard that you're going home during break," McGonagall said as they were in the dungeons.

"Yes, it's in my orders," she replied as they were ascending the stairs.

"The orders from the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, as much as I would like to stay here, orders are orders," she sighed.

"That's true, but do you think that Alecto will follow through on her threat?"

"No, she was just blowing hot air, don't worry. I usually have to worry about Bella's threats, and hers are the ones you should be worried about. All they want is my position in the Dark Lords inner circle," she stated, smiling through a careworn expression.

"You have been looking a little bit more careworn lately," McGonagall observed. "You look like you aged five years in this term alone."

"Well, as much as I know that the Carrows' threat to me is empty, they still can do mostly anything to the students," she replied.

"So, their threat to you is only political and social standing," McGonagall said trying to figure it out.

"Yes, but Bellatrix actually tries harder than any of them. Sometimes I wish Draco would have token Dumbledore up on his offer."

"How do you know about Dumbledore's offer?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Draco told me this summer before a meeting. Sometimes I think he thinks that he should have chosen Dumbledore's offer because then his family wouldn't be so terrified of the Dark Lord's anger," she yawned.

"You look exhausted, Chrissy, just go to bed," McGonagall commanded.

"Yes, Minerva," she replied and walked to her office.

The rest of term went relatively normal. Then came the day to go home.


	16. Get off my back, Bella

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own _Harry Potter_ or its characters.

Chapter 16- Get off my back, Bella

Christine followed the trio thought the Train's corridor to find an empty compartment. They found one in the way back of the train, went in and sat in it.

"Have you guys read the _Prophet_ today?" Christine asked taking it out of her briefcase.

"No, but I wish we could read the _Quibbler_," Luna replied.

"What is in the _Prophet_ today?" asked Neville.

"Harry is still wanted; they think that Hermione is with him. Nothing about Ron," Christine replied sounding a little bit more cheerful.

"You sound a bit more cheerful, Professor," Ginny said.

"I have a few weeks without seeing the Carrows," she replied laughing.

They joined her.

1 hour later

The train stopped. Christine drew her wand and stood up. She looked out the compartment door, and saw three to four Death Eaters, who were obviously looking for someone, coming down the aisle. _Avery_, she thought as she reentered the compartment and told the three to get behind her. They rushed to do so as the Death Eaters opened the compartment door.

"Luna Lovegood, are you in this compartment?" asked the leading Death Eater.

"Luna, don't move," Christine snarled. "Avery, so it is you."

"Christine, good to see you, too," Avery replied.

"We are going to talk outside of this compartment, and you are going to explain exactly why you want, Miss Lovegood," she commanded calmly with a hint of an edge to it.

"You really thing you can tell me what to do, do you?" snarled Avery, getting in her face.

"Yes, because last time I checked I outrank you by a lot," she said calmly, not backing down. "So, if I were you, I would show a little bit more respect to the Dark Lord's Third in command."

Avery backed off quickly. "Sorry, I forgot that you were one of the Dark Lord's favorites. I will of course obey," he said.

"Good. Luna, stay in here until I say otherwise," she stated.

"Yes, professor," Luna replied.

Avery led the way down the aisle to another empty compartment. She looked at the remaining three Death Eaters as they removed their masks. "Let me see who else is here. Augustas Rookwood, I see you found something to do. Selwen, I guess you have nothing else better to do. And Cousin Rodolphus how's the wife, or does my crazy second cousin Bellatrix even love you anymore?" she said smiling.

"Would you stop bringing up my estranged marriage every time we meet, Chrissy," Rodolphus growled.

"Maybe, now, Avery what is this all about?" she asked.

"Did Yaxley even send you a note?" Avery questioned.

"No, what note?" she asked confused.

"It would have been easier if he did, but that can't be helped now," he replied pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her.

She took it and read it. "It's a warrant, but she hasn't done anything."

"Her father, Xenophilius, has really been uncooperative with us. He is still printing 'Support Potter!'" he said.

"Why not arrest her father, instead of her?" she asked annoyed.

"It was Yaxley's idea, not mine. Don't worry we'll take good care of her. So will you follow the order like us or not?" he asked threateningly.

"Orders are orders," she sighed. _I am starting to get sick of orders_, she thought as she led the way back to the compartment.

She entered the compartment and her heart sank by the hopeful look Luna shot her.

"Luna, go with these four," she said looking away.

Luna got up and left with the Death Eaters. Christine sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Professor, why did you let them take, Luna?" Ginny asked, after the train started moving again.

"They had a warrant signed by the Minister. They had my hands tied and Avery knew it. I can't believe that they would take her just to keep Xenophilius under control," she replied.

"But you are the third in command of the Death Eater forces!" Neville explained.

"That is only if there is no warrant, and Death Eater to Death Eater. In the Ministry I am one of the least important Heads, and Yaxley outranks me because he actually controls the Minister," she explained, as tears streamed down her face.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow, I will go down to the Ministry and try to find out where Luna is."

"You look exhausted, Professor, maybe you should rest," Ginny said.

"You're right, Ginny, wake me up when we get to the platform," she yawned, as she curled up and fell asleep.

Platform 9 ¾

"Professor, were at the platform," Ginny said gently shaking Christine.

Christine woke up and looked out the window as she stood up.

"Thanks, Ginny, see you after break. Bye, Neville," she stated walking towards the door with her briefcase.

"Bye, Professor," Neville replied.

She stepped onto the platform and looked around.

"Chrissy!" came a shout towards her left.

She turned and saw Mrs. Weasley running towards her with arms open wide.

"Oomph. Glad to see you too, Molly," she grunted after Molly hugged her at full power, pinning her arms at her sides.

"I just want you to know that you are welcome to come over for Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, Molly, but I have plans," she replied.

"Fine, but it was nice to see you again," Molly said.

"Yes, bye," she said walking towards Draco.

"Bye," Molly said.

Draco looked a little bit worried about something.

"Anything wrong, Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't see anyone from the Manor," he replied.

"I don't see anyone from the Manor, either," she said looking around.

Midnight, her owl, appeared and landed on her shoulder. She grabbed the letter and saw Bellatrix's handwriting. The letter said:

_Christine,  
We are unable to get Draco tonight.  
So can you escort him to the Manor?  
Bellatrix_

"What does it say, Chrissy?" Draco asked.

"Bella has requested that I escort you home," she replied as she folded the piece of parchment. "You can decide how we get there, Floo powder or Apparation."

"Apparation sounds just fine with me," he replied.

She pointed her wand at his luggage and her briefcase making them disappear. She walked over to the designated Apparation spot with Draco. He grabbed her elbow and the turned on the spot. They appeared on the gravel lane in front of the manor's gate. They walked though the gate and walked down the path to the house. Suddenly, they heard rustling to their left. Christine pulled Draco to the ground while grabbing her wand. She used the momentum and somersaulted into a stand, and pointed her wand at the source.

"Bravo, Chrissy, bravo," said Bellatrix as she appeared on the hedge. "You really are quick on your feet as they say, but I still could have attacked."

"Bella, nice to see you, too" she replied not lowering her wand.

"I bet you want to kill me," Bellatrix giggled.

"I bloody well want to," she said. "Draco get in the Manor. Your aunt and I need to talk."

Draco ran inside.

"So, what do you want to talk about? But it is so much like you; you always want to talk and not send curses at the enemy," Bellatrix teased.

"You know very well that I sent in Draco, so we don't use him against each other, Bella. I know all about what you and the Carrows are planning," she replied.

"Oh, what are we planning?"

"They and you are planning to tell the Dark Lord of how I am not really a capable Death Eater because I stand up for the students most of the time, and have a higher moral fiber."

"No, the Carrows have thought of that all by themselves. I have another plan to get my rightful place back," Bella said calmly.

_Merlin's Beard_, Christine thought. "Let me guess, Bella, try to tell the Dark Lord that I'm traitorous? You tried that tactic before, Bella, only it was for Snape's position. Did the Dark Lord listen to you then? What makes you think that He will listen to you now?" she questioned with a hint of a haughty tone.

"What makes me thing that, you ask. Well, your own confession of course," Bella said. "Crucio!"

Christine instinctively dived to the side. The curse missed by mere inches. Bellatrix laughed. Christine pointed her wand at Bellatrix and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Bellatrix dived off the hedge as Christine's curse missed by mere centimeters. They both got up and shot more curses at each other.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted two different voices.

Bellatrix's and Christine's wands flew out of there hands and into Lucius and Narcissa's outstretched hands.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked looking from Bella to Christine, who looked like they were thinking about tackling and killing each other in the Muggle fashion.

"It's nothing, Uncle Lucius, Just a little spat between Bella and me about who's the best," Christine snarled.

"Both of you, inside now," Lucius growled.

Bellatrix and Christine glared at each other and marched into the manor after Narcissa. They followed her into the sitting room. Lucius forced them to sit on the couch right next to each other. He and Narcissa sat in the arm chairs across from them.

"Chrissy, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, Aunt Cissy, I was going to go straight home, but Draco was still on the platform. Then I got a note from Bella that said to bring Draco back to the Manor," Christine explained.

"What?! I commanded Bella to go get Draco! Bellatrix, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lucius roared.

"I thought that since she was going to be on the platform anyways, I figured that she would be more than happy to bring him back home," Bella replied defensively. "And since when did you think you can command me to do anything?"

"Since you started living under my roof, Bella! And you think starting a duel with the Dark Lord's favorite would make the Dark Lord very happy with you, did you?"

"Well," Bellatrix replied. "I didn't think…"

"That's right, you didn't think Bella," Narcissa said. "You always acted on impulse, that's how you ended up in Azkaban in the first place. I know that when you look at Christine, you think of Danelle, but Christine is not Danny."

"However, Cissy dear, she does have Danny's personality among other things," Bella pointed out.

"All those years that Chrissy stayed here, there wasn't even a hint of her mother's traitorous attitude," Lucius said.

"I just know it is in there somewhere. She spent a year or two with our dear cousin, Sirius, and most of her childhood was spent with the teachers of Hogwarts, Lucius. She has been trained to spy on us for the Order," Bella stated.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Christine said shaking her head. "Yes, I have been trained not to like certain Death Eaters, especially ones who can blow my cover on missions you don't even know about. However, think of it this way, if I was spying on you for the Order, well, Snape would have known, wouldn't her? And would the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor turn in a traitorous Death Eater? I am certain he would."

"That's settled," Lucius said.

"But, but…" Bellatrix started.

"No buts, Bella. It's over, done with," he shouted.

Bellatrix fell silent, but it looked like she wanted to say more.

"I'm sure that Chrissy would like to be getting home, now," Narcissa said. "Chrissy would you come with me?"

Christine got up and followed Narcissa out of the room. When they got to the hallway, Narcissa gave her wand back to her.

"Sorry, Cissy, about my and Bella's duel," Christine apologized.

"That's alright, but I want to ask you something," Narcissa replied.

"What is it?"

"I know you and Bella don't get along real well, but you are invited to come over Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, but I already have plans, but I could stay here during Easter break," Christine replied.

"Okay," Narcissa said.

Christine went outside and walked off the grounds, hearing raised voices coming from the house. After she got through the gate, she took a left and walked a mile enjoying the cold icy air. She turned on the spot and entered the crushing darkness. She appeared in her back yard. She heard a hissing noise and saw the big snake moving toward her.

"Nagini, stop," she hissed at the snake.

"I'm hungry," the snake hissed back.

"All right, I'll find you something to eat," she hissed as she raised her wand. "Accio Cow."

A cow floated into the yard. "Avada Kedavra!"

The cow fell and Nagini slithered toward it.

Christine walked inside and entered the Kitchen. On the table there was a small pack of mail. There was a welcome to the neighborhood card form the Muggle couple next door, a couple of notices for her to fix her fence, and the letter from Yaxley that she was supposed to get. _Why did he send it here and not at Hogwarts_, she thought.

She went to the cabinet, pulled out a glass, and filled it with water. She decided to go upstairs with the glass. She got to her room and turned on the lights. She got ready for bed. She looked out the window into the back yard; Nagini had already eaten half the cow. Christine downed the water turned out the lights, and went to bed.


	17. first day of break

**Disclaimer: **we all know that I own nothing but my OC characters.

Chapter 17- the first day of break

The next morning, Christine got up at 6:30, took a shower, left her hair down and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen where Winky was cooking bacon.

"Mistress, you're up early!"

"Winky, I am going into the office today," Christine replied, as Winky sat down a plate of bacon for her.

"Okay, Mistress, would you like me to prepare some lunch for you?"

"That wouldn't be necessary," she replied, finishing the bacon.

She stood up and went to the Ministry. When she entered the Atrium, the security guard yelled, "Christine, long time, no see!"

"I was here only a month ago, Ernie!" she yelled back.

Then she left the Atrium to the lifts. She first went to her office and waited 'til eight, when Yaxley usually arrived at the Ministry. At 8:15 she decided to pay Yaxley a visit. She left her dark office and told Amanda, her old division's Head, "If anybody wants me, I'll be up on floor two."

"I'll be sure to remember," Amanda replied.

Christine nodded and waked to the lift lobby. She had to wait for a lift to come down. When one did, she had to wait for a few witches and wizards to exit the lift, and then got on it. She rode it up to the Atrium, when Arthur entered the lift.

"Good morning, Arthur," she greeted.

"Good morning, Christine. Going up?"

"Yes, I have to talk to Yaxley about something," she caught his concerned look. "Nothing really important. How's Ron doing?"

"He is doing just fine, well, as fine as you can be with spattergroit. Well, it is nice to talk to you, even though; Blood traitors like me can't technically talk to you."

"Since when?" she asked confused.

"Since last month," he replied. "Yaxley commanded it."

"Oh," she said as her smile disappeared.

"Level two-Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the disembodied voice said as the lift stopped.

They got out and split up; Arthur to his office, and Christine to the Auror Headquarters. She walked into the main office and Jenifer, Yaxley's secretary, looked up and said, "Christine, why are you here?"

"I really need to speak to Yaxley, Jen, is he in?" she asked.

Jenifer looked at Yaxley's schedule and said, "Sorry, he's busy in meetings 'til 10."

"That's just fine, Jen, I'll be in the practice room," she said and then she walked to where the Aurors practiced.

She slipped in and watched to Aurors practice for at least half an hour. She used her keen observation skills and analyzed each of the Auror's duel styles. Forty-five minutes after she entered the room, Tonks noticed her leaning against the doorframe. Then the others noticed her and stopped dueling. She noticed that there were a few people who weren't Aurors. There was Zabini, Ride, Avery and Macnair.

"Christine, do you want to join us in a game?" Tonks asked.

"How about a little game of 5-on-5?" she replied.

"Okay, who do you want?" Tonks asked.

"I want Zabini, Ride, Macnair, and Avery, you can have the Aurors," she replied.

"You do know you gave me the advantage," Tonks laughed.

"I'd rather have people I can trust on my side than the better duelist."

"Good Luck,"

"With my strategy, I won't need it," she replied.

Tonks and she shook hands and walked to their teams. They took an half an hour to talk strategy to their teams.

"Macnair, no offence meant, but you are not a really strong duelist, so you will take Dawlish. Avery, you'll get Chavez; Zabini, Umbridge's nephew; Ride, Turner; and I'll handle Tonks. Dawlish seems to hesitate before he casts spells, must be some damage from the Cunfoundus charm, so I know you can take him. Chaves actually thinks and analyzes his opponent so you can't catch him off guard; you're going to have to think on your feet. Umbridge is almost as good as his aunt, so I know you can handle him, Zabini. Turner is the one we should look out for; he will try to protect his teammates, just like Shacklebolt."

They all nodded; then she turned and nodded to Tonks to show that they were ready. Tonks nodded and they all went to their own side of the room with Christine and Tonks in the middle of the room. They all pulled out their wands and got into their dueling stances. Christine always got teased about her personal dueling style because it was so similar to Bellatrix's.

She shot the leg locker curse at Tonks, but Tonks blocked it. Then Christine sent a stunning spell at Umbridge, and Dissapparated behind Turner and took him out with a stunning spell. Tonks shot the Stunning spell at Macnair and he fell. _Now the hero and the hindrance are gone_, Christine thought as she tried to take out Umbridge with a paralyzing spell, but he blocked it. Tonks took out Avery and then saw Christine was playing a game of Cat and Mouse with Chavez. Chavez was trying to hide behind the obstacles while Christine blasted them out of the way, laughing. Tonks decided to even the score and took out Ride with a nice simple Stunning spell into his back, but as he fell he took out Dawlish. Zabini saw this happen as he took out Umbridge. Now it was a full two on two duel. Christine was still playing the game of Cat and Mouse with Chavez, only he had run out of places to hide. She smiled and said, "You have nowhere to hide, Chavez."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tonks running at her, wand raised. Christine laughed and Dissapparated and Tonks followed suit. They fought in the crushing darkness. Below them, Christine saw Zabini take out Chavez, but Tonks wasn't fighting with her. _She forgot Moody's first rule of dueling, again_, Christine thought as Zabini got stunned. Christine Apparate in front of Tonks and somehow both of them had the other's wand aimed at their throats. _She is still very good, even though, she is pregnant_, Christine thought.

"Good very good," Yaxley said clapping as he entered the room. "How about upping the stakes a little?"

"What do you mean by that Yaxley?" Christine asked not taking an eye off Tonks' wand.

"I mean taking Tonks out of the game, and substitute me in for her. And we fight each other and the simulation," he proposed.

"Which means if I lose, you would want me to help get you into the Dark Lord's inner circle," she thought out loud weighing her options. "Okay, Yaxley, I accept your challenge."

"Christine, he is one of the best duelists, I duel," Tonks breathed.

"The best that I've dueled was Dumbledore," she replied.

"Just be careful and watch your flank," Tonks said with a wink.

"I will," she replied as Tonks turned and walked off the field. "So Yaxley what is the simulation?"

"You and I are dueling in the Black Forest when all shorts of dangerous stuff attack us."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Are you sure that they can't here us?"

"I'm sure of it," he replied as the simulation started. "What is it?"

"I want to know why you sent Avery and the others, to get Luna Lovegood," she said as she started dueling him.

"Because, her father was being uncooperative," he replied.

Then ten dementors and five werewolves ran out from beneath the trees.

"We kill each other later?" she proposed.

"I was about to say the same thing," he said and turned into a tiger.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted and her Patronus took out the dementors.

Then she turned into her wolf form and helped Yaxley out with the werewolves. Then all of the sudden, they were forced into human form. They were encircled by a force of five Aurors and five Death Eaters. Christine and Yaxley stood back to back in the middle of the circle.

"Christine, I don't remember this being part of the simulation," he said.

"Don't yell at me, I didn't change it," she replied sounding a bit defensive.

"Those nine figured to up the stakes more," Yaxley growled.

"Let's just let this play out and see what happens," she suggested.

"I think we don't have much of a choice."

"Yaxley, let us have Christine; the Dark Lord wants to talk to her," said Bellatrix's haughty voice.

"Do you have a plan?" Yaxley whispered.

"I'm working on one," she whispered back. She looked around and saw the Death Eater, she supposed was Bellatrix and asked, "Bella, what does the Dark Lord want now?"

"You failed your mission again, Chrissy," the simulation Bellatrix laughed.

"Yaxley, are you still with me?" she whispered.

"I'm sure not against you right now, if that's what you mean," he replied.

"I may have a plan," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just trust me, stay close and follow my lead," she whispered. She turned her wand on the Death Eaters and shouted, "Bombarde Maxima!"

It blasted a big hole in the line and she turned into her wolf form and ran for it. She saw Yaxley as a tiger run beside her. They dodged stunning spells as those who weren't hit came running after them. When they got out of range, they turned back to themselves and hid behind the trees. When there pursuers slowed and started looking around for them, they popped out and stunned them. Then Christine disapparate, appeared behind Yaxley, and stuck her wand under his chin.

"Looks like I won," she whispered in his ear.

"It does seem that way," he said gulping loudly.

She pushed him and stunned him. She revived him when the simulation disappeared. They both looked and saw the other nine laughing.

"Yaxley, you should have seen your face when we threw that curveball at you," Ride panted.

"And when he realized that Christine out smarted him and got him where she wanted him," Chavez added.

"Did you two like my personal touch?" Tonks asked.

"You got Bellatrix right on the money," Christine laughed.

"I didn't expect you to thing of Bombarde Maxima to defeat them," Yaxley said.

"You can see now that I can have a few tricks up my sleeve," she replied.

"It seems you came up here to talk to me about something. Otherwise you would be on vacation."

"Yaxley, can we talk in your office, it doesn't concern any of the people except Avery?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and he led the way to his office.

Once they were both inside the office, he turned and asked, "What is it?"

"You know what it is, Yaxley," she said.

"There are many possibilities of what it could be, Chrissy. What is it?" he stated as he sat down.

"Where is Miss Luna Lovegood?"

"I don't know, Chrissy."

"You don't know, Yaxley? You sent the letter to my house and not to school, I haven't got a clue why, but that is not my concern. How can you sign a warrant under Thicknesses' signature and not know where you sent a sixteen year old!" she yelled.

"Christine, calm down. I will try to find out where she is. I forgot that you get far too attached. That's why those of us in the Ministry never made you do what you didn't want to do. That's why we take over and you have a desk job," he said.

She took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"I can see what I can do, all I know is that they are taking good care of her until her father is made to obey for a while, now go home and relax, Chrissy," he commanded in a concerned voice.

"Okay, Yaxley," she replied and left the office.

She went down to level six to see Zabini.

"What is it, dear?" he asked.

"Do you want come over for Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Sure. Who else is coming?"

"I was thinking about inviting Ride," she replied.

"Go and ask him, dear," he said.

"See you in a couple of days," she said and left to fide ride.

She found him in his office.

"Ride, do you have time to talk right now?"

"Yes, come in," he replied.

She closed the door and used the Muffedio charm.

"I don't know how long I can take this, Ride," she said, sitting down.

"Take what?" he asked.

"Being a double agent, it's getting harder each day. Bella and the Carrows are close to figuring me out," she explained.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know I don't have many options."

"If you plan to go into hiding, I can be your secret keeper," he suggested.

"I'm not planning to do that anytime soon," she replied. "I need to keep the remaining students safe."

"I know for a fact that charades are harder to keep up if you're too stressed out, Chrissy," he reasoned.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts to fulfill a promise to an old mentor and friend," she explained.

"That promise is?"

"To protect Harry Potter and all the other students no matter what the cost," she replied. "But there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to come over for Christmas Eve along with Zabini?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Yaxley did tell me to go and enjoy my vacation, so I figure I'll go and walk around London," she said, getting out of the chair. "See you later."

"Bye, Chrissy."

She left the Ministry and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Miss Black, how are you this day?" asked Tom, the bartender.

"Just fine, Tom, do you have any real good news?" she asked walking up to the bar.

"There isn't much gossip anymore; the usual?"

"Yes, but there has to be something about Mundugus," she said as Tom handed her a Butterbeer.

"I haven't seen him for months, now," he replied.

"I think he's more afraid of the members of the now disbanded Order over the Ministry or Death Eaters," she stated.

"I'm sure of that, too. I heard that he was the cause of death of Mad-Eye Moody."

"He was indirectly the cause."

"Where are you living during Christmas break?"

"That is a little to personal, Tom,"

"Why? All I've heard is that the Muggles in Godric's Hallow are missing one man and a cow," he said.

"I didn't know that," she half-lied.

"Well, it isn't that important of information anyways," he replied.

"Yes; well, I have to go," she replied finishing, threw down the money, and left the pub.

She entered the back alley and tapped on the certain brick and Diagon Alley opened up to her and she entered the Alley. She decided to withdraw a few things from her vault in Gringotts. As she started to walk down the alley, a few Mudbloods started begging her for money. She ignored them as she walked. Then suddenly a woman kneeled in front of her and grabbed the hem of her robes. She was revolted not because the person was a Mudblood, but how filthy the woman was. Christine tried to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Please, Miss, please plead my case to the Ministry. I am a witch, I can prove it, Miss."

"Let go of me now," Christine warned taking out her wand.

"Please, Miss, please. I have children at home they are possibly worried about me!" the woman pleaded.

"You are talking to the wrong person, Mudblood," Christine said, rolling up her sleeve enough for the woman to se the Dark Mark.

The woman let go as if she was cursed by Christine.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't know…" the woman pleaded her face full of fear.

"Christine!" yelled a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Travers hurrying towards her.

"Hi, Travers," she replied as he caught up to her. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, is this Mudblood bothering you?"

"Not anymore," she said as she glared at the woman, and the woman ran away.

Travers joined her in a good laugh as they continued on their way to Gringotts.

"Why are you on your way to Gringotts?" he asked.

"I need to withdrawal some stuff from my vault; you?"

"I need some money from mine," he replied.

They ascended the stairs and were stopped by two wizards with probity probes. She nodded and impatiently waited as they passed them up and down her body. Then she waited for them to check Tracers. They walked through the doors and into the bank. She and Travers headed towards a goblin. She allowed him to go first. He handed the goblin his key, and the goblin examined it and gave it back to him. Then she stepped forward.

"Madam Black!" said the goblin. "How may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," she replied.

"Yes, yes, of course," he said as he clapped his hands. A younger goblin appeared. "I shall need the Clankers."

The younger goblin hurried off and came back with a leather bag full of jangling metal.

"Good, good! So if you will fallow me, Madam Black and Mr. Travers, I shall take you to your vaults."

He appeared around the corner of the counter and led them through a door off the side of the Hall. The goblin whistled for a cart. When the cart appeared, the goblin sat in the front as Christine and Travers sat in the back. With a jerk the cart started off, gaining speed, then it started to go thought the twists and turns of the labyrinth going at a downward slope. Then they went down a hill to the oldest vaults. 

The cart ran out of track, so they filed out of it and started walking to her vault. The goblin shook the Clanker, and the dragon roared and kept hidden somewhere. When they reach the vault the goblin said, "Stand back please,"

Christine and Travers stood back to allow the goblin to do his job. The goblin put a long finger near the top of the lock and moved it down to the bottom of the lock. With 3 loud clicks, the door swung open. The goblin stood aside as Christine strolled into the vault. She took out 100 some Galleons and put them in her money back, and then grabbed a portrait of her mother. She left the vault and the goblin closed it. They filed back to the cart and went to Travers's vault. He took out 100 some Galleons also. When they got back to the main hall, she took out her wand and sent the portrait to her house.

"Are you hungry, Christine?" Travers asked.

"Yes, it's almost noon," she replied.

"I know were there is a good café, but it is Muggle ran."

"I don't care; I love to go to Muggle cafés just to have a laugh. Muggles are such funny creatures," she replied as they left the bank. "Do you have any Muggle money?"

"20 Pounds give or take," he replied. "You?"

"10 pounds," she stated.

They linked arms and turned on the spot. She let Yaxley lead the way. They appeared in the alley beside the café. They both entered. Everybody in there stopped and watched them for a minute, as they walked to the counter.

"How many in your party?" asked the hostess.

"Two," Christine replied sweetly, smiling her sweet infectious smile.

The hostess smiled back seeming a little bit more at ease.

"Follow me," the hostess said and led them to the back corner.

They sat across from each other.

"Bellatrix told me about the fight you had last night," he said over the menu.

"She started the fight and the Malfoys finished it," she replied.

"That is typical of Bellatrix though," he replied.

A seventeen year old waitress walked up and said, "Hi, my name is Antonia, and I'm your waitress today. Is there anything you want to drink?"

"Earl Grey, with two cubes of sugar please," Christine said.

"And you?"

"Water," Travers said.

"How furious do you think Bellatrix would be if she found out that we are here?" he asked, continuing the conversation after the waitress left.

"Very mad; the corned beef sandwich sounds good," she replied.

"I agree," he said.

"So have you two decided on what you want to eat?" Antonia asked when she returned with their drinks.

"Yes, we will both have the corned beef sandwich," Travers ordered.

"So do you have anything planned tonight?" Christine asked sipping her tea.

"Well, I was going to torture some relative of some Mudblood to find where said Mudblood is," he replied.

"Is the said relative a Muggle?" she asked betraying her interest.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you want to come along?" he asked as the waitress set their food down on the table.

"I figure this vacation I should start acting like my position in His circle. I really do need the practice," she replied.

"I will send word to Yaxley that you'll be joining us," he said.

She nodded and finished her sandwich, and then sipped on her tea while he finished his sandwich. They paid the bill and walked out of the café. Travers turned and said, "I'll be by to collect you at eight. See you then."

He walked into the alley and Dissapparated. She walked further down the street into another alley and Dissapparated to home.

8 P.M.

There was a knock on the door and Winky answered it. "Can I help you two?" she asked.

"We are here to see your Mistress," replied one of men in the door way.

Winky must have shown some concern for the life of Christine because the other man said, "Don't worry, she's actually expecting us."

"I think you could wait in the sitting room," Winky replied letting them in.

They were halfway to the sitting room when they heard, "Who was at the door, Winky?"

They turned towards the voice and saw Christine coming down the stairs with a long black robe and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Only these two, Mistress," the house elf replied.

"Yaxley and Travers, welcome to my home," Christine replied as she finished coming down the stairs.

"Christine, are you ready to go?" Yaxley asked.

"Yes," she replied as she turned to Winky. "I'll be out on Ministry business. I don't know when I'll be home, but I would like a cup of nice hot Jasmine tea when I return."

"Yes, Mistress," Winky said as she curtsied.

"Let's get going," Travers said impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she replied as walking out of the door.

After they left the house, they Dissapparated to Berkshire. They looked around and found the right house. They checked the door; it was locked.

"Ahloahamora," Christine whispered, and the door opened.

They entered the house and lit their wands. They split up and went into different rooms to find the resident. Christine entered the kitchen and checked the area around the refrigerator. Suddenly, she started feeling like she was being watched.

"Yaxley, what have I…" she started turning around to yell at him, but a frying pan hit her right in the face.

The force it hit her with, made her go reeling into the fridge. The back of her head slammed into the fridge, and she dropped her wand as she slid dazed to the floor. Her attacker picked up her wand and pointed it at her. She looked at her attacker in the face and recognized him as a Muggle due to the way he was holding her wand.

She started laughing, "Go ahead, and try to do it."

The attacker looked at her like she was crazy. _Obviously, he hadn't figure that anyone would laugh when they had a wand in their face_, she thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he said; the wand was shaking in his hands.

"So, this is your house, lovely wall paper," she replied as she tried to stand up.

"No, you don't; you stay seated, and stop stalling," he commanded.

"As you wish, but I would really like my wand back," she said calmly, not betraying the thought of how much damage he could actually do with her wand.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" he repeated.

She took a big breath and sighed. He lowered her wand and looked at her excitedly. She leaped at him before he could react and wrestled the wand out of his hand. She flicked her wand and then he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Yaxley and Travers flew into the room and the lights flipped on. They saw the gigantic mess.

"Chrissy, what happened here?" Travers asked.

"I was only hit in the face by a frying pan, threatened with my own wand and a little struggle ensued," she replied like stuff like that happened every day.

"Travers, take Christine into the bathroom and take a good look at her face. With all the blood all over I have a good feeling that her nose is broken," Yaxley said.

"Yaxley, I'm just fine," she tried to assure Yaxley.

"Black, you are going to comply with my command, and there will be no arguing the point."

"I am arguing the point. I feel just fine and since when you can boss me around?"

"Since this is a Ministry operation, now get a move on," He replied drawing his wand.

"Yes, sir," she said and followed Travers from the room.

He led her down the hallway and through the third door on the left. He turned on the light.

"Sit on the edge of the tub, please," he requested drawing his wand.

She did as he requested. He flicked his wand and the blood disappeared, letting him see her nose clearly.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Only a broken nose and a beginning of a shiner," he replied. "Want me to fix them?"

"Sure, as long as you don't make them worse," she replied.

He pointed his wand at her face and gave it a flick. She felt her nose and left eye get real warm and go ice cold. She got up and looked in the mirror. "Good as new," she said twitching her nose.

CRASH!

They both ran into the kitchen and saw that the Muggle was dead on top of a broken table, and Yaxley was smiling. "He said that Elizabeth Quinn is in the U.S. At least, she's not in England."

"That is good and bad news. We got what we wanted from him, but she isn't under our jurisdiction right now. However, what is the difference between dead and gone," she said.

"Yes, well, how's the nose?" Yaxley replied.

"Great, it was broken, but Travers minded it," she said.

They heard sirens roaring down the road.

"We better get going," Travers said.

Christine raised her wand and shouted, "Scorgefy."

The kitchen was instantly clean, then they Dissapparated as the police pulled into the drive way. They appeared in her front yard.

"Why did you Scorgefy the kitchen?" Yaxley asked.

"Well, that frying pan had my blood on it and it would be embarrassing to have to break out of a Muggle prison," she replied. "Do you two want to come in for tea or cup of brandy?"

"Brandy would be nice," Travers replied.

"I have to get back to the Ministry to file a report, so I might take up the offer later in the year," Yaxley replied.

Then he turned on the spot and vanished from the other two's view. They turned and went into the house. When they got into the house, Winky bounded up and ushered them into the sitting room.

"Do you still want your tea, Mistress?"

"Yes and Mr. Travers would like a glass of brandy," Christine replied sitting down in the chair in front of the fire.

"You look exhausted, Chrissy," Travers said after Winky left to get the drinks.

"You try to have a good nights sleep at Hogwarts," she said smiling.

"Kids who don't know when to stop getting in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as the door opened.

Winky appeared with her tea and his brandy, served them, and left.

"Here's to a successful mission," he toasted holding his glass high.

"Cheers," she replied, then took a sip of her tea.

He stayed at her house until 10:30, and then she started to read the Evening_ Prophet._

11:30

Christine was in a deep sleep in the armchair, under the paper when Winky reentered the room. The house elf walked over to her Mistress and gently shook her. Christine stirred slowly. "What is it, Winky?"

"Do you think that it is more comfortable to sleep in your bed, Mistress?" Winky asked respectfully.

"I think it would be more comfortable in my bed," she yawned, standing up.

"Mistress, allow me," Winky suggested holding out her hand.

Christine grabbed her hand; Winky snapped and they were almost instantly in her room. Christine quickly changed into a nightgown, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Winky blew out the candle by the bed and left the room. She cleaned the guest rooms and then went to her room that was a small pantry off the kitchen. _I might as well let Mistress Black sleep in tomorrow unless something urgent comes up_, Winky thought. Then she curled up and fell asleep.


	18. christmas party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 18- Christmas Party

11:30 am

The door to Christine's room opened and Winky walked in with a tray of food floating behind her. She walked over to her mistress's bed and gently woke her up.

"What is it, Winky?" Christine asked opening her eyes.

"Winky figured that Mistress would like something to eat," Winky replied.

"Thank you, Winky," she said sitting up and watched the tray settle in front of her. "We will have guests tomorrow evening."

"Who is coming over, Mistress?"

"Warvold Ride and Barnard Zabini," she answered.

"Winky then shall go prepare the house for guests."

Then the house elf walked out of the room. Christine finished her brunch and noticed that the _Daily Prophet_ was folded neatly on the side of the tray. She disregarded it as nothing new for it didn't look like there were any big new stories.

_So, half of the day is gone_, she thought putting on a bathrobe. She decided to stay around the house. She went downstairs into her study, and walked over to the bookcase to find a book to read.

"_Hogwarts: A History; Monster Book of Monsters; Numerology and Grammatica; The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; Quidditch Through the Ages; Spellman's Syllabary; Travels with Trolls; Break with a Banshee; Gadding with Ghouls; Holidays with Hags; Voyages with Vampires; Wandering with Werewolves; Year with the Yettie; Defensive Magical Theory; An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe; The Tails of Beedle the Bard; Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy; The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore; Armando Dippit: Master or Moron?; A History of Magic, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them; _and where is that periodical? … There it is, _Transfiguration Today_," she stated reading off the names of the books.

She grabbed the copy of _Transfiguration Today_ and then walked over to her desk. She sat in the comfortable chair behind her desk across from the wall that housed the portraits of Dumbledore and her mother, only Dumbledore was not currently in his portrait. She opened the periodical and started to read.

5:00 pm

"Mistress?" Winky asked as she entered the room.

"What, Winky?" Christine questioned not bothering to look up from the periodical.

"Would you like your supper served here?"

"Sure, a bowl of French Onion Soup and a roast beef sandwich," she replied.

"Yes, Mistress," Winky curtsied and left the room.

"So, you go the Crouches' house elf," the portrait of Danelle Black said.

"Yes, mother, after all I am technically the heir of them because the name has officially died out," she replied still not looking up from the periodical.

"I would have preferred Kreacher, by the way, where is he?"

"He is not my house elf, Uncle Sirius willed him along with the house to Harry Potter."

"Oh," Danelle said.

The door opened and Winky cam in with a tray of steaming French Onion Soup with a roast beef sandwich beside it.

"Thank you, Winky. Please feed the snake something for me," Christine commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Winky said and left.

"The Snake?" Danelle asked confused.

"The Dark Lord's snake, mother," she explained finally finishing the periodical.

"You're a Death Eater!" Danelle exclaimed.

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea," she replied calmly, as she started on her soup.

"Who's idea was it?"

"His," she said nodding towards Dumbledore's empty portrait.

"Dumbledore put you up to it?"

"Why don't you ask him when he gets back? I am trying to eat," she said.

"Christine Arcturus Black! That is no way to talk to your mother!..." Danelle scolded.

Christine tuned out the rest of Danelle's yelling session and started eating her food again.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Danelle asked.

"No, I tuned you out after your second sentence, but by all means keep continuing," she replied.

"What?"

"You heard me, mother."

"You little ungrateful…."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a familiar voice.

"Not at all, Professor, I was just having a pleasant chat with my mother," Christine replied walking over to the side cupboard.

"You're not going to drink Fire whiskey, are you?" asked Danelle incredulously.

"No, as good as Fire whiskey is, mother, I am more partial to good old fashioned brandy," she said, pulling out the bottle of brandy and a glass.

"Honestly, do you have to drink that stuff in front of me?" Danelle asked reproachfully.

"It's my study, but if you want me to move to the sitting room while you talk to Professor Dumbledore, all you had to do was say so," she replied downing the Brandy.

"I do need to talk to Dumbledore, now please leave this room."

"Yes, mother," she stated bowing to humor her mother and left the room, feeling slightly guilty that she built her mother's rage by her conversation.

She walked into the hall and went in the fourth door on her right, which was the sitting room. She flicked her wand and a fire started in the fireplace. She opened the window and then sat in her favorite armchair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the night's breeze. Soon, an owl flew in with the _Evening Prophet_. She paid the owl and unfolded the paper and decided to go to bed. Then she climbed up her stairs and into her room and went to bed.

the next morning

Christine woke up at 7:00 am. She picked out black robes for the day and her emerald green dress robes for her party. She took the black robes with her into the master bedroom. She took an hour long shower, and brushed her hair after using the drying spell. She put it up in a ponytail. She went down stairs and into the kitchen she noticed that Winky was probably sleeping, so she decided to have her usual breakfast when she had to cook, coffee and toast. When the toast was done, she sat at the kitchen table. The owl that brought the _Daily Prophet_ flew into the kitchen. She paid the owl and read the paper.

_Still the same old, same old_, she thought sipping her coffee. She decided to read the social section and what she was made her snort in her coffee. She was staring down at her work picture that was next to Barnard Zabini's.

"_**Romance blooms at the Ministry**_

_It was rumored that Christine A. Black, head of the famed Department of Mysteries, and Barnard Zabini, who works for the Department of Magical Transportation, are dating again. This piped my interest because their friends were talking about how surprising that news was due to the epic break up at the end of their seventh year. The biggest question is; is it for real, and if so why? 'I hope he doesn't break her heart like last time,' Amanda, her best friend, said. A few weeks ago, I did some recon and found the two in Madam Pudifoot's talking and laughing. I figure there might be a proposal now that they have settled their differences. All their family and friends hope that this is the case. I will still be on the case. Rita Seeker."_

She reread it twice trying to figure it out. Then she stared at the author's name for awhile and it dawned on her.

"Merlin's Beard! When will she learn to stay out of people's personal lives! She already ruined Dumbledore's!" she roared, standing up and walked to her study.

She threw the paper on the desk and started pacing.

"What has you all riled up this early in the morning?" asked Dumbledore, who watched her from her painting.

"Why do some people like to pick their way through other people's lives?" she questioned.

"Let me guess, Rita Seeker," he replied.

"Yes, at least she didn't insult me this time. Last time I was mentioned directly in the _Prophet_, she called me a clingy, moody, little girl who had too much faith in an old bat. Last time we had a big talk, well, it was more like me threatening her," she ranted.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that she called me an old bat and a cuckoo bird," he replied chuckling.

"Who is this Rita Seeker?" Danelle asked.

"Well, she is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ among other media, and ruins lives by spying on people and calling them names. She also ruins people's lives by waiting 'til they're dead and come out with a biography," she explained.

"Oh, and what did she write about you this time?"

"Only about my current relationship with Barnard Zabini," she replied to the question.

"You have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?" Danelle asked.

"I have had other things on my mind, mother," she replied.

"And what did the article say? I don't want another Black Family Scandal."

"There's no scandal, yet. She knows what would happen if she starts one."

"What would happen?" Danelle asked.

"I would let it slip that she's an unregistered Animagus, and get her fired and in Azkaban," she replied simply.

"How do you know that she is an Animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remember the Triwizard Tournament, how she got all that information about Harry when the staff certainly did not tell her and she couldn't possibly be around? At the end of the year I saw Hermione had a beetle in a jar that had the very same markings as the one that kept bugging me the whole year."

"Very interesting. That information would be helpful if we decide to do the Triwizard Tournament again," he replied.

"Mmm…" Christine said thoughtfully walking over to the side cupboard.

"You're not going to...to…" Danelle sputtered.

"No, mother," she replied, then quickly turned towards her desk and flicked her wand at a beetle.

The beetle spun and turned into Rita Seeker. She squeaked in surprised and sat staring at Christine.

"Expelliarmus," said Christine with a casual flick of her wand, and neatly caught Rita's. "That pathetic thing, mother, is Rita Seeker."

"How did you know that I w-was h-here?" stammered Rita.

"Believe me; it wasn't that hard to notice you. The paper moved a little bit," she explained. "When are you going to learn that it is impossible to find information about my own private life if you when you're not that sneaky and the threat still stands. I doubt anybody besides Molly Weasley's Aunt Muriel will ever miss you," Christine snarled through clenched teeth.

Rita Seeker backed away slowly with fear showing in her eyes. "P-please d-d-don't k-kill me!"

Christine was considering feeding the most annoying reporter in the world to Nagini, but Dumbledore's clear calm voice said, "Chrissy, don't kill unless they can defend themselves."

She shook her head trying to clear out those thoughts, walked over to Rita Seeker and snarled, "Come with me now!"

Rita followed timidly after Christine outside. Christine grabbed Rita's arm and Apparated to the lobby of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Madam Black, good to see you again," said Barnabas Cuffe, the 40-year-old, cubby main editor.

"Good morning, Mr. Cuffe," she replied and then forced Rita in front of her. "I believe this belongs to you."

She threw Rita's wand at him.

"Madam Seeker! Was she spying on you again, Madam Black?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Remember Rita, next time we are going to visit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Good day, Mr. Cuffe," she replied and Dissapparated.

When Christine got home, she entered the kitchen.

"Mistress, what do you want Winky to cook for your guests?" Winky asked.

"Christmas goose, mashed potatoes and gravy and French silk pie," she answered, grabbing a banana.

Winky scurried about to get the ingredients, and Christine walked into her study.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" asked Danelle.

"No, mother, I just took her back to where she belongs. However, I was sorely tempted to," she replied grabbing Quidditch_ through the Ages_.

"At least you learned to control yourself," Danelle said.

"Yes, at least for now," she replied sitting down and opening the book.

She read the book until at least 4:30. The door opened and Winky hurried in. "Mistress, you might want to get ready for the party."

"Thank you for reminding me," Christine said putting the book away. "When our guests arrive make sure you escort them into the sitting room."

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf replied.

Christine walked up the stairs and to her room. She walked over to her quite fashionable emerald green dress robes, which were laid out on the bed, and changed into them. They had a modest neckline, long sleeves and a long skirt. It was fashionable and yet practical only in the winter, but it fit her well.

She then went into the bathroom to decide what hair style looked best with the dress. She decided on down because it had a natural wave but wasn't as frizzy as Bellatrix's. She heard someone knocking on the door, and also heard Winky answer it. She gave her hair a final brush and walked down the stairs. She heard joyful voices in the sitting room, and she walked toward it. She opened the door and smiled at the looks both Ride and Zabini gave her.

"Good Evening, Warvold, Barnard," she greeted.

"Good Evening, Christine," Warvold Ride replied with a nod.

"Good Evening, Dear," Zabini said hugging her.

"Christine, can I talk to you about something?" Ride asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Department of Mysteries business, top secret," he replied gesturing toward Zabini.

"Okay, the dinning room, Barnard, you stay here."

Ride followed her to the dining room.

She turned and asked, "What is it?"

"Are we sure that we can trust him with our secret?"

"I'm not really sure if we can trust him, but what if one of us is found out? We need a spy nobody, not even the Order knows about."

"You make a perfect spy, Chrissy, because the Dark Lord had you spying on the Order," he reasoned.

"But the Carrows and Bella are very close on figuring it out," she replied.

"Fine, but how much should we tell him?"

"We only have three options; not telling him anything and he'll know we're hiding something; we tell him of our plan and find out if he is willing to help or not; and if it comes down to it we'll make him do an Unbreakable Vow, if he is unwilling to join us."

"That makes a lot of sense, Christine," Ride said.

"Let's go back to the sitting room," she said heading back to the sitting room.

When they got in the room, Winky appeared and said, "Dinner is served."

They returned to the dining room. Christine sat at the head of the table as Ride sat on her left and Zabini on her right.

While they were eating, Christine asked, "Barnard, how satisfied are you in how the Dark Lord's running things?"

Barnard looked from Ride to her.

"Don't worry what ever is said here will be kept a secret," Ride said.

"Well, I hat the Death Eaters! They are always looking for people to torture!" Zabini exclaimed. "Why do you want to know how I feel?"

"As of late, we've been tryi8ng to undermine the Dark Lord's regime, Ride and I have been in the Order since it started back up and are trying to follow its orders since the Ministry fell," Christine said.

"The Order doesn't exist anymore," Zabini said.

"Actually it just went underground," Ride replied.

"What you mean is that you are both testing my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, we need someone who we can trust if one of us gets found out," Christine said. "Any other Death Eater would have summoned the Dark Lord by now and he would probably torture us for information about the Order; call a meeting, torture us some more, then if we're lucky kill us quickly."

"So, what you need is someone to pull the betrayal if you both are in Azkaban or worse."

"Yes, are you willing to join us?" Ride asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything to let my children to live in a safe and peaceful world," Zabini answered.

"Welcome, unofficially, to the Order of the Phoenix," Christine said raising her glass.

After they finished supper, they went to the sitting room. She poured three glasses of brandy, and stood at the window. It had a great view of Bathilda Bagshot's house. Christine knew2 that she had been dead awhile, but nobody in town or under third in command of the Death Eaters knew that. She knew that Nagini occupied that body for almost as long and only came out to feed. She say Nagini walk into Bagshot's house, wait for a few minutes and closed the door. _That's strange_, she thought.

"A sickle for your thoughts," Ride said.

"What?" she asked

"Is there anything wrong, dear?" Barnard asked walking to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Bathilda was just acting strange," she replied shaking her head to clear it, then glancing up. "Mistletoe? I didn't put it there…"

Zabini interrupted her with a kiss. When they separated, he replied, "I know, I asked your house elf to put it there."

"That was a wonderful surprise," she replied her head swimming.

"You looked like you needed a pick me up," he replied.

"I kind of did need a pick me up after last term," she said.

Suddenly, all three of their marks burned.

"Who summoned the Dark Lord?" Ride asked.

"It can't be a Death Eater," Barnard stated. "Or we will know who did summon him."

"It was Nagini," Christine said.

"How can the snake summon the Dark Lord?" Ride questioned.

"That is an extremely long story. All you need to know is that the Dark Lord is coming here to Godric's Hallow," she replied turning back to the window.

She saw lights flying around in Bagshot's house and then part of the upstairs was blown out and she saw a balding man and a little woman disapparate and heard the Dark Lord scream with rage. She winced at the sound and looked at her friends. "He's angry."

"Will he find out what we're planning?" Zabini asked close to panic.

"Not if you keep a level head, and don't think about it," she replied. "Just clear your head of anything you don't want him to know."

"Is there anything else that we should know?" Ride asked.

"He's in torture people mood by the sound of his scream. If he needs someone to blame for his failure, I will take responsibility. And he's coming here."

"No, don't get yourself killed for his mistake," Zabini said.

"I don't plan on dyeing, at least not yet. Winky, get the door and please escort the Dark Lord here," she said as the house elf appeared.

Two minutes later, the Dark Lord entered with the snake on his shoulders. The three kneeled as he sat in an armchair.

"My Lord, it is a pleasure to have you in my house," Christine said.

"Ride and Zabini leave this room; I need to talk to Black alone," the Dark Lord commanded.

They left the room and closed the door.

"My Lord?" she asked looking up questioningly.

"I have heard some reports about you," he replied. "Reports on how you won't use the Unforgiveable Curses. We both know it's true so don't deny it. That is all at an end. I will not have my third in command be so weak. Get some shoes and a cloak on; we're leaving the house for a while."

"Yes, my Lord," she said rising and hurried to do what he commanded her to do.

He met her by the door and led her to the church.

"Go in there and kill the leader of these disgusting animals," he commanded.

"No, I can't…I just can't…it's murder," she objected.

"You can and you will, Black, now do it!"

"No please, don't make me do this," she begged.

"You are going to do it and you will enjoy it. Your mother used to do it before for I even commanded her. Don't make me use one of the other curses on you."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied.

_If my mother did it, so can I_, she thought walking up the stairs. She entered the church; it was deserted except for the pastor. She walked to the second pew and sat down and waited for him to notice her. When he did, he walked over to her. He noticed the tears rolling down her face and asked, "Is there something bothering you, my child?"

She looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "Yes,"

He stood there and waited for her to continue. She stood up and drew her wand. The pastor backed away saying, "You're one of them. You're a witch and a freak."

She was angry at him daring to call her a freak.

"I am not a freak! I will have you begging for death before I'm done with you!" she snarled "Crucio!"

The priest dropped to his knees, withering like a drowning man. He thrashed around and yelled in pain. "Please stop, I will do anything! Just make this pain stop!"

She stopped the curses effects. "Now beg for a quick and relatively painless death," she commanded.

"Please, just kill me quickly if you're going to kill me," he begged.

"That's good enough, Father," she replied smiling. "Merry Christmas, Avada Kedavra."

He fell to the floor and remained motionless for a few minutes. She knew she should have felt some remorse because it was her first cold blooded murder after all, but she didn't feel any of it. She felt the power that was given to her, and it was intoxicating. _Why had the Order kept me from killing if it felt so powerful_, she thought, _they only taught me how to fight the effects of the other two._

"I told you that you would enjoy it, you and Bella clearly have the same blood running though your veins," the Dark Lord said from the last pew.

"You were right, my Lord, I did enjoy it," she replied turning around.

"Now go home and rest. Also keep a look out for Potter," he commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied raising the hood of her cloak to hide her face.

She walked out of the church and walked home. When she entered the house, Ride and Zabini ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" they both asked.

"I'm just fine; I just had to learn a lesson that I had to learn someday," she replied. "I'm going to bed."

They watched her walk up the stairs and then they turned to each other.

"I wonder what happened." Zabini said. "She was quite herself when she came in."

"I noticed that too, we'll find out later. I don't think that we should leave tonight."

"That is a good idea."

"Will you two be spending the night?" Winky asked as she appeared.

"Yes, we will," Ride answered.

"I left her present at home. Winky, can you go to my house and grab it?" asked Zabini.

"Sure, Mr. Zabini. What does it look like?"

"It is little and fuzzy; black with a white star on it's back; and it's alive animal. I put a bow on it so it won't be too hard to find."

The house elf nodded and disappeared. They climbed the stars and found the guest rooms. Soon, Winky appeared with the present. They made sure that the present was asleep, and then they drifted off to sleep.


	19. crackdown at hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Harry Potter_. Now on to the story.

Chapter 19- Crack down at Hogwarts

A few weeks later

Christine appeared on Platform 9 ¾ with her briefcase and her Christmas present from Barnard, a black kitten with a white star on its back. She called it Sirius because the kitten had her uncle's personality. She boarded the train and sat in one of the compartments in the back. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote down all that she planned to do that night:

1) Give up the post of Detention Coordinator.

2) Give that post to the Carrows.

3) Give them Ministry permission to use the Cruciartus Curse

She put it back in the briefcase. Then Ginny and Neville entered the compartment.

"Hi Professor," they said.

"Hi," she replied taking Sirius out of his cage.

"You got a cat for Christmas?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I did," she answered petting him.

"What's his name?" Neville questioned.

"Sirius," she said.

"Like your uncle?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he does have my uncle's personality. He hates to be locked up."

~a few hours later~

Sirius was sleeping on Christine's lap, and the three were eating a snack.

"I still can't believe that the Ministry is falling for the Ron's got spattergroit routine," Christine laughed.

"Yes, I wish Luna was here to share a laugh," Neville said.

"Do you know where Luna is, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"No, and don't try to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," snapped Christine, suddenly turning cross.

Neville and Ginny looked surprised at Christine's answer and sudden change in attitude.

"Sorry, you two, I've just been under so much stress lately," Christine apologized.

"It's okay, Professor, we can see that, we're sorry we brought it up," Ginny said.

"It's alright, I'm lightening my workload soon," she replied.

She put Sirius in his carrier and stood up. "I have to do something before we get to the school."

She left the compartment to find Draco. She found him in one of the front compartments. He was sitting with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. She knocked on the door and they let her in.

"I need your advice," she started as she sat down.

"What is it, Chrissy?" asked Draco.

"I have been more stressed lately, and I'm thinking about turning detentions over to the Carrows. I need your honest opinion; should I do it?"

"Chrissy, if you're too stressed out by too many jobs, then, yes, you should do it. Without your health, your nothing," Draco replied.

"We think you should," Blaise stated, indicating Crabbe, Goyle and himself.

"Pansy, what do you think?" Christine asked turning to the girl she once trained to replace her as Slytherin Princess.

"I agree with Drakie-poo," Pansy replied, running her hands though Draco's hair.

Christine raised her eyebrow and then smiled. "Pansy can I speak to you alone?" she asked.

"Sure, Professor," Pansy replied.

They left and found an empty compartment, which wasn't very hard because a lot of people either stayed at Hogwarts or went into hiding during break.

"Pansy, how long?" she asked.

"How long what?" Pansy questioned.

"You and Draco; how long have you two been an item?"

"Five years give or take a few months," Pansy replied.

"No break ups?"

"No."

"So, you've been going out with my dear little 3rd cousin since my seventh year. You're basically like family then."

"I've heard that you and Blaise's brother are an item once again," Pansy said.

"Yes, we are," she replied.

For the next two hours, Christine and Pansy talked about everything girls talk about: Celebrities, clothes, make-up, boys, hair, and gossip.

"Well, I have to check on my new pet, and we're almost to the station," Christine said.

"You have a new pet?" Pansy asked. "Can I see it?"

"Yes, you may see it when you stop by for tea sometime," she replied. "It was great to talk to you again."

"The same," Pansy said as they parted ways.

When Christine entered her compartment, the train arrived at the station.

"You two get to the castle," she commanded.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Neville asked.

"No, I'm taking another form of transportation," she replied.

She watched them leave in a carriage along with the other students.

"Winky," she said.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked Winky as she materialized out of thin air.

"Take my briefcase and Sirius to my room," Christine replied.

"Of course, Mistress," the house-elf said, and disappeared with Sirius.

She Apparated as close to the grounds as she could get, then walked to the edge of the lake, and ran and jumped, in the way the Dark Lord taught her. She floated gracefully across the lake. It was one of the only things that Bella couldn't do because the Dark Lord didn't teach her. She walked up the castle steps from the docks, entered the Great Hall via the staff door, and sat down in her customary seat by Severus.

"Christine," Alecto said as she stood behind her and Amycus sat down beside her. "We heard through the grapevine that you're not as soft as we thought."

"We're sorry that we were too hard on you," Amycus stated.

"That's alright, you two, I'm about to make an announcement that will change Hogwarts forever," Christine replied. "Severus, may I make an announcement?"

"Yes," he said standing up. "Students, Professor Black would like to make an announcement."

Christine stood up and waked around the table until she was in front of it. "Thank you, Headmaster. I am going to make this quite clear. My jobs have caused me too much stress. I am lightening my load so to speak. I am resigning the post of detention coordinator. The Carrows are now in charge of punishment, and the Ministry has decided to allow them to use any punishment as they see fit. However, I am staying on as teacher's aid. It is time for Hogwarts to become what it was destined to be."

The only applause was from the Slytherin table; the other tables looked dumfounded by the sudden change of events. Christine grabbed a sandwich and left via the staff door. She got halfway up the Grand Staircase when she heard, "Christine Articus Black, get down here and explain yourself, this instant."

She turned and saw McGonagall at the foot of the staircase.

"Why should I explain myself to you? You're not my mother."

"I'm as good as your mother. I helped raise you since you were four. Now explain this to me this instant," McGonagall commanded as she climbed the stairs.

"Well, one, this Christmas I've learned that everybody had been holding me back except for the Dark Lord. And two, Minerva, the Order of the Phoenix is finished. The Dark Lord has won, and whoever is pretending different is kidding themselves. So don't think for a minute that you can tell me what to do," she snapped.

"That doesn't sound like the Christine I knew, you lost yourself that's what you done."

"Maybe I have, but maybe this is what all those days of torture under Mad-Eye's wand did for me, all for the safety of the Order of course. I personally agree with Aberforth, the sooner you realize that He's won, the safer you'll be. Dumbledore wanted a lot of things. If you look at the past, people have gotten hurt following him. Where was he when we needed him most? Dead. Because of him and his plans to defeat the Dark Lord, I have had to endure countless hours of the Cruciartus Curse. For the past three years, I have had confusing feeling that if he did love me, then why put me in one of the most dangerous positions. Snape is the only person who has actually shown that he does care for my safety," she wanted.

"Why have you turned your back on the Order?"

Christine looked towards the Great Hall and saw that a crowd of students were gathering at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here is not a place to answer that question," she replied, stormed up the stairs, and into her quarters.

She slammed the door and locked it. She walked to one of her armchairs and started sobbing. Two hours later the fireplace turned green and Severus Snape walked out of the fireplace. He looked around and saw Christine crying.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her.

"I don't know, Severus. I'm losing sense of myself. Everybody's orders sound the same; 'Stay on the good side of the Order,' 'Stay on the good side of the Dark Lord,' and 'Don't hold back against your enemies.' I look in the mirror and I don't even recognize myself. When I torture and kill people, on the Dark Lord's orders, I don't feel anything. Now I'm starting to feel something, Snape, and I don't like it. I'm turning into an animal, that doesn't feel remorse. God, I'm starting to become Bella. I'm just tired of taking orders."

"Chrissy, you only have to, for just a little bit longer," Severus said trying to calm her down.

"You take too much for granted, Severus. What if I don't want to do this anymore? I'm loosing myself in all the lies, and obeying orders. Nobody that I have killed is coming back, Severus. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Chrissy, remember you fifth year when I asked you to protect Harry from Quirrell?"

"And then two summers ago, when you made me swear that I would protect the student's of Hogwarts. I do, Severus. I just don't like what I'm becoming."

"I was like this last year, I'm only going to say it might have sounded better from Dumbledore, but keep holding on; without you the Order will really fall. Just keep your head above the water and hold your head high, and all that other motivational sayings like that."

Christine looked up. "Why am I feeling sorry for myself? Even bad people can become good people."

"My point exactly, just a reminder, you and McGonagall are on patrol tonight. I suggest that you try to patch the feelings that you hurt. I haven't seen you and McGonagall go off on each other since that one Hogsmeade Apparition Test when you wanted to wear that Slytherin green tank."

"Thanks for the advice, Severus," she said getting up.

"You're welcome," he replied unlocking the door. "Now, get a move on, Black, and go and find McGonagall. By the way, you two are going to patrol the grounds, the Carrows get the castle tonight because if you two have another shouting match, I'd prefer it outside."

"Okay, Severus," she replied grabbing her wand off her desk.

She walked down the stairs, quite well aware that her hair was down and would be a pain to brush out after patrolling."

McGonagall was waiting for her; her face was stern. _I've forgotten how thin those lips can get_, Christine thought as she got to the ground floor.

"Good evening, Minerva," she said. "Shall we start patrolling?"

McGonagall lead the way out the doors without talking. After and ½ hour, McGonagall turned and pointed her wand straight at Christine's heart. Christine stopped walking, raised her hands above her head, and said, "Easy now, Minerva. Why are you pointing a wand at me in the middle of the forest? My death won't solve anything."

"Christine, I want you to answer my question," McGonagall said.

Christine searched McGonagall's eyes, all she found was stern, yet sad eyes. She looked down, not being able to look McGonagall in the face.

"I...I haven't consciously betrayed the Order, Minerva. However, that doesn't absolve me from my sins. Lately, I haven't really been myself. I have spent all break torturing and killing on the Dark Lord's orders. I don't feel any remorse at the time." She walked over to a log and sat down. "But when I'm out of His or another Death Eater's presence I do feel remorse. It's like I'm becoming an obedient pet. Why am I telling you this? You don't understand how I feel. The only person would be Severus, but I don't trust him that much." She started to curl up into a sobbing heap.

McGonagall lowered her wand and went over to her charge, as if Christine was four again and afraid of the dark. "You just got to hold on for a couple more months, and then you can decide on what you're going to do."

"Well, at least the Carrows won't be on my back," she replied.

"It seems that you did buy more time. It's getting late; you just do what you must to stay in the Dark Lord's inner circle of advisors. Now, that we know that there is no one here, except for Hagrid, Grawp, and animals, we can go back up to the castle. You need to get some sleep. I can tell that you've had little sleep over break. I find turning into my animagus form helpful when I can't sleep," McGonagall said as they started back to the castle.

"Thanks for the advice. However, for your safety, we're going to have to not seem so close."

"I knew this day would come. Just try to get some more sleep."

When they were halfway out of the forest, a shadow suddenly crossed their path; they looked and saw Greyback appear from behind a tree.

"Christine, I need to talk to you about something," he snarled.

"Minerva, get to the castle, I'll be along shortly."

McGonagall left for the castle, and Christine turned to Greyback and asked, "What is it, Greyback?"

"You do know that I long for Pure Black blood," Greyback replied, circling Christine. "But alas, you are protected by the Dark Lord's orders."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked watching his every move.

"You're walking on a thin line, Black; a couple more failures on your part and you won't be one of His favorites," he replied, grabbing her waist from behind.

"So, is this a threat?" she asked as she felt his hot, stale breath on the back of her neck.

"Maybe, just so you know, you're not going to be one of His favorites and under His protection forever. And when that day comes when you lose His protection, watch out for this pretty little neck because I'll be biting it," he whispered into her ear. "I love the pace of your heart when you're scared."

He squeezed her waist that was enclosed in one of his arms and let go. Before she could catch her breath, he was gone. She ran to the castle, up the stairs to the seventh story, to the Gargoyle, and said, "Veritaserum!"

She ran up the stairs, through the door, and yelled, "I need to speak with you, Headmaster!"

She looked around at three shocked faces, and a phoenix flew to her shoulder.

"Chrissy," Snape said.

"You have company, Professor, I'll wait outside until your meeting is over, sorry for barging in," she replied and left the room.

She sat down on a stair and looked at the red and gold phoenix that was perched beside her.

"There you are, Fawlkes, can you do something for me?" she asked and the bird nodded. "Can you watch out and protect Potter for me?"

The bird nodded and disappeared in a burst of flame. Soon the door opened and Lucious and Narcissa started down the stairs. Snape's head appeared and said, "Christine, come in."

She stood up, entered the headmaster's study and sat in one of the chairs. Snape closed the door and asked, "What is it, Chrissy?"

"Greyback," she replied. "He was here."

"And?"

"He threatened to rip out my neck once I lost the Dark Lord's protection."

"That problem is simple, don't lose the Dark Lord's protection until you're ready to lose it," Snape said.

"That is easier said then done, Severus," she stated. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening, Christine, your mother wanted to know how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm tired of every one asking me that question, and I just left the house today."

"She said that you haven't been in the study for 3 days," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, last time I was in the study, we um… we had a shouting match," she replied looking at the ground.

"About what?"

"About me being a Death Eater and following her path when she was my age and something about Uncle Regulus, and how we usually argue or how I tune her out when she starts yelling at me," she replied. "It seems like I'm getting into a lot of shouting matches lately."

"Why is that?"

"She got into a shouting match with Minerva," Snape said.

"I'm tired, Severus, I'm going to bed," she said walking out of the room.

"She is starting to sound like her mother," Snape stated after she left. "And acting more like Bellatrix."

"I think it's time to tell her why and how her mother died, Severus, she is old enough," Dumbledore said.

"No, not yet, Albus, it would destroy her instead of comfort her. Incase you didn't know, the Dark Lord has recently made her kill and torture. I'm afraid that following His orders has really damaged her soul. Maybe, you shouldn't have put her in this position, Albus, she is so young, and doing such a big task. I'm afraid that she's losing her battle and we're losing her."

"She is young, but she is capable, like Mr. Potter and his friends. She will find the right path; all she needs is a push in the right direction. She needs to know, Severus, and you can't hide behind the excuse that she's too young. She is only 20, but she is an adult who is almost better than you in Potions. You or I need to tell her. Severus, you may think that you're protecting her, but you are leaving her vulnerable to the Dark Lord and his lies."

"I will tell her, in a few months, on her birthday; sooner if I have to."

"You're making excuses again," Dumbledore said.

- - -

"It's not our fault that…" Neville whispered to a small group of students in a hallway.

"It's not your fault what?" Christine said coming out from behind a suit of armor smirking. "Please go ahead say it."

Neville just stood there awestruck that the person he was going to talk about just appeared.

"Cat got your tong, Longbottom?" she asked glancing at Mrs. Norris, who just came around the corner. "Let me guess, it's not your fault that I resigned and let go of the tiger's tail."

He nodded as Mr. Filch and the Carrows appeared.

"Mr. Filch, I feel like bringing back the old punishments are in order. 5 student's out of bed after hours; none are prefects; maybe lines with a stock of Umbridge's quills or, Amycus, maybe since your class is learning the Cruciartus Curse, they could practice on people in detention," Christine suggested. "I'll leave it up to you guys. I'm going to bed.


	20. March

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_. And some of the things happening in this chapter. Now that's done we can continue the story.

Chapter 20- March

Throughout the next couple months, Christine had to endure pranks getting pulled on her, and glares form most of the students. She watched and helped taught the Dark Arts.

"No, Goyle, that is not how you do it!" Christine yelled as Terry Boot was thrown back with minimum pain. She walked over to Goyle and said, "You've got to mean it, enjoy their pain. Like this." She turned to Boot as he stood up and raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Boot was down on his back writhing in pain. She stopped the curse and then looked back at Goyle, "See what I mean?"

Goyle nodded and looked around; everybody was watching her little lesson. The children of the Death Eaters looked at her with awe, while others just watched as if they thought that they might be next.

"Get back to practicing," she commanded as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"You seem much stronger, then in the beginning of the year," Amycus said as she sat down on the desk.

"It's starting to get more fun and it became necessary here to keep some little brats in line," she replied.

"I heard that you are staying at the Manor for Easter."

"I am planning on staying for a couple of days," she replied. "Longbottom, I haven't seen you practice yet!"

Longbottom shook his head.

"Just do it, Longbottom!" she yelled.

He still refused to do it.

"Amycus, would you?" she asked as he stood up.

He walked up to Neville, raised his wand and made a slashing motion. A cut appeared on Neville's face. The bell rang for the dismissal of the class.

"Today's grade is a T, Longbottom," Amycus said.

"Chrissy, are you coming?" Draco asked as he was about to leave to go home.

"There is something I have to do before I leave. Tell your mother that I'll be there as soon as possible, ok?" she replied with a wink.

"Okay," he responded with a hug and then hurried off to catch up with his friends.

"I remember you being that way," Snape said appearing beside her.

"Severus, I'd do anything to protect him, he's family after all," she replied, watching Draco's blond haired head disappear in the crowd.

"I know you would," he stated.

"I'm going to my office and pack."

Later that night, about 8:30, the Carrows and Ministry officials met Christine in the entrance hall.

"A few students told me that Hagrid is hosting a 'Support Harry Potter' party tonight," Christine said as she led them through the grounds.

When she got to the hut, she knocked on the door.

"Christine, what is it?" Hagrid asked seeing all the people standing there behind her.

"Hagrid, sorry, but this has to be done," she said.

"What has to be done?" Hagrid asked.

"We're her to arrest you for hosting a 'Support Harry Potter' party," Yaxley said.

Suddenly the earth started shaking. "HAGGAR!"

"What was that?" somebody asked.

"Hagrid's half-brother!" shouted Alecto as Grawp rushed out of the forest.

Christine dodged out of the way of a swing of a club, and saw Hagrid climb up Gwap's arm to his shoulder. Then they hurried off the grounds.

"Yaxley, you and your group follow them; Carrows, go tell Snape what has just happened," she commanded.

"What about you?" asked Yaxley.

"I'm going to the Manor," she replied turning towards the gate.

He nodded and tried to follow the tracks. Once she left the grounds, she Disapparated to the Malfoy Manor's gates. She entered the grounds and walked towards the house. As she approached the house, the door opened and Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Chrissy," Narcissa said, hugging her.

"Hi, Aunt Cissy," she replied.

She followed Narcissa to the drawing room and saw Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix and Wormtail.

"Good evening, Lucius, Bella, Draco, and Wormtail," she greeted, as she sat down, showing a bit of distaste as she said Wormtail.

"Good evening how was your day?" Lucius asked.

"Fine, until about 8:30. We were arresting that oaf, Hagrid and were attacked by his giant of a half-brother."

"Are you spending the night?" Narcissa asked.

"I plan to if things don't come up," Christine replied.

"I am going to my room. It was refreshing to see you again," Bella said and stalked towards the door.

"Good to see you too, Bella," she replied.

A few hours later an alarm went off; Narcissa rose and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned leading a group of Snatchers and some prisoners. Lucius and Wormtail rose.

"What is this?" Lucius asked.

"They say they've got Potter," Narcissa replied coldly. "Draco, come here."

Draco rose as Greyback forced a boy with a swollen face under the chandelier.

"Well, boy?" rasped Greyback.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius. He sounded avid. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't –can't be sure," Draco replied.

He looked wearily of Greyback and the boy.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer," Lucius replied excitedly. "Draco, if we are the ones who hands Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be for…"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not," replied Lucius impatiently. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius as his grey eyes raked Harry's forehead. "There's something there. It could be the scar, stretched tight…Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Draco quickly glanced over Harry. "I don't know," he said, and walked over to Narcissa.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa stated. "Completely sure that it is Potter before we summon the Dark Lord…They say that this is his…" She looked closely at a wand. "But it doesn't resemble Ollivander's description…If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord for nothing…Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"I agree with Narcissa," Christine said from an armchair by the door, behind a copy of the_ Evening Prophet_.

"What about the Mudblood, then?" Greyback growled as he turned the group so that Hermione was in the direct light. Christine put down her paper.

"Wait," Narcissa said sharply. "Yes,-Yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?"

"I…maybe…yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. "It's them, Potter's friends-Draco look at him; isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name…?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "It could be."

The door opened and Bella's voice asked, "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

Bella strolled into the room and saw Granger. "But surely, this Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius. "And beside her, we think, is Potter! Potter and his friends caught at last!"

"Potter?" Bella shrieked backing up. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She dragged back her sleeve.

"I was about to call him!" shouted Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bella's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority…"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand. Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off of me!"

"This is nothing to do with you; you did not capture the boy…"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold…"

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still trying to get away from Lucius, free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of His…of…"

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed on something beyond the prisoners. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve.

"Stop!" shrieked Bella. "Don't touch it; we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius's finger hovered just above his mark, and Bella marched up to a Snatcher.

"What is that?"

"Sword," the snatcher replied.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon. I found it."

There was a bang and a red flash of light as Bella stunned the Snatcher. There was a roar of anger from the others; Sccabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed. "Stupefy!"

They were no match for her, even four on one; they all fell where they stood, except for Greyback, who was forced into a kneeling position his arms outstretched. Bella bore down upon him the Sword of Gryffindor gripped in her hand, her face waxen.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback as she took his wand.

"How dare you?" Greyback snarled, bearing his pointed teeth. "Release me woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and Greyback jumped to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind the armchair Christine occupied, his filthy curved nails clutching its back. He leaned over and whispered in Christine's ear, "Remember our talk? It's only a matter of time."

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bella, pointing to the stunned men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like…" said Narcissa furiously, but Bella screamed, "Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

"You don't have to scream, Bella!" Christine said in a raised voice.

Bella ignored her as she studied the sword and turned toward the prisoners.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," Bella murmured to herself. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself…But if he finds out…I must…I must know…"

She turned back to Narcissa.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my…"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!" shrieked Bella.

She looked like she was crazy; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet.

Narcissa hesitated, and then said, "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait!" Bella said sharply. "All except…except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Ron yelled. "You can have me, keep me!"

She slapped him across the face.

"If she died during questioning, I'll take you next," she replied. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them…yet."

She threw Greyback his wand, and took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Granger from the prisoners and dragged her to the middle of the room. Greyback left the room and Christine went back to reading her paper.

"Don't think for a minute that I won't torture you to get this answer, Mudblood," Bella spat. "Now, where did you get this sword?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Crucio!" Bella said pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione let out a terrible, drawn-out scream of pain. Christine didn't flinch, but merely turned the page of the paper.

"Don't think that Christine will help you because she was never really in your so called Order of the Phoenix. See how she is so calming ignoring your pain? Crucio!"

Hermione screamed has Bella yelled, "Where did you get this?"

She stopped the curse and asked "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it…we found it…Please!" Hermione screamed again.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Hermione screamed again.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Hermione screamed in pain once again.

_That is getting extremely annoying_, Christine thought as put the paper down and walked over to the decanter of brandy.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed even louder. Christine calmly poured herself a cup of brandy.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight," Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bella. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said, for the first time since the struggle. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."

Draco left the room and after a few minutes returned with the goblin. Hermione screamed in pain yet again. All the sudden, they heard a crack below them.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar? Draco…no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

After a couple of minutes, Lucius yelled, "What is it, Wormtail?"

They heard, "Nothing! All fine!"

Bella nodded and stalked back to Hermione like a lioness who knows that her prey is cornered. She shot the Cruciartus Curse at Hermione and Hermione screamed. Then Hermione became silent and slowly stopped twitching. Bella gave the sword to the goblin. "Well? Is it the true sword?"

"No," replied the goblin. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bella. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," replied the goblin.

Relief broke across Bella's face, all tension drained from it. "Good," she said, and with a causal flick of her wand, she slashed a deep cut into the goblins face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she stated in a voice that burst with triumph, "We call the Dark Lord!"

And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark. Christine poured herself another brandy.

"And I think," Bella said, "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOO!" came a voice as the door flew open. Weasley had come out of nowhere; Bella turned her wand to face him.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

Bella's wand flew through the air and was caught by Harry. Everybody looked at Harry. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled with Bella's wand pointed at Lucius. Lucius collapsed in a heap. Christine was groping for her wand in her pocket, as Draco, Narcissa, and Greyback shot spells at the duo.

"Stop or she dies!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Christine took her hand out of her pocked without her wand. Harry poked his head around the edge of the sofa. Bella was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is."

Christine poured herself another brandy.

"I said, drop them!" Bella screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat.

"All right!" Harry shouted dropping Bella's wand as Ron dropped Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good," she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches."

Christine looked at the door and back at her glass, in confusion. She seemed to be seeing something that she shouldn't be seeing.

"Now," Bella said softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands, "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

At that last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with a creak and ominous jingling, it began to fall. Christine dropped her glass and jumped to help push Bellatrix out from under it screaming, "Bella, look out!"

The chandelier struck Christine on the back of the head and knocked her out. Thankfully, she didn't feel the crystal shards cut into her back and legs. As Ron ran to Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry wrestled the three wands out of Draco's grip. Harry pointed all three at Greyback and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Greyback was lifted off his feet buy the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling, and then smashed to the ground. As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of farther harm, Bella sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed, and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier…?"

Dobby trotted into the room, pointing at her. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!"

"Kill him, Cissy!"

CRACK! Narcissa's wand flew to the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bella. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron…catch and go!" Harry yelled throwing a wand to Ron. Harry got the goblin over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Dobby and started to Dissapparate.

Bellatrix threw her knife at Dobby and hit her mark. Voldemort Apparated into the room, and looked around furiously.

"Where is Potter?" he asked.

Narcissa pointed to where Harry had Disapparated moments before.

"He just escaped, my Lord," Bellatrix confessed.

They heard a moan; they looked and saw Christine trying to push herself up.

"Chrissy," Narcissa said hurrying to her.

She helped Christine up into a sitting position.

"Where is Potter? He was standing right over there when the chandelier fell."

"He escaped," Voldemort replied furiously. "Bella, how did my more than capable third in command get under a falling chandelier?"

Bella stared at her feet.

"I just saved your life, Bella, and you are too ashamed to admit it? Evening, my Lord, I will accept the full penalty for our failure," Christine said slowly standing up, her wounds were starting to scab up.

"I have a better idea, Black, I will punish the Malfoys, Bella, and Greyback for their failure and you watch," Voldemort replied.

"Yes, my Lord," she said, reviving Lucius and Greyback.

"Go and sit that chair," he pointed at an armchair.

She limped over to it and watched him take out his anger. She was worried about Draco, but then she figured that he could deal with it. She felt savage triumph when Bellatrix was writhing in pain. _There is nothing you can do, Bella, I will still be his favorite_, Christine thought.

"You have displeased me, Bella, more than you can understand. You and the Malfoys are confined to the Manor grounds until further notice," Voldemort yelled at Bellatrix. "Come, Christine, we're leaving," he said turning towards the door.

"Yes, my Lord," Christine replied, shooting a look at Bellatrix a look that communicated that you're only second rate, and she followed the Dark Lord out of the house. "Where are we going, my Lord?"

"Hogwarts, I need to talk to Snape, and you, my pet, need some rest in a place where no one has failed, yet," he replied and they both spun on the spot.

Once they arrived at the gates he said, "Your arm."

She rolled back her left sleeve and exposed her Mark. He pressed it and then turned to watch the castle. Christine saw a lamp in the pre-dawn light coming closer. Snape opened the gate when he got to it. "My Lord."

"Severus," the Dark Lord replied. "Chrissy."

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked her eyes bright with excitement.

"Go and see the nurse, I don't want any infections, and don't jump underneath anymore falling chandeliers."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied, bowing, and with a smile hurried off to the castle.

Once she got to the hospital wing, she stated, "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Christine, dear, what is it?" Pomfrey asked coming out of her office.

"Can you take a look at my back and legs, please?"

"Of course, disrobe and lie on this bed," Pomfrey replied pulling curtains around a bed.

Christine complied and Madam Pomfrey was shocked at the state of her back. "What happened?"

"A falling chandelier, how bad is it?"

"Your back is all tore up and your legs are fine, and you look paler. How much blood did you lose?"

"At the most a pint," Christine replied, enjoying the warm sensation as the wounds were magically healed.

"Then you'll need to drink some Blood-Replenishing Potion before you leave," Pomfrey said, finishing healing her wounds. "Get your robes on and sit on the bed."

Pomfrey opened the curtain after Christine was presentable and walked to her office. A few minutes later, she came back with a goblet full of Blood-Replenishing Potion. "Here, drink this, and then you can go to breakfast."

Christine drank; _it tastes horrible_, she thought. After making sure that she drank it all, Pomfrey gave her the okay to go. On the way down to the Great Hall she met Peeves. When he saw her, he blew a raspberry and sang:

"Itty bitty Chrissy roams the halls,

Everybody watch out!

Get out of her way,

Then watch out,

There might be another murder,

On the way!"

"Peeves, that is not funny!" she yelled as he floated away laughing.

She decided to have her breakfast in the kitchens. Once she got there, Winky appeared with Christine's favorite breakfast, strawberry oatmeal and buttered toast. After she ate, she was prepared to be one of the most hated people at Hogwarts.

A few weeks later, when the Carrows and she had a break in the same class period, they sat in the staff room trying to figure out how to stop the graffiti on the walls.

"We all know it's Longbottom, but we don't know who the others are," Alecto said.

"How are we going to find out who they are?" asked Amycus.

"I know, do you still have to punish that first year?" Christine questioned.

"Yes," Alecto replied.

"You could chain him in the dungeons for the week; one of those pesky kids should show up and release him. I will try to fide a way to keep Longbottom under control," Christine laughed.

Later that night, the Carrows caught Michel Corner releasing the first year and Christine walked up to Neville.

"Neville, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure, Professor," he replied, and followed her to her office.

"Please sit," she said pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

He sat.

"Cream puff?" she asked sitting down in her chair.

"No."

"Do you think I've poisoned it, spiked it with Veritaserum, or you're not really hungry?"

"I'm not really hungry. What did you want to talk about?"

"What no small talk?"

"I can't see why you are even talking to me," he replied.

"Is this attitude because you view me as a traitor? Disband the D.A. and nobody gets hurt," she threatened, standing up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Has it occurred to you, my puffed up popinjay, that we know that you're behind a lot of the stunts pulled," she said, rounding the desk. She leaned over and whispered, "It's not wise to cross us. We will find away to keep you under control."

"Am I excused now, Ma'am?" he asked.

"No," she replied, smiling sweetly. "Not yet."

She took out a bottle and asked, "Know what this is?"

"Nail polish, Ma'am," he guessed.

"Correct, homemade, my secret recipe, do you know my secret ingredient?" she asked opening the bottle, as the Carrows came in dragging Michel Corner.

"No, Ma'am," he replied.

"Not one guess?" she asked. "Oh well, you know the Dark Lord's pet snake, Nagini? I use her venom. It's the only way to get this certain color of green," She started painting her nails. "It's completely harmless, when dry." She approached Neville and lightly ran her fingers across his cheek. "When wet, well, I'll show you." With one quick stride, she was at Michel and scratched his cheek. He screamed and rolled on the floor with agony.

She turned to the Carrows and tossed them a vial. "Take him to the hospital wing. Tell Pomfrey to give him that antidote."

After they left, she turned back to Neville and said, "You may go now, however, think about what I said and don't tell anyone."


	21. unwanted revalations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_

Chapter 21- Unwelcome Revelations

"Alecto, I just thought of a way to keep Longbottom under control," Christine said, sitting in Alecto's office after a long day of work.

"What is it, Chrissy?" Alecto asked.

"You know how kidnapping kids to make relatives behave works great."

"Yes."

"This time we kidnap the relative to make Longbottom behave," Christine replied.

"That is a great idea!" Alecto exclaimed.

"Now, you can send this order to Yaxley and leave the dirty work to him," Christine said. "I'm going to bed."

"Of course," Alecto replied.

Four hours later, Christine woke up to a hand over her mouth; she instantly tensed up thinking that it was Greyback. Then she heard Snape's voice say, "Don't scream it's just me. We need to talk."

Then she was jerked out of bed and thrown into a chair.

"Owe…That hurt! You'd better have a good reason…" she said.

"Be quiet. You are going to sit there and listen to me," he commanded. "Dumbledore reckons that I needed to tell you sooner. Do you actually know the reason your mother died? Or even how she died?"

She shook her head. "Can this…"

"No, it can't wait. She died protecting you from the Dark Lord; she died trying to make the world safer for you to grow up in. She betrayed Him to make sure that you would grow up in safety. He torture her to find out where you were, so he wouldn't kill you. He was afraid that you would grow up to destroy him. He was terrified by the power and control you had over magic you possessed when you were three. That night you were at Sirius's, he went to your parents, killed the man, who you thought was your father, tortured her, then pressed her Dark Mark, called all of the Death Eaters and tortured her some more. She wouldn't tell him where you were, and he sent your uncles, Lucius and Rabastan to search the house for you. She laughed saying that he wouldn't find you, and he killed her," Snape said.

"Good story, Snape," she scoffed.

"You don't believe me," he observed.

"Of course not," she replied.

"Then, I guess Dumbledore will have to tell you," he said, grabbing her right arm, pulled her to the Headmaster's study and threw into a chair. "Albus, she won't believe me about her mother."

"Of course I don't believe that it happened that way, she would have told me, if it was like that," she said sulking in the chair.

"What he said is true, Chrissy, whether you believe it or not," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"I still don't believe it!" she replied, like a child. "I don't believe it!"

"Severus, we have no choice but to show her through the Pensive. I think my memory first, you know where it is."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," Snape said walking to the Pensive.

He grabbed a bottle, uncorked it, and poured it in, and then pulled his own out of his mind and added it. He sighed, "I had hoped that this wouldn't be necessary."

Christine cautiously got up and walked to Snape. He grabbed her shoulder and they plunged into the Pensive. They landed in the Headmaster's study. It looked as she always remembered it when Dumbledore was headmaster. A younger Dumbledore was working on papers, but seemed to be expecting someone. Christine looked out the window and saw that it was late at night. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and a woman around 23, who looked like Christine, walked in. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Crouch, what do I owe the pleasure, that a favored Death Eater should wish to see me? Or, Danelle, what does your master say?"

"I want out, Professor. I want nothing to do with the Dark Lord anymore," Danelle answered, sitting down.

"Is this about your missing younger brother, Regulus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Partly, but the Dark Lord is getting interested in Christine, my only child. She has all ready shown that she can control magic. He is starting to think that she might be threat to his power. It isn't safe for her anymore!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep her safe, if anything happens to my mother or Sirius. I am willing to betray the Dark Lord for her safety, and as you can see, he doesn't know about this visit."

"Okay, I'll keep her safe, by the way, how old is young Christine?" Dumbledore asked.

"She just turned three," Danelle said. "And she is as brilliant as her father; she figured out how to summon the cookie jar to her without a wand."

"She as the traits of a Natural," Dumbledore said.

"A Natural?"

"People who can perform magic without a wand, and those are extremely rare. Traits are any big magic by the age of five, and seem to be good at everything on the first try. Her cookie jar trick fits under the first trait. I can see why Voldemort would feel threatened by her. Send her to Sirius's for a while."

"Okay, Professor, thank you; my world would be nothing without her."

Then the scene changed. They were in a drawing room, full of Death Eaters, one body of a man, who looked like Mr. Crouch, and Danelle kneeling.

"How much time has passed?" Christine asked.

"A few days," Snape replied.

"Where is she?" a cold voice asked.

"I won't tell," Danelle panted.

"Crucio!"

Danelle didn't cry out, but writhed on the floor.

"My Lord, it may be possible that she hid the girl somewhere in the house," Lucius said. "Or the child is hiding because she is scared."

"Lucius, you and Rabastan, search the house!" Voldemort ordered. "Even check under the beds and close to the house outside."

Those two left the room, and Voldemort turned his attention back to Danelle.

"I will ask again, where is she?"

"Safe from you, Tom," she laughed. "She's under the Order's protection."

"You dared to employ Dumbledore in your betrayal?" Voldemort screeched.

"Yes, and he agreed to protect her at all cost."

"You have betrayed me, Danelle! And you must pay the price," Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Christine knew what was going to happen next. She looked away as the room flashed green.

"My Lord, Christine is no where in or around the house," Lucius replied returning to the room…

"Christine, perhaps we should leave," Severus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded looking down into the lifeless eyes of her mother.

Once they were out of the Pensive, Severus lead Christine to a chair. She sat staring into the fire, with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Albus, I told you that it would destroy her," Snape said softly.

"We did the right thing, maybe some oak matured mead would help her," Dumbledore suggested.

"No, it won't," Snape replied, summoning a glass of water. He forced it into her hands. "Here, drink this."

She sipped the water and seems to stir a bit.

"What you said was true, Severus," she said looking at her Dark Mark with disgust. "I need to pay him back. I can't let my mother die in vain…" she started to sob.

"Christine, get a hold of yourself!" Snape said shaking her. "Potter is the only one destined to kill the Dark Lord. You can't openly betray the Dark Lord right now. I am begging you, don't make me watch you be murdered; I've seen too many of my friends and colleagues die by his hand or on his orders. Just do what you have been doing. I did not take all that extra time training you to watch you throw it all away."

She gave a shaky smile and said, "I'm going to get some sleep, I haven't been feeling 100% lately."

She made it halfway to the door, and then collapsed.

"Christine!" Snape yelled rushing to her. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

When he got there he yelled, "Madam Pomfrey!"

"What is it, Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming out of her office.

"Christine, she just collapsed," he replied.

"Put her on a bed," Pomfrey commanded.

He laid Christine down gently on a bed, and Madam Pomfrey felt Christine's forehead. "I found your culprit, she has a high fever."

"Will she be alright?" Snape asked.

"I think a night in the hospital might do her some good, she might be good as new in a couple days. All she needs is rest."

Snape left after one last look at Christine.


	22. Dissappearing Acts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

Chapter 22-Dissappearing Acts

When Christine woke up, she was a little disoriented. "Why am I in the hospital wing?" she asked.

"You collapsed and had a high fever," Madam Pomfrey said handing her a glass of water, and then felt Christine's forehead. "It's gone, but no very stressful work for at least a week!"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, can I go for breakfast?"

"Yes, and don't get yourself killed," Pomfrey said as Christine left the hospital wing.

When she got to the Great Hall, she was glared at by most Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. She ignored them and sat down by Alecto and Amycus.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Alecto asked.

"No, what happened?" she asked, looking worried.

"They sent Dawlish to grab Mrs. Longbottom," Amycus said.

"Yaxley sent Dawlish! He should have known better then to send him on a seemingly easy mission," she stated in disbelief.

"I agree, he is currently in St. Mungo's," Alecto replied. "And Longbottom's grandmother is on the run."

"So, we have no way to keep him under control," Christine said, staring at Neville. "I'm afraid, that Hogwarts can do without him."

"What should we do?" Amycus asked.

Christine grabbed and apple and smiled, "The Dark Lord doesn't want us to shed Pure blood." She saw Neville glancing at her. "I know there is at least one cell open at Azkaban."

Neville got up and hurried out of the Hall. She turned to the Carrows and said, "Get him and bring him to my office."

They got up and left the hall.

"What did you tell them to do, my dear," asked Horace Slughorn.

"Nothing you should be worried about, Horace," she said, dismissively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have worked to do."

She left the Great Hall and walked up to her office.

"Chrissy!" Amycus yelled as he rushed down the hall.

"Where is Longbottom?" she asked.

"He got away, he disappeared on the seventh," he panted.

"The Room of Requirement," she mumbled under her breath and ran towards the seventh floor corridor, to the wall by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls for the ballet.

She saw Alecto staring at the corridor. Christine paced trying to get into the Room of Requirement. She failed and punched the wall in frustration. "He figured out how to cover all the loop holes; he's gone. He is possibly off the grounds now."

Over the next two weeks, people kept disappearing. Christine kept a list of people, who went A.W.O.L.

"Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michel Corner, Hannah Abbot, among others." She compared her list to the list Umbridge had of members of the DA. "That's interesting."

"What is?" Alecto asked.

"These lists are almost exactly the same, we might yet rid the school of the D.A.," she replied happily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Christine said.

Amycus hurried in. "We have a major problem."

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"Potter and his friends broke into Gringotts," he said sounding scared.

"How He will take that, I wonder," Christine stated looking out the window towards Hogsmeade. "It would be impossible to hide it from Him."

"What are you talking about, Chrissy?" Alecto asked.

"Which vault did they break into, Amycus?" she questioned.

"The Lestrange's, why does it matter?"

"He had something in that vault, Amycus. He is not going to happy. How did they possibly escape?"

"The blind dragon," he replied.

"It's almost supper, we should run damage control," Christine said. "No student mutters about the break in. It will only give them hope."

They walked down to the Great Hall and were met with a student yelling, "Potter broke into Gringotts!"

"Mr. Boot, that is quite enough!" Christine shouted, heading towards him.

"Professor, he did and escaped."

"I said that is enough," Christine hissed through her clenched teeth.

"It's the truth!"

Christine nodded to the Carrows and they grabbed Terry Boot.

"He escaped on a dragon! It's the truth!" Boot yelled as the Carrows dragged him out of the Great Hall.

Christine walked up to the Head Table, turned towards the students and said, "Now, we will have none of that nonsense. If anyone repeats what Mr. Boot said, they will be joining him in detention. Any questions?" There was no sound. "Good, Potter is public enemy No. 1, not a hero. So, the Ministry is not lenient on people who support or hide Potter," she announced as the Carrows walked into the Hall. "We will reward those who can give us the information on the whereabouts of the D.A. and Potter. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold."

Suddenly, sometime after supper in the staff room, an owl landed by Snape. He took the parchment and read it.

"What is it, Severus," Christine asked.

"The Dark Lord is warning us that Potter might try to get in tonight, and that he might try to get into Ravenclaw tower," he explained.

"The simple remedy for that is make Flitwick let Alecto into the tower," she replied. "And up the patrols. I'm going to take a nap; we need to talk later tonight."

She got up, left the Staff room, walked to her office, and then went to sleep. A ½ hour later, Snape woke her up. They sat across from each other in armchairs.

"What is it, Chrissy?"

"I think tonight is the night, Severus," she said, standing up.

"Why do you think that?"

"He is coming tonight, Severus, he wasn't in a happy mood to begin with, but I'm sure he knows about the break in," she said pacing the room.

"What are you planning to do?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," she said pausing. "Depends on what he's planning. Nobody threatens my family and friends and gets away with it." Suddenly, their Dark Marks burned. "Alecto's got Potter."

"I'll go and investigate, you get ready for whatever it is you're going to do," he said, and left the room.

She changed into black pair of robes and decided to put her hair up. She went over to the mirror and put it in a crisp, tight bun. She left her room to find Snape. He ran past her on the third floor, followed McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. He hurtled through a classroom door, and jumped out the window.

"Coward! Coward!" yelled McGonagall.

"So, tonight is the night, Minerva?" Christine asked as she strolled into the room and looked out the Snape sized hole in the window.

McGonagall nodded and said, "He jumped," as Luna and Harry ran into the room.

"You mean he's dead?" Harry said sprinting to the window.

"No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly. "Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand…and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

"Harry!" Slughorn panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. "My dear boy…what a surprise…Minerva, do please explain…Severus…what…?"

"Our headmaster is taking a short break," Minerva said, pointing to the Snape sized hole in the window.

"Professor!" Harry shouted his hands at his forehead. "Professor, we've got to barricade the school, He's coming now!"

"Very well, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," Minerva told the other teachers. Christine had a worried look on her face; Sprout and Flitwick gasped, and Slughorn let out a low moan. "Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."

"You realize, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who out indefinitely?" squeaked Flitwick.

"But we can hold him up," said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, Pamona," said McGonagall, and between the two witches there passed a look of grim understanding. "I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, thought if any of those over age wish to stay and fight. I think they ought to be given a chance."

"Agreed," said Spout, already hurrying toward the door. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall in twenty minutes with my house."

And as she jogged out of the sight, they could hear her muttering, "Tentacula. Devil's Snare. And Snargaluff pods…yes; I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those."

"I can act from here," said Flitwick, and although he could barely see out of it, he pointed his wand through the smashed window and started muttering incantations of great complexity.

"Minerva, what about me?" Christine asked.

"Help put basic protection, help Slughorn retrieve the Slytherin student's and meet us down in the Great Hall."

"But Minerva! I am still a double agent; I just can't desert my post!"

"Yes, you can and will!" scolded McGonagall. "We shall meet you and your house in the Great Hall, Filius!" McGonagall said, beckoning to Harry and Luna to follow her.

They had just reached the door when Slughorn rumbled into speech.

"My word," he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus mustache a quiver. "What a-to-do! I'm not sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in most grievous peril…"

"I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also," replied McGonagall. "If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill."

"Minerva!" he said, aghast.

"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," interrupted Minerva. "Go and wake your students, Horace."

Slughorn stood there stuttering while McGonagall left.

"Horace, come one, we have to wake up our students," Christine shouted as she started sprinting down the stairs. "Now, how am I going to get out of this castle," she muttered under her breath.

"Christine, what did you say?" Horace asked as he caught up.

"I am in much more trouble than anybody if he gets in the castle," she replied, slowing down as she descended the dungeon stairs.

"Ahh, so you are stuck in the proverbial rock and a hard place, huh?"

"If I make a wrong choice, I'm either dead or have a one way ticket to Azkaban, depending on the winner's mood," she said as they arrived at the right stone wall.

"You don't really know which side you want, do you?"

"No, I don't," she replied. "Pureblood; on one side I have my family and on the other side are people who feel like family. But there is no way that I'm running from this fight."

"I think we should prove that Slytherin are not all bad," he said.

She nodded and then yelled, "Everybody get up. It's an emergency!"

No sound replied.

"You take the girl's dorm while I take the boy's," he suggested.

"Sure," she said, and ran up to the seventh year dorms.

She entered, and flicked her wand which caused a cold gust of wind to blow across the room. The girls squeaked and jumped out of bed.

"Put some traveling cloaks on and hurry, Prefects, help me and Professor Slughorn herd the rest of the house to the Great Hall," she ordered, and then went on to the next room.

They made it to the Great Hall with time to spare. Christine strolled to a spot behind McGonagall and by Shacklebolt.

"You-Know-Who is going to attack this school. For your safety you are being evacuated. The evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your houses and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point," McGonagall said.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" asked Ernie Macmillan.

There was a smattering of applause.

"If you are of age, you may stay," McGonagall replied.

"What about our things?" asked a Ravenclaw. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect your possessions," said McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a Slytherin girl.

"He has to use the common phrase, done a bunk," McGonagall replied as three out of the four tables cheered. "We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your Prefects…"

"I know that you are preparing to fight," a cold voice interrupted, there were some screams amongst the students. "Your efforts are futile. You can not fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." There was silence in the hall. "Give me Potter," Voldemort's voice commanded, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence returned. Christine's Mark started burning. _Oh great, not now_, she thought as Pansy Parkinson shouted, "But he's there! Potter's there! Somebody grab him!"

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws rose and protected Potter.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

As Slytherin House left, Christine's Mark burned harder. Shacklebolt notice her wince in pain.

"Christine, what is it?" he asked.

"He is calling me, Kingsley, and He is no too happy with me," she replied with an edge of panic in her voice.

"Then all the better to get you out of here to a safe house," McGonagall replied. "Ravenclaws, follow on!"

"You mean pull a disappearing act, Minerva," she said.

"Yes," McGonagall replied.


	23. the hardest lesson to learn

**Disclaimer:** the most fun part of Fan fictions. I do not own_ Harry Potter_. I am just a crazy fan girl.

Chapter 23- The Hardest Lesson to Learn

"Minerva, I can't simply go into hiding, I'm too much like Sirius; I hate hiding. And besides don't you remember what happened to Karkaroff when he went into hiding? He'll find me and send Greyback. I need to go to him now!" Christine shouted in a panic.

"That sounds like a Death Eater that just wants to sabotage our work," said Firenze, the palomino centaur.

"Shut up, Firenze, you don't even know how dangerous my situation is," she snarled. "Minerva, see some reason; if I don't go to him soon, he'll know something is up and that will leave Ride, Zabini, and my family in danger. Ride can keep our betrayal a secret, but Zabini hasn't been tested like me and Ride, he'll crack!"

"Okay, go and protect your friends," McGonagall said. "Hufflepuffs, get moving."

"Minerva, I just can't walk out of the castle! We need it to look like I was held up against my will," she replied.

"How are we going to do that?" McGonagall asked.

"Minerva, since I did learn how to glide without a broom from Him. We could have me escape from one of the towers, ouch!" she replied as her Mark burned once more.

"Minerva, perhaps she and I 'duel' up to those towers and she flies off," Flitwick suggested.

"I don't know," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, it is the only plan we got to keep me in the Dark Lord's circle as a spy," Christine said.

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed," replied McGonagall. "Gryffindor out!"

Half of Gryffindor remained seated. McGonagall moved along the table to shoo those who were underage.

"Professor Flitwick, you do know that I have to have some injuries from our 'duel.'" Christine said.

"I can think of something," Flitwick replied.

Kingsley stepped forward to address those who had remained. "We've only got half and hour until Midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three largest towers-Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor- where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus," -he indicated Lupin- "Arthur,"- he pointed to Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table- "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passages into the school…"

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide the troops."

People rushed forward, and got their instructions.

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"

"What? Oh," replied Harry. "Oh yeah."

"Then go, Potter, go!"

"Right…yeah…" Harry said and left the Great Hall.

"Flitwick, we've got to hurry it's quarter to midnight," Christine said to Flitwick as they led a group up to Ravenclaw tower.

"I'm coming, Christine," he replied as he answered the question.

"Now, I need some rips in my robes and a couple of cuts and bruises," she said as she and Flitwick reached the highest point of the tower.

"I can do that," Flitwick replied, and with a few flicks of his wand, Christine's robes had tears and her cheeks and forearms had gashes. She also pulled some hair out of the bun.

"Flitwick, if I don't come back, give McGonagall my love," she said as she jumped up onto the battlements, wind whipping her cloak and hair violently.

"Good luck," he said.

She drew her wand and jumped. She glided to Hogsmeade and landed in the mists of the Death Eaters, by the Shrieking Shack. They looked surprised that she just appeared from the air. She composed herself, put her wand away and slowly made her way towards Voldemort and Bellatrix, unnoticed by them.

"My Lord, maybe she ran like Karkaroff," Bella suggested.

"Bella, be quiet, and get ready for battle. I thought she would come," Voldemort said.

Nagini hissed something into his ear. "Bella, it seems we have a late arrival," he said looking up and saw Christine approaching.

She knelt and said, "My Lord."

"You're late, Black," he hissed.

"I know, my lord," she said, remembering all the things that happen when you're late.

"My Lord, it looks like she was in a duel," Severus said, appearing behind her.

"So it does, Severus, so it does. She has been proven loyal instead of a coward, like Karkaroff. Now, who did she duel, Slughorn, McGonagall, perhaps?"

"Flitwick," Christine said bitterly, waving her hand over the gashes on her face, healing them almost instantly. "I had to get out of there. They were surprised to see my new trick." She smiled and looked up. "Flitwick unwittingly gave me a little boost with his wind."

"It's midnight, my lord," Yaxley said.

"I know that! Yaxley, I trust that you know what to do," Voldemort said.

They all started towards the castle, except Lucius and Narcissa; Christine started to follow the group of Death Eaters when Voldemort said, "Black, stop right where you are."

She turned and said, "My Lord?"

"You're staying by my side tonight, Christine," he replied, and started walking toward the Shrieking Shack.

"My Lord, you're not even going to fight?" she asked as she jogged after him.

"No, Potter will seek me out," he said as they entered the shack. "All we need to do is wait."

She noticed that Nagini was in a protective sphere and Voldemort was deep in thought, so she sat down and looked out the window that looked towards the castle.

Sometime later, she heard Lucius say, "My Lord, my lord…please…my son…"

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter."

"No-never," whispered Lucius.

"You must hope not."

"Aren't-aren't you afraid that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Lucius, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be…forgive me…more prudent to call off this batter, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"

"Do not pretend, Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have to come and find me."

_You're threatening my family and friends_, Christine thought, still looking out the window.

"Go and fetch Snape."

"Snape, m-my Lord?"

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a –service- I require form him. Go."

She heard the sound of Lucius stumble out of the room.

"It's the only way, Nagini," she heard Voldemort whisper to the snake. "Chrissy."

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked calmly, turning around.

"Step more into the light and let me see your face," he commanded.

She did as directed.

"There are scars. Too bad they mare such a beautiful face. That can't be helped now. It will affect your life in some ways," Voldemort said coldly.

"I don't think so, my Lord. I already have a boyfriend, who loves me for me. And once you win this battle, who will be a fool enough to disobey you? And since I am one of your favorites, who will not respect me?" she replied.

"Zabini?" he said thoughtfully; she nodded. "He is a good choice for a Black."

Then there were footsteps outside the room.

"Do you want me to leave, My Lord?" she questioned.

"No, stay here," he said as Snape entered the room.

Snape kneeled, "My Lord."

"Severus," Voldemort nodded.

"Why have you called me back, my Lord; their resistance is crumbling…"

"And it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much more difference now. We are almost there…almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him. Please."

Snape strode towards Voldemort. Voldemort stood up.

"I have a problem, Severus," Voldemort said softly.

"My Lord?" asked Snape.

Voldemort held up the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

"My-my Lord," said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have preformed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort in a calm, musing tone. "I have preformed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It hasn't revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference."

Snape said nothing in reply. Voldemort started to move around the room.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

Snape looked at the Snake and said, "No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But, my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends-the more the better-but do not kill him. But it is of you I wish to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to be. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But- let me go find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can."

"I have told you, no!" shouted Voldemort, turning. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely…?"

"…but there is a question, Severus, there is." Voldemort halted and slid the wand through his finger while staring at Snape. "Why did both wands I have used failed when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I-I cannot answer that, My Lord."

"Can't you?" asked Voldemort staring into Snape's face. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I have no explanation, My Lord."

Snape looked at Nagini again.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous owner. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Christine's face lost its color; and Snape now looked at Voldemort, and his face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still when it spoke; it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord- let me go to the boy…"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as ledged says it ought to perform for its rightful owner…and I think I have the answer."

Christine hid in the darkest corner and curled up in her cloak effectively hiding her from view. Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord…"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I'm not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Snape yelped and Christine heard, "Kill." There was a terrible scream and a thud.

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly.

She heard him leave the room and uncurled herself. She ran towards Snape as a crate moved sideways. She was halfway to Snape when Harry materialized out of thin air; stopped and stood there silently as Harry leaned over Snape. Snape seized the front of Harry's robes, and pulled him closer. There was a terrible rasping, gurgling sound issued from Snape's throat.

"Take…it…take…it…"

Memories flowed out of Snape with the blood. Hermione conjured a flask and Harry lifted the memories into it with his wand.

"Look…at…me…" Severus whispered.

Harry did, then Snape moved no more.

_Why did he have to die that way_, Christine thought, learning a lesson that you have to be brave to face death like that.


	24. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._ I am just a crazy fan girl.

Chapter 24- Betrayal

Harry remained at Snape's side until quite suddenly, a high cold, voice spoke. Harry jumped up and looked around.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet, you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all did, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Threat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather then face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of the hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be alright," said Hermione wildly. "Let's –let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest, we'll need to think of a new plan…"

Hermione glanced at Snape, and then hurried back to the tunnel entrance, followed by Ron.

"Potter," Christine spoke to him for the first time that night.

Harry looked at her.

"Do what you think is right, and remember the night is the darkest just before dawn," she said and winked.

He left, and Christine turned her attention to Snape's body. She flicked her wand and all the blood disappeared. She then kneeled and gently closed his eyes. "Rest now, my friend, you've earned it," she whispered standing up. With one last glace at her mentor, she left the room and walked to where the Dark Lord was waiting for Potter.

"There you are, Chrissy," Zabini said as she entered the forest. "Are we going to betray the Dark Lord, now?"

"No, you and Ride have nothing to do with what I am going to do, understand?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done ages ago," she replied, thinking of everything she had lost and might lose because of Voldemort.

"You're not seriously betraying Him, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, Barnard, I am," she answered looking him in the eye.

"That is suicide! I won't let you do it!"

"Hush! You will and I am doing it to protect those I love. He has threatened and killed enough of my family and friends. I can't just sit still and let that happen anymore. I don't want to see anymore of them die," she said, walking past him.

He followed to find out what she was doing.

"My Lord, we need to talk," she said when she reached Voldemort.

He ignored her.

"Now!" she yelled.

Everybody tensed up at her apparent disregard of protocol.

"Christine, you are now second in command," He said coldly and dismissively.

"Severus is dead and you seem to act like he meant nothing to you. Without him, you would still have Dumbledore to undermine all of your plans, and Potter would be following him around like a dog! Without him, you won't be so well-informed on the Order. It's over, My Lord, I'm leaving," she snarled, turned and started walking away from him.

"Do you know what leaving out little group is going to cost you?" Voldemort stated.

She stopped walking. "Yes, you have threatened my friends and family for the last time," she said, but didn't continue walking.

"You're betraying me, Black. The one who showed you how much power I could give you. Now, you dare to ally yourself with those traitors and scum," He said, circling her. "I want to know why?"

"You already know; in case you forgot, it's the same reason my mother betrayed you," she replied calmly.

"Legilimens," he yelled turning his wand on her and he saw McGonagall tell her to protect the students no matter the cost, and then Christine shut her mind to him completely. "So, you learned to use Occlumency, like your mother. I know that you have been planning to betray me with some of your friends. Tell Lord Voldemort who."

"Nobody, Tom. I was the only one that was going to betray you."

"You dare!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bella, I dare. I came here willingly to…"

"Sacrifice herself for the safety of the people in the castle," Voldemort said musingly.

He flicked his wand and Christine was on her knees and her arms spread wide. He knelt and tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "I sense the confusion and conflict in you. I will find out who planned this with you. Maybe the oaf, Hagrid, will know."

"No, he won't know a thing; I haven't even told the Order that I'm doing this, so, go ahead, kill me," she scoffed.

"My Lord, might I have a taste of her?" asked Greyback, who was drooling and looking steadily at Christine.

"No, killing her would put Potter and the others under her blood's protection. I learned how powerful that is. And besides we need her blood line to remain. Twelve years or so in Azkaban might work on her," Voldemort replied. "And, Bella, will you do the honors of interrogating her? However, we don't want her insane."

"Yes, my Lord," Bella replied, smiling and taking out a new wand.

"I'm not going to say anything," Christine said.

"That is what you think, for now," Bella stated. "Crucio!"

Christine writhed in pain, but then the pain stopped.

"That was just a small taste of what is to come. Now, who did you plot with?"

"Nobody," Christine replied.

"Crucio!"

Christine squirmed in pain, but didn't scream. Then the pain got more intense and she let out a cackle.

"Bella, stop. It is clear that she will go crazy before cracking," Voldemort commanded.

The pain stopped and Christine surrendered to the black darkness swirling around her.

"She can still be useful. Ride, Zabini, tie her up near the half-giant," he added.

Ride and Zabini grabbed her limp body and tied it to a tree next to the one Hagrid was tied to. Yaxley and Dolohov left to see if Potter would come because the time was half up.

Five minutes to the hour deadline, Christine started to stir and found herself tied up to a tree facing the fire. Soon, Yaxley and Dolohov entered the clearing and rejoined the circle.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

_The boy was smart for once_, Christine thought.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix said.

She was the closest to Voldemort. He raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fashion.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort, staring at the fire. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. It seemed that they were afraid of what he might to next.

"I was, it seems…mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't," came Harry's voice.

Harry advanced amongst the cheers and stopped across the fire form Voldemort.

"Harry, NO!" Hagrid yelled, as he struggled against the ropes, shaking the tree. "NO! NO! Harry, What're Yeh…?"

"Quiet!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. Voldemort tilted his head a little to his side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting. Everything was waiting. _Maybe, he found a way to defeat Voldemort_, Christine thought.

Voldemort raised his wand, and yelled, "Avada Kendavra," and a green flash of light came. The next moment Harry Potter was on the ground and Voldemort was surprisingly on the ground, too. Christine smirked at that sight, and thought, _how the mighty Dark Lord has fallen_.

"My Lord…my lord…" Bella said. "My Lord…"

"That will do," Voldemort said getting to his feet as Bella kneeled beside him as the other Death Eaters hurried away from him. Rowle caught Christine's smirk and flicked his wand causing another gash to appear on her cheek.

"My Lord, let me…" Bella said offering a helpful hand.

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort said coldly. "The boy…is he dead?"

There was complete silence' nobody seemed to want to approach Harry's still form.

"You," said Voldemort as he pointed the Elder Wand at Narcissa and she yelped. "Examine him. Tell me whether he's dead."

_What's the matter, Tom, afraid of Harry, even when he's dead_, Christine thought.

Narcissa examined him and announced, "He is dead!"

They celebrated and Voldemort screeched, "You see? Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!"

Christine watched as Harry's limp body was thrown into the air three times. She sat there thinking that every thing, every decision and regret, was waiting for her in the North Sea. _Not a very bright future_, she thought.


	25. no cause is over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Harry Potter_.

Chapter 25- No cause is over

"Now," said Voldemort, "We go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No…wait…"

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter as they untied Hagrid. Ride and Zabini untied Christine as the Death Eaters forced Hagrid towards Voldemort.

"Black, a few of the werewolves have become like Greyback, turning any night at will," Ride whispered. "And they are coming later tonight."

Christine gave him an undiscernibly nod and turned her attention back to the drama before them.

"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses-put on the glasses- he must be recognizable…"

Crabbe Sr. pushed the glasses onto Harry's face. Sobbing, Hagrid picked up Harry and cradled him in his arms.

"Move," commanded Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward.

Everybody followed. Ride and Zabini held on to Christine's arms with enough force to seem like they were preventing her from running. As the trees thinned they came across the herd of Centaurs.

"Blane!" roared Hagrid. "Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn't fight; yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's –d-dead?"

As they passed, people hurled insults at the Centaurs. Once they were on the edge of the forest, Voldemort yelled, "Stop!"

Christine felt the familiar cold of the Dementors. Voldemort moved to stand by Potter's body.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was silence from the castle and the grounds.

"Come," said Voldemort, striding ahead in front of Hagrid. Everybody followed him right up to the castle. "Stop."

The Death Eaters spread out in a line to face the open doors of the school. Ride and Zabini situated Christine and themselves next to Hagrid.

"NO!" McGonagall yelled.

Bellatrix laughed taking pleasure in McGonagall's despair. Christine hung her head.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Then all the survivors started yelling insults at the Death Eaters until-

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!"

Hagrid laid Harry gently on the grass.

"You see?" said Voldemort pacing. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and they were yelling again until Voldemort silenced them again.

Christine looked up surprised that the Dark Lord's spell wasn't holding.

"He was killed trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself…"

Neville broke out of the ranks and charged at Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand; there was a flash of light and Neville was thrown to the ground and Voldemort caught Neville's wand. Voldemort threw Neville's wand aside and laughed.

"Who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bella gave a delighted laugh. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Auror's remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back on his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the middle of no man's land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a Pure blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted and was answered by the rest of the survivors.

_I guess Dumbledore will never truly leave Hogwarts as long there are those who are true and loyal to him_, Christine thought, smiling in support of the survivors.

"Very well," said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head so be it." Voldemort flicked his wand and the Shorting Hat flew to him. "There will be no more shorting at Hogwarts School," he said. "There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat on Neville's head, so that it slipped down over his eyes.

There were movements among the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one the Death Eaters, except Ride, Zabini, and Christine, raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville, here, is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Shorting Hat to burst into flames.

"Neville!" Christine yelled, trying to break out of Ride's and Zabini's protective grips.

They hung on to her to protect her from what would happen if she did break free. Christine's only thought was, _I need to get to Longbottom!_

Suddenly, there was a roar from the distant boundary of the school heading towards the castle. At the same moment, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!"

The other giants roared and charged at Grawp. Arrows and Centaurs appeared in the Death Eater's mists. Harry's body disappeared as Christine drew her wand and stood by Hagrid protecting him. Neville freed himself and drew Gryffindor's sword out of the burning hat. He then sliced off Nagini's head. All of the sudden, Hagrid cried over the din, "Harry! Harry-where's Harry?"

Soon every wizard was being forced back into the castle. Suddenly, Christine heard the werewolves' calls from the Forbidden Forest. She looked around and saw that Charlie was near her running up the steps with Slughorn.

"Charlie!" she shouted as he passed her. He stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to head off the other werewolves!" she explained, pointing towards the forest.

He nodded and ran off into the battle. It was easy to disengage herself from the battle since she was on the steps. She turned into her wolf form and ran past the fighting giants, centaurs, thestrals, and Buckbeak. She paused by the edge of the forest and looked back at the castle. Then she heard the calls again and reentered the forest. She found the tree werewolves, who hadn't turned yet, walking towards the castle. She leaped in front of them and growled.

"It's a wolf!" one shouted.

"No, it's not! It's only Christine," the leader said.

"Then why is she blocking our way?" asked the third one.

She snarled at them recognizing them, the leader was Michel, and the others were Harvey and Scott.

"It is because she's betraying us, dim wad," Michel said and then turned to Christine. "Christine, move aside."

Her reply was a snarl.

"So be it, then," Michel replied as they turned, and Scott attacked.

She lunged at his throat as he aimed for her flank. She caught his chest with her claws, and he howled in pain, and he swatted at her. He caught her in mid-leap and she flew into a tree. She snarled as she got back up on all fours and both Scott and Harvey attacked. She finally got a hold on Scott's throat and tore his jugular vein. Then Harvey sank his teeth into her foreleg. Then she bit him in the ear to make him let go. He shook her off into another tree, and then when for her exposed, soft underbelly as Michel joined the fray. She grabbed Harvey's muzzle as he swiped his claws into her exposed underbelly, crushing his haw and then shaking him into a tree, killing him. Then she turned toward Michel, limping and bleeding. He growled and studied her. She jumped and he slammed her into a tree. It was as if he knew that she was going to have to turn back into her human form sometime soon. She didn't know how much more damage she could take until she had to. She leaped at him again going for the neck, only this time he sidestepped the attack and sunk his teeth into her back hip, where she couldn't turn and slash at him. All he had to do was hold her in that position and he could wear her out. She whimpered and tried to throw him off, but nothing she did worked. She could feel her strength sap out of her. Suddenly, he threw her into a tree, and only then she realized the damage he had done in that one move. He basically immobilized her. He stood there watching, waiting.

_He is toying with me, and he knows that I'm beaten_, she thought,_ if this keeps up, I will have to turn back._


	26. hurt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_.

Chapter 26- Hurt

After McGonagall replaced the House tables, she looked around for Christine. Since, she didn't see her right away; she walked over to the Weasleys.

"Sorry to bug you, Molly, but do you have any idea where Christine is?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Molly replied also looking around.

"She said something about werewolves in the forest; I haven't seen her return yet," Charlie replied. "I think we should look for her."

McGonagall nodded. The she lead the surviving Weasleys, except Ron, towards the door, but they were stopped by Barnard Zabini.

"Have you seen Christine, lately?" he asked. "We got separated during the battle."

"We are going to search for her now, Barnard. You are welcome to join us," McGonagall said.

He nodded and joined the group. Once, they reached the forest, McGonagall said, "Charlie and Barnard, come with me, while the rest of you search as a group. When you find her send a Patronus to the other group."

They all nodded and then split up. McGonagall's group found Christine's trail and came up behind the remaining werewolf. They all shot Stunning Spells at him and he fell. Then they saw Christine, still in her animagus form, and the shape that she was in. They hurried over to her. Zabini turned her back to human form, as McGonagall sent two Patronuses, one to the Weasleys and one to Pomfrey. Then McGonagall kneeled and tried to heal her, but the most she could do was to stop the blood flow. Barnard Zabini held Christine's hand trying to keep it warm as the Weasleys showed up.

"Don't die on me, Chrissy," Zabini commanded.

"I told you that I don't plan on dieing, yet," she gasped.

"Christine, marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Barnard, I will marry you," she said gasping for air.

As Madam Pomfrey approached the scene, Christine whispered to McGonagall, "At least Hogwarts is safe." She then closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Werewolves?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, but she was in her animagus form," McGonagall replied.

"By the looks of the scene two werewolves dead and one that had to be stunned," Arthur Weasley said. "She did well in this fight."

"Well, the most I can do is get her stable enough to get her to St. Mungo's. The damage could've been worse if she wasn't in her animagus form," Pomfrey said, looking Christine over. "At least, she is out cold, and probably won't feel anything for a while. It's probably going to be a real painful recovery."

Once they got her stable enough to move her, Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher and moved her into the Great Hall.

"Chrissy!" shouted Narcissa, running towards them with Lucius in tow.

"What happened?" asked Lucius when he saw all the injuries. "She's not…"

"Dead? No, at least not yet. She was heading off three werewolves in her animagus form," McGonagall replied. "We are going to get her to St. Mungo's as soon as we can. I'm afraid that it will be a long road ahead. They'll have to close up those wounds, and try to repair her hip because that is where most of the damage is located. If she is able to walk again, she might have to live with a limp."

Narcissa nodded slowly, and looked at Lucius, eyes swimming in tears. Lucius hugged her close.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he walked over to them.

"Chrissy…is…" Narcissa started.

"Christine is seriously hurt because she did what no one dared to do," Lucius said. "She was even braver than me. She showed the character of a real Black, like her mother and uncles."

A couple of healers from St. Mungo's walked up and asked, "Is this Christine A. Black, Head of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"Are you family or friends?"

"The only family she has left."

"Do you wish to accompany her to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

- - -

Two hours later, the Malfoys paced the waiting room when the head healer of the Creature-induced injuries came out and said, "We repaired the damage to her hip. It is a wonder that no internal organs were damaged, once she is in a more stable condition, we are going to move her to the Dai Llewellyn ward.

- - -

The Malfoys were sitting around Christine's bed when they heard, "Kingsley, I don't care! Get out of my way and let me get to my fiancé!"

Soon, Zabini stormed into the ward with Kingsley Shacklebolt in tow.

"Zabini, the Order wants to know what happened in the forest," Shacklebolt said.

"Ask Ride, because right now your timing sucks."

Zabini finished his beeline to Christine's bedside.

"Barnard, I know you're upset right now, but Ride is at Hogwarts getting stitched up. Christine probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning at the earliest. I suspect they would give her a bit of Sleeping Draft before her surgery," Kingsley said, calmly walking through the room.

"Kingsley, did you forget that she is a Natural? She technically heals faster and some potions can lose some of their potency," Zabini said.

"All right, I won't take you from her bedside," Kingsley replied, sitting down in a chair.

Zabini sat right next to Christine's bedside. Suddenly, a few Aurors walked in.

"Sorry to bug you, Kingsley, but we have orders to bring the Malfoys in," the leader said.

Kingsley nodded solemnly as they headed towards the Malfoys.

"I will not leave Chrissy right now! I don't care how many warrants you have!" Narcissa shouted as Dawlish tried to drag her away.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on?" asked a voice from Christine's bed.

The Aurors looked and saw Christine sitting up in the bed.

"What in the Bloody Hell are you doing here, Dawlish, and get your dirty hands off Narcissa this instant!" Christine yelled.

"Christine! You're awake!" Zabini said.

"Yes, I'm awake because of three stupid Aurors, who don't know how to wait and not burst into a hospital ward, were there is a gravely injured person trying to sleep!" she yelled.

"Maybe you should calm down, Black," Dawlish suggested.

"I won't calm down because it's about time you get an earful!" she yelled raising her voice. "I spent all that time following the Dark Lord's orders to protect the people I love from him, and my reward is losing my family that are trying to turn over a new leaf. Narcissa blatantly lied to Voldemort saying that Harry was dead. So who are you to tell me what to do?"

During her rant, one of the Aurors left and alerted Hippocrates Smethwyck of the situation. By the time the healer showed up, Christine had grabbed her wand and was trying to get out of the bed.

Kingsley stood up and said in his deep, slow voice, "You will want to calm down, Christine. You don't want to do anything you'll regret. The Malfoys will stay here until you go back to sleep."

She yawned and said, "I don't want those Aurors in here."

"You three leave the ward, now!" Hippocrates Smethwyck stated. "She doesn't need anymore stress or excitement. You can wait for the Malfoys outside until they leave. Seeing how you got my patient all riled up, I will have to give her some more of the Draught of Peace."

Smethwyck headed to the supply cabinet and grabbed a bottle and cup. When he returned, he saw the Aurors still standing there and Kingsley and Zabini were trying to prevent Christine from cursing the hell out of Dawlish.

"Son of a b…" she yelled. "He just insulted my whole family!"

"Get out of my ward, now!" Smethwyck yelled. The Aurors left and then he turned to Christine. "Calm down and drink this."

She took it and it soothed her anger and made her tired, once again.

"The Weasleys will be here tomorrow, Potter might be here with them. I'll check in every once in a while," Kingsley said. "I have to go to the Ministry and alert the current Muggle Prime Minister about the good news and warn him that there might be celebrations."

"Couldn't Fudge do that?" Christine yawned.

"No because he disappeared a month ago," Kingsley said. "Just get some rest. We both know what is going to happen when Molly gets here."

She nodded and he left. She then turned to Zabini and said, "So after we marry, I'm going to be Mrs. Barnard Zabini and the Black name disappears."

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"Why not? I am the last of my line with the name of Black."

"I talked to my father; he agreed with my reasons. Since my brother, Blaise, can continue our family's line and name, I can take the last name of Black and at least keep it around for another generation," he explained.

"You would really do that?"

"Yes, dear. Now get some sleep," he said.

"Night."

"Night."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Lucius stood up, as Narcissa gently kissed Christine's forehead. "Get well," Narcissa whispered. Then turning to Zabini said, "Take care of her."

"I will, Narcissa, I will," Zabini replied.

Lucius then escorted her out of the ward.

- - -

The next morning, Christine woke up to a whole bunch of faces. She recognized them instantly as the Weasleys. Ron, Ginny, and Fred were missing.

"Morning, Chrissy," Arthur Weasley said. "You look better then you did after the battle."

"Morning," she replied. Then looked at George and asked, "Where's Fred?"

"He's dead, Chris," George replied.

"You're joking, right?" she asked looking around expecting Fred to pop up.

"No, Christine, I'm afraid he's not joking," Percy said, walking closer to her bedside.

"He can't be dead! He can't!" she yelled. "If I had stayed in the castle, and betrayed him that way…"

"Christine, it isn't your fault and that can't possibly help you heal right now," Molly said sternly. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny would like to see you."

"George stays, too," she replied. "But before I talk to them, any good Ministry news?"

"Well, Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister of Magic, now," Percy started.

"And Umbridge is in Azkaban for her role in the torture of Muggles and Muggleborns," Arthur finished.

"That wasn't the kind of news that I wanted," she replied. "Who is the Head of my Department?"

"We don't know that right now. I think that question will have to wait for Kingsley," Arthur stated.

"All right. Is my family doing okay?"

"I think that they are because Kingsley is getting rid of the Dementors," Bill said.

"I think that I'm ready to speak to the teens, while I eat," she said spying a tray of food in the hands of an orderly, coming towards her.

"Here is your breakfast. Your house-elf all but insisted that you have your favorite breakfast," the orderly said.

"Thanks," she replied.

He left followed by the Weasleys except for George. The trio plus Ginny, Luna, and Neville walked in as George asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, but I think I know how Mad-Eye felt," she replied, smiling.

"You look like you could be Mad-Eye with all those scars," George joked.

"Plus, I might have the limp."

"Chrissy, thanks for the advice," Harry said. "It helped me a lot."

"Your welcome, I just knew that it was only a matter of time before you figured that riddle out."

"What riddle?" Ginny asked.

"It wasn't really a riddle; it was more like a saying. It is always the darkest just before the dawn," she replied.

"That saying is true, the darkest and hardest parts of the battle were right before I died," Harry said. "Plus you also said, 'Do what you think is right,' and right there you sounded a lot like Dumbledore."

"About Snape's body, is he…?"

"Yes, he is going to have a proper burial, Professor McGonagall is making the arrangements," Hermione replied.

"Good, at least one of my mentors and close to family members get some justice."

"I have told Kingsley that the Malfoys helped us with winning the battle. He was seriously thinking of letting them go," Harry stated.

"That's good news, thanks for vouching for them," she said.

"I only told the truth. Right now, I am trying to get them to put up Snape's portrait in the headmaster's study," he replied.

"Oh," she replied, turning to Ginny, Luna, and Neville. "I'm sorry that I was so hard on you three. And Neville, only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat."

"All's forgiven, Professor," Neville said.

"Just call me Chrissy, Neville, you're not in school anymore, and besides I am not a professor anymore," she stated with a smile. "I'm not even sure that I'll stay out of Azkaban."

"There is now doubt that you won't go to Azkaban, Chrissy. Not after fighting at least two werewolves at once," Luna said.

"You and Ginny weren't there when I was at my worst. I was a real…" Christine started.

"Time for your nap," said an orderly walking in.

"They are worse than Pomfrey," Christine said.

They all left and let her rest.

- - -

~A few weeks later~

"You might get home, yet," said Narcissa, watching Christine limp around the ward. "And by home I mean the Manor. Barnard said that he's doing something with the house and doesn't want you there until after the wedding.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Christine replied.

Kingsley strolled into the ward.

"Minister," Christine said.

"Black, I heard that they are discharging you today. I want you back in your office by the end of the week," he replied.

"You mean I'm not fired?"

"No, where am I going to find someone qualified to replace you as Head of the Department of Mysteries? Warvold Ride had resigned and has accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he replied. "And besides you're the best Unspeakable right now, in fact one of two left."

"Yes, sir," Christine said. "I'll be in my office by the end of the week."

"I'll expect you to," he replied, winked and left.

Once she was released, she thought, _life will finally be normal._


	27. Epilogue 19 years later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Epilogue- 19 years later

"Come on, Stephanie, the train leaves in twenty minutes," Christine A. Black yelled as they neared platforms 9 and 10.

"I still don't get why we have to go through the barrier, when we could use Floo Powder or Apparate to the platform," replied Stephanie, Christine's 13 year old daughter that did look like all the Blacks before her, who was pushing a trolley.

"Because you need to learn how to appreciate magic, young lady," Christine replied as they ran unto platform 9 ¾.

"Hey, Steph!" yelled Nick O'Neil and Nate Porter, Steph's 13 year old friends from Hogwarts.

"Nick, Nate!" Steph yelled back. "Ready for another year of Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, Slytherin is going to win, again!" Nate said in an American accent, because he was American, and held his Firebolt.

"Of course it is," Steph replied. "Like the last three years we've been on the team and at school."

"Steph, if I hear that you've blown up a toilet again," Christine started.

"Don't worry, mom, that was so last year. Besides I have Uncle Ride to keep me from doing anything that stupid again."

"Just behave, don't pick on James or Albus Potter. You got that? Don't get expelled!" Christine yelled as Stephanie ran off after her friends.

"I wonder where I've heard those words before," said an amused voice beside her.

Christine turned and saw George Weasley standing beside her, smiling.

"Your mother?" she replied knowingly. "Now, I know how it is to have a troublemaker. How she could keep two in check, I'll never know."

"Hey, we were only sent a howler at least twice a year, only for the major stunts," he protested. "So, what has she done lately?"

"The last day of term last year, she blew up a toilet," Christine replied. "And lately she has been playing jokes on the Muggle children in Godric's Hallow."

"Like mother, like daughter," George said shaking his head.

"Hey, I never blew up a toilet, sure I thought about it, but that was you and Fred, who did that!" she protested. "She was always a jokester, but after Barnard's death when she was 10, she turned into the female version of you, Fred and Sirius. Anyways what are you doing here? Fred isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts until next year."

George smiled and said, "Ron asked if I help them put Rose on the train safely, and I figured I could to something else, too."

Christine smiled and replied, "George! You know that your products are still banned from Hogwarts."

"I know that, but the first years don't," he replied as they walked towards the back of the train. "And besides the older students buy the stuff anyway."

They stopped and talked to Percy.

"I can't believe that we absolutely can't fly in the day, where Muggles aren't present, except for Hogwarts! They don't notice much!" Percy complained.

"I didn't come up with that law, Perc," Christine replied. "It absolutely makes sense, fly when the drunks are out. But all we need to do is Apparate to work. I agree with the Minister, anyways, the Ministry only passed those regulations to make people, who don't have an ounce of common sense, like Mundungus Fletcher, obey them."

"I still don't like that regulation," Percy stated.

"There are laws that I don't like but I still have to obey them," Christine replied. "Anyways, Perc, we have to find Ron and Harry. See you at work."

"The same," Percy replied.

George and Christine passed Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius.

"Hi, Aunt Chrissy!" shouted Scorpius.

"Hi, Scorpius," she shouted back.

"Where's Steph?"

"She's already with her friends!" she replied. "Good to see you again, Draco and Astoria!"

"The same," Draco yelled.

"Come over for dinner sometime, Chrissy!" Astoria invited.

Suddenly, two owls landed on her shoulders, Midnight and Hermes, Barnard's old owl that was now Steph's owl.

"Hermes, get to Hogwarts or to Steph," she ordered.

Hermes took off. George and she resumed their walk.

"Aunt Chrissy, huh?" asked George.

"Don't ask."

"Don't tell."

They finally found Ron, Harry, and their families when Ron was telling Rose that Arthur wouldn't forgive her if she married a Pureblood.

"Hey!" James appeared and said, "Teddy's back there! Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He glazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing…"

"You interrupted them?" asked Ginny. "You are so like Ron…"

"…and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" Lilly whispered ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al- Teddy can have my room!"

"No," Harry said firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked his watch and added, "It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."

Midnight hooted indignantly to get Christine's attention.

"Yes, Midnight?" she asked, and finally noticing that her owl was carrying a letter. She untied the letter and saw Kingsley's handwriting. She opened it and read:

_Christine,_

_We apprehended Greyback late last night. Your hypothesis that he may have the power to turn at will was correct. His trail is today at noon. Plus we have a Head of Departments meeting afterwards._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

_P.S. Tell Harry for me, please._

"Why didn't you tell me that you're on the Wizengamont?" George said reading over her shoulder.

"Yes, she is also the Chief Witch of the Wizengamont, in addition to being the Head of the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said, beaming.

"Thanks, Hermione," Christine said.

"How and/or why did you go from troublemaker to a respectable witch in the Wizarding Community?" George asked.

"Three words," said Christine smiling. "Fred and you."

He rolled his eyes as the train's whistle blew. Christine saw Steph looking out the window of a compartment and waved. Steph smiled and waved back as the train started to move. Soon, the train was around the bend.

"He will be alright," Ginny said to Harry.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Potter, we have a trail at noon and Head of Department meeting, today," Christine said handing him the letter.

"Anybody up for a Butterbeer?" George asked.

"Well, Ron, Harry and I really have to get to work, George," Christine said. "Thanks for the invitation."

"But we will," Ginny replied.

"Yes, Uncle George, we will!" Lilly yelled excitedly.

_Just a normal day_, Christine thought as she Disapparated, _no big threats to the Wizarding World's security for the past Nineteen years._

The End?

Author's note: now we have come to the end of the story. It was a joy to write and now I'm sad that it is over, however, I might post the years before this one on Fanfic. But now I must leave you and I hoped you enjoyed it.

~Captain Brown~


End file.
